


UnReal

by clovesfanfic



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Reality Show, Anal Sex, Bipolar Disorder, Blow Jobs, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Reality TV, Shameless Big Bang, Slow Burn, The Bachelor AU, Travel, small mention of sexual assault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 16:45:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 57,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17901806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clovesfanfic/pseuds/clovesfanfic
Summary: Ian Gallagher’s rags to riches story has landed him the spot as the newest bachelor on the 20th season of ABC's The Bachelor. The very first same sex season. What happens when Mickey Milkovich agrees to go on the show to help out his own business?My Big Bang piece.All chapters will be posted today.Art by THE anothergallavichlove on AO3 and Tumblr: http://anothergallavichlove.tumblr.com/post/183020647385/art-for-clovesfanfic





	1. Tat-U-Up

**Author's Note:**

> This is my piece for the 7th round of Shameless Big Bang!  
> So all chapters will be posted by the end of tonight!
> 
> This fanfic is based on ABC's 'The Bachelor,' and named after the TV show 'UnReal'
> 
> Thank you to Nina and Erika for being my betas! Your input was invaluable!
> 
> I literally finished this today as it took on a life of its own, so I apologize if I didn't catch some grammatical or continuity errors.

“What…What is…What the FUCK? MANDY! GET THE FUCK IN HERE RIGHT FUCKIN’ NOW, FUCKFACE!” 

Mickey Milkovich could not believe what he was currently reading. He barely checked his email, as anyone who mattered had his number, but he had some time to kill after finishing his microwave dinner and pulled out his old laptop for once. He started at the top of his inbox and worked his way down to the older emails. It was all the usual junk, advertisements from any store he’d ever gotten an email receipt from, his bank statements that he didn’t need since he had the app, and other spam. What he wasn’t expecting however, was an email from a Nicole Banks – Casting Director for ABC’s THE BACHELOR.

_ Congratulations Mickey Milkovich, your application has been reviewed and you have been selected to move on to the next level of the audition process for The Bachelor. Please see the details below to set up the next phase of the process: The Interview. _

Mickey figured the more times he read the email, the more it would make sense.  _ The Bachelor? What the fuck? I didn’t sign up for this pussy shit? How did they ge…MANDY.  _ Finally, the sixth read through lead to a robust revelation. His shit sister must have done this.

“Jesus, where’s the fucking fire Mickey?” Mandy asked as she slowly sauntered into the room stuffing the last of her turkey sandwich into her mouth. Crumbs falling to the floor as she ate and spoke at the same time. Mickey scrunched his face in disgust and was about to call her out for her eating habits when he remembered why he called her in.

“Did you sign me up for The Bachelor?” He asked as she walked over to see what was on the computer. Mandy’s eyes grew wider than he’d ever seen and her cheeks as red as her lips with that dollar store lipstick she thinks looks good. Mickey took that as a sign that his theory was correct. 

Mandy crouched down next to the wooden chair Mickey was sitting in at the kitchen table and turned the laptop towards herself to read the email. The room was silent except for the soft sounds of air whooshing in and out of Mandy’s lips as she half read to herself and half whispered the words. 

“Holy Shit, Mickey, I only signed you up as a joke, I didn’t think they’d really get back to you. I was looking to sign myself up like four months ago, but the site said they were doing a gay season and were only taking males, so I just started putting in your info and pictures. It only took like ten minutes, so I just decided to submit it. This is so cool Mickey! You have to email them back,” she continued to ramble on as Mickey processed that this email was in fact real.

“You’re outta your goddamn mind if you think I’m talking to these people. That show is total bullshit,” Mickey spat back immediately. 

There was no way he was going on that show. He wasn’t  _ looking for love, _ as they always advertised. Now or ever. He had done that once and was never going back. He thought Mandy knew that, but maybe she’d forgotten in the last few years. They’d gotten their shit together in several other areas of their lives. 

Mickey Milkovich actually knew more about The Bachelor franchise than he would care to admit. His little sister, Mandy, was simply obsessed with it, and he ended up watching almost half the episodes each season with her, under the pretense of having nothing else to do that night and wanting to sit in his lounge chair, regardless of what was on television. He would make a show of pulling out his phone and sighing every now and then as well as making snarky comments about the cheesiness and obviously fake nature of the show. While he secretly found the show amusing for the very reasons he pretended to hate it, he still had no interest in being a part of it. 

“Oh c’mon Mickey! It would be so fun for you. You never get out anymore.”

“This isn’t getting out Mandy, this is going on fucking national television and making a fool of yourself.”

“Not all the contestants are lame Mickey. Some are actual genuine people, and I know you know that too. Don’t think I don’t notice you pretending to not like the show when we watch together.” 

Mickey’s eyebrows shot to his hairline and he opened his mouth to rebut her words. Even though they were somewhat true, he had to keep up appearances. He was a southside thug through and through after all. 

Before he could get a word out Mandy cut him off, “And besides, it would be a great chance for you to find someone…you haven’t anything real since Mas—”

“Mandy! Stop, ok. I’m not interested in that shit, you know that. You know how it went down last time. I thought you got it, Mands,” Mickey was getting visibly upset now. Anytime Mason was brought up, Mickey immediately shut down. Thinking about that part of his life was too taxing.

Mandy sighed, “I’m sorry Mick, I didn’t mean to bring it up, it’s just that I want you to be happy. All you do is work at the shop and come straight home. You need more than that.”

“I’m happy though.”

“No, you aren’t! You don’t have the same smile you did back wit—”

“Please! I don’t want to hear it, Mandy. I’m fine. I’m happy. I have my work and you and that’s all I fucking need. You get that?” 

Mickey was practically yelling at this point. He hated yelling at his sister. It reminded him of his own father yelling at them when they were kids. But he couldn’t talk about this right now. He could talk about guns, cars, and tattoos of course. But love. He couldn’t talk about love. 8 years since his entire world blew up in flames and he still couldn’t go back to that headspace.

Mandy pushed the laptop back in front of Mickey and looked at him with sad eyes. Some would call the look pity. Mickey loathed feeling pitied. The first time Mandy looked at him that way was 8 years ago and he has since vowed to live his life in a way that didn’t allow pity. And for him, that meant not letting anyone else in the way he did Mason. “Fine, Mickey, I get it if you don’t want to go on the show for love. You don’t believe that can happen on the show or happen for you, which is not true, by the way.  At least go on for the exposure. Think of how much it could help the business!

Mickey’s dark eyebrows scrunched up in confusion at that, “what are you talking about? Help the business how?”

“Oh c’mon Mick, don’t’ you remember all those interviews with the contestants where they talk about what they did? It’s really time to stop pretending you don’t watch the show. You’re just not that slick.”

“Hey!” Mickey took offense at that. He was still the same southside scammer he had always been growing up. Even if his scams had gone from stealing food to help his hungry siblings to tricking his only sister into pretending his isn’t into reality TV junk.

“Hey what? You’re only fooling yourself, dick,” she spat back with an eye roll strong enough to put Mickey in his place.

“But seriously, if you got on there, even if you only stayed for the first episode,  you could talk about the shop. Think of how much publicity we’d get! The contestants can go from 200 followers to 200,000 followers! Just look what happened to Grocery Store Joe! That could be you!”

Mandy knew she had him slightly hooked with that explanation by the look of contemplation mixed with his signature “not wanting Mandy to be right” face.

Three years ago, Mickey and Mandy had received the not so devastating news from the local police that their loving father had kicked the can in prison. At the time, the two youngest Milkovich siblings had been living in their own Southside apartment for about 2 years. It wasn’t pretty, the appliances were outdated, the two bedrooms were barely big enough for beds, and the carpet had a smell faintly reminiscent of cat piss, but it was home. It was a roof over their head, away from the memories of their family, and the constant fear of their father getting out of prison. It was all they could afford, but it was enough.

After receiving the news of Terry’s death, they spent weeks trying to get in touch with their other siblings to see what to do about the Milkovich house. They followed every lead from old friends in the neighborhood but had no luck tracking down Iggy or Colin. In the end, the younger siblings decided to just sell the house and keep the money for a rainy day. It was the least their deadbeat, abusive, homophobic dad could provide for them.

That rainy day ended up being the creation of  _ Tat-U-Up _ . A borderline Southside/Northside tattoo shop opened by Mickey and Mandy. When Mickey was 18, he had gotten a job as a janitor at a southside ink shop where he eventually took an interest in tattooing. He realized he actually had a knack for the artistic side of tattooing and even earned a spot as a regular tattoo artist at the shop. Mickey had never really been good at something like this before. He knew it was likely a pipe dream, but one day planned to open up his very own shop. With the unexpected death of his father and the money they got from the house, his pipe dream became a reality quicker than he could have ever imagined.

It was actually Mandy who suggested they use the money for a shop. Three days after learning their father died, the siblings got trashed on cheap beer and Fireball which lead to Mickey spilling his guts about wanting to open his own shop, and how he wanted to do it even more now as a “ _ fuck you”  _ to his dad. To prove he could be something. Mandy wasn’t even aware he wanted to open his own place, but was completely on board with the idea. Weeks later, when the money from the house came in, she convinced him to use all the money for the shop, even though half was supposed to be for her, she figured if she worked in the shop too, it would be an investment for both of them.

So they went for it. They found a small spot on the edge of the northside of Chicago, spent a good chunk of the money sprucing up the place to look purposely distressed and hardcore, as well as hiring two more artists, Erik and Rocky, to work under Mickey. Thankfully there was still a little money left for the first few months of payroll incase business was slow. Mandy took on the full time job of running the front desk which included, managing the appointments, staff schedule, payroll, and updating the company’s social media.

And that was how  _ Tat-U-Up _ was born.

Mickey was pulled out of his thoughts by Mandy clearing her throat, “Soooo, what do you think? Will you at least email them back?

The more Mickey thought about it,the more he realized she had a decent point. They had enough business that they’d been able to move to a better apartment closer to the shop, but it would be great to have more clients and especially higher end ones. Something that usually only happens from a sudden big exposure, like going on a TV show. 

“A’ight, I will email them back, but I probably won’t even get chosen. And I’m ONLY doing this for the exposure, not to fall in love with whatever Zac Efron looking twink they go with.” 

As he typed his reply, he could see Mandy’s triumphant smirk in his peripheral vision. Mickey hated letting her win.

Two weeks later found Mickey in a Skype interview with a producer named Crystal. Crystal seemed friendly enough with her cropped shoulder length blonde hair and wide smile. She asked him all sorts of questions about his life, and finally she asked him why he wanted to be a contestant on the show. The interview had been going for about 45 minutes now and  MIckey was getting exhausted answering her questions, so he decided to just fuck it and be honest with her. “To keep it real, I really thought it would be a good way to promote my tattoo shop.” 

At that, the producer froze for a second before getting a certain glint in her eyes. Mickey couldn’t quite place the look, but it seemed as if she was happy Mickey wasn’t interested in going on the show for love.

“I appreciate your honesty, Mickey,” she smiled at him through the screen. “I think that about covers it and I have a feeling you’ll be hearing from us very shortly,” she finished before hitting the end button.

Mickey was confused now, he thought for sure telling the truth would not help his case. As soon as it came out of his mouth he regretted it because he and Mandy really could use the extra exposure and money, but it seemed as though his honesty got him brownie points. As least with the producer that is, which was made clear when Mandy stomped across the room from her spot listening on the couch to punch Mickey in the shoulder for being an idiot. It was too late now. All that was left was to wait and see if he was chosen.

The weeks went by and the raven-haired siblings went about their day to day life figuring Mickey blew his shot by telling the producer he wasn’t actually interested in love. That is until one day, about a month after the interview, he received a call from Crystal. He was offered a spot as a contestant on the 20 th season of The Bachelor.


	2. Puzzle Pieces

“You ready man?” Lip asked his little brother coming up around the couch to plop down next to him. In typical Gallagher fashion, the family, along with Kev and Vee, was saying goodbye to Ian for two months the only way they knew how, a party filled to the brim with drinks, good food, and dancing. In just two short days, Ian Gallagher was flying to Los Angeles to start his journey for love.

“Ready, but nervous. Just want to find the guy, ya know?” Ian replied back, chugging the last half of his one beer for the night.

“You’re gonna stay on top your shit right?” Lip said quietly, biting his lip as soon as he spoke the words, knowing Ian didn’t like the topic being brought up.

Ian sighed and leaned his head back on the couch, his floppy red hair falling away from his forehead into the position he usually styles it in with gel when he puts in the effort.

“Can we please not talk about it? I’m sick of fucking bipolar affecting every single thing I do in life. I just want to do one thing without having everyone worry about me.”

“I know, I know, I just really wish you would have told the producers in case something—”

He was abruptly cut off by Ian sitting back up and turning his head towards his big brother and locking eyes with him. “You and I both know they wouldn’t have let me on if I had told them I was bipolar. And nothing’s gonna happen, Lip. Promise. I’ve been on this med regimen for two years and it’s worked better than any other one I’ve tried. No staying in bed for a week, no crazy ideas, and staying up all hours. I got this. I really want to do this. I want to find love.”

Lip dropped his argument in favor of lightening up the mood by giving Ian his usual shit.

“Oh, be real Ian, you don’t seriously believe anything on that show is real? Most of those couples don’t even last past the fucking show airing, man.”

“It is real! It can be work, it’s gonna work I can feel it,” Ian muttered the last part quietly and smiled down to his lap.

“Always been the hopeless romantic, little brother,” Lip patted him on the back, standing up. “I hope you find him man,” he tacked on as he turned to rejoin the others drinking in the kitchen.

Lip and the others could be as skeptical as they wanted but Ian wouldn’t let it bother him. He didn’t know why, but ever since he was approached about being the first gay bachelor, he had a strange sensation that his life was about to change for the better.

That’s not to say his life wasn’t already nice of course. The Gallagher’s grew up on the Southside of Chicago where their oldest sibling Fiona basically raised all of them on her own, sacrificing her own childhood and young adult life to give her siblings what she never had. It wasn’t much but she made their life a remarkably happy and loved one. They lived a fairly typical paycheck to paycheck life until Ian decided to pick up a camera. He was 21 and just getting over a low phase. He decided to go for a walk and passed the pawn shop he had never really given much attention to. In the front window was an old Canon camera that caught his eye. It was only $20 bucks, so Ian decided to buy for no particular reason but that he thought it could be fun to take some pictures of his friends and family. And the rest is history as they say.

Ian started posting his pictures on his Instagram and one of his pictures of Debbie, that he had actually taken for her Tinder profile, was noticed by a big shot fashion photographer. That photographer took an interest in Ian and his work and eventually brought him under his wing as an apprentice. Ian spent a year learning from him on various fashion shoots. Ian realized he had found his true passion in life during that year, fashion photography. There was something so artistic about it that he had never had in his life. He spent his entire adolescence doing physical work to get into the army, but when his diagnosis interrupted that dream before it even got started, Ian didn’t think he’d ever find another passion in life. He loved being able to take fabric and humans and turn it into something that made people stop, stare, and most importantly -  think. He always tried to use the camera to tell a story. He eventually started landing huge gigs with fashion magazines like Vogue, as well as political events. By the age of twenty-four, he had made a name for himself in the photography world and had been able to provide for his family in ways he never imagined. He was especially thrilled to be able to give back to Fiona, although he would never truly be able to repay her for the years of her life she gave up for him.

So yes, life was good. Great even. Yet Ian knew it wouldn’t be complete without a partner to share it with. Ian felt a hole in his heart every time he stopped to think about what his life had become. His heart would physically clench tight as though a part was truly missing and it was trying to force the rest of the parts together. Ian went out on date after to date to try to find Mr. Right and even tried to prolong some relationships that had major issues just to see if his heart could fill. But he realized the heart is like a puzzle, you can’t force the wrong piece into a spot where it doesn’t belong.

Lately, Ian’s heart was starting to feel like an old puzzle that had lost a piece and would never be completed. So when he was approached by ABC, he knew he needed to take this chance to find love. His heart depended on it.

Saying goodbye to his family was hard but he was excited and optimistic about this new chapter in his life.

____________________________________________________________________________________________

A driver picked him up from LAX and before he knew it he was pulling up to the famous Bachelor Mansion where the host, Chris Harrison, was waiting outside to greet him.

Chris greeted Ian with a warm hug and smile stretched across his face. “How are you feeling Ian?” he asked as he pulled back from the hug.

Ian chuckled and shook his head slightly, “It just feels really real now. So I’m excited and scared as hell.”

“Sounds like all our previous bachelors, so you should be just fine,” Chris reassured Ian.

Before he could respond, the executive producer, Crystal, came out the large front doors and practically skipped down the steps calling to Chris and Ian. They all went inside where she explained how the rest of the day would work. Ian would spend two hours doing interviews about himself on camera to be used throughout the season and then he would have a few hours to prepare himself for the initial introductions to the thirty men arriving that evening.

Ian glanced around at the décor and impeccable detail of the house while mentally preparing himself for the rest of the day’s events. Tonight he was likely going to meet the man he would spend the rest of his life with.

The hours passed and Ian finished up his interview seamlessly enough and headed up to an empty bedroom that was the designated dressing room for the day. From watching the show, you never know it, but the Bachelor themself does not have their own bedroom in the house. The contestants all stay in the mansion, but the Bachelor or Bachelorette is shuttled back to a fancy hotel every night until the weekly travelling starts.

Before Ian knew it, it was time to make his way to his mark outside the mansion. Ian didn’t realize just how many cameras and microphones would be surrounding him at all times. Everywhere he turned, just in his short journey from the house down to the driveway, had a camera in his face. He was entirely amazed there weren’t any camera’s accidentally shown on the show.

Ian’s gaze focused on the end of the long, artistically stoned driveway that was bigger than the house he grew up in as the limo holding the first half of the contestants drove up. His heart beat fast as the first suitor stepped out of the car.


	3. No Gimmicks

Mickey Milkovich was pissed. Absolutely seething. If his life was a cartoon he would have steam puffing out of his ears. The sleek black limo he was in had been driving in circles for 45 minutes. Apparently this is how it was done on the show. Half the men were put in one limo and only one person would get out at a time and spend five minutes introducing themselves to the bachelor who he’d yet to get a good peek at. Then the limo driver would drive in a circle around the property in order to pull into the driveway yet again. Wash, rinse and repeat.

The men were given an order in which to get out and just his luck, Mickey was the last person that would be getting out of the first limo. Currently, Mickey was sitting with the only other two people left in the limo. To his left was a dirty blond haired man named Dash who had already pissed him off to no end. He was a lawyer from Los Angeles, but seemed to feel the need bring up every five minutes that he was a former underwear model. Mickey had seen these types of people on the other seasons, completely obsessed with themselves to the point of nausea. He never understood how the Bachelor or Bachelorette didn’t see right through them. On the off chance he made it through the week, he hoped this Ian guy, who he learned the name of earlier that day, wouldn’t fall for Dash’s fake charm and uppity attitude and send him home, so he wouldn’t have to see him the next week. To his right was man named Clark who was clearly from somewhere down south judging by his thick accent. He seemed nice enough until he pulled a lasso that he planned to use on Ian during his introduction.

That was another thing Mickey was not on board with. What was with all the gimmicks? What happened to a good old fashioned “ _hello”_ or firm handshake. For the whole three hours spent in a holding room earlier that day, the producers, even Crystal whom he had Skyped with, kept forcing these idiotic props on to them. However, Mickey stood his ground along with about half the other men in his limo and chose not to use a prop.

After almost a full hour circling in the limo, it was finally time to step out and meet the potential _love of his life._ Mickey almost audibly gagged while opening the car door as the producers’ words were going through his mind. There was no way in hell, someone like Mickey Milkovich had a love of his life. And on the slim chance he did, the odds weren’t likely it was gonna be whatever rich pussy was waiting up the driveway for him.

Mickey stepped out of the limo in his blue suit that cost him a fortune, seeing as the contestants had to provide all their own clothes. He closed the car door and slowly turned around and started walking forward towards Ian, trying to remember the foot path the producers told him to take so the cameras could get the right angles. 

The closer he got, he was able to make out some of Ian’s features. He was tall and fit with a warm smile directed his way. He could feel his heart start beating faster in his chest as he approached and he didn't understand why. Accepting the spot as a contestant and leaving his life for an indefinite period of time didn’t feel real to him until he got out of the limo and walked up to a tangible six foot man.

When he finally was close enough to get a good look, his breath caught and his jaw almost dropped. The guy standing in front of him was the most attractive man he’d ever seen. He had a few inches on Mickey, which he always liked in a man, had flaming red hair styled back away from his face. And his face, well that was something out of a movie. His stunning green eyes and wide smile were warm and welcoming to Mickey, but also  incredibly sexy. He thought maybe this night wouldn’t be so bad if he got to stare at Ian for hours.

Mickey was snapped out of his thoughts by Ian’s mesmerizingly smooth voice, “Hi, I’m Ian, it’s really great to meet you…”

This is the part where Mickey was supposed to fill in his name he realized. As he pulled himself  together, he also heard his sister’s words running through his head, “ _Don’t forget to plug the business Mickey, you got this!”_

“Uh, yeah, hi, I’m Mickey. I’m from Chicago… oh and my sister and I own a tattoo parlor c-called, um Tat-U-Up.”

Mickey cleared his throat. Jesus, what was wrong with him tonight? He never had this kind of reaction to meeting an attractive man. He couldn’t finish one simple sentence. He kept getting lost in Ian’s eyes and stuttering like an imbecile.

Ian’s soft chuckle that followed was like Mickey’s personal symphony. A full fifty person orchestra perfectly performed for Mickey’s ears only. “That’s awesome Mickey, I can’t wait to get to know you better,” Ian expressed to the shorter man, reaching out to shake his hand while looking into his bright blue eyes causing Mickey to blush.

 _“Pull yourself together, fuck,”_ Mickey chastised himself silently, as he was here for one reason and one reason only. Help out the business, not get the hots for some rich guy he had no chance of sleeping with, although he sure wished he could. Mickey would take that boy to the fantasy suite in a heartbeat if he could just skip right to it.

“Yeah, you too man,” he nodded and quickly grasped Ian’s strong grip before letting it go quickly and turned on his heel to walk up to the large round topped door where fourteen other men were already waiting.

______________________________________________________________________

Once all 30 men were inside the living room area of the mansion, Ian returned and stood at the front of the room, turning a previously buzzing room full of tipsy men into silence.

“Hey everyone, I’m so glad to be here tonight and I’m really looking forward to getting to know you all. I know this whole journey is a bit unorthodox and it might take some people, including myself, a while to warm up. All I ask is that you all give me a chance to show you my true self and you do the same back. I have a gut feeling my husband is in this room.” Typically Mickey would rolled his eyes at a statement like that, but for some reason it sounded endearing and genuine coming out of Ian’s mouth.

Right away, the pretentious jerk from the limo, Dash pulled Ian to the side and asked to be the first one to talk to him before Ian even had a chance to take a sip of his own drink. Whereas most of the men in the room were on their first cocktail or beer in Mickey’s case, the former model was on his third and cleary on his way to drunk with his irregular steps. This just solidified Mickey’s disdain for Dash. He didn’t know why but seeing Dash’s hand on Ian’s arm as he guided them to a more private spot turned Mickey’s blood hot.

Sure, Ian was hot, but he was only here to help promote his business. It’s not like he was actually here to date Ian, so Mickey didn’t understand why he was so irked over Dash. He chalked it up to Ian being a nice guy and he didn’t like seeing nice people played by jerks.

Eventually another guy named, Henry, who was about his own height, but with bright blonde hair went to go steal Ian away from Dash. Dash came back into the main room fuming and headed straight for the bar. The night went on like this where a new guy would swoop in on Ian every ten minutes and the previous suiter would come back annoyed. Mickey took the time to talk to the other waiting men and made sure to mention Tat-U-Up several times in hopes some of it would end up on the show.

It had been about four hours and it was almost 1am by the time Ian was talking with his 29th suitor. He kept mental notes of which ones he felt a connection with and which might become a part of the five men he had to send home after the cocktail party. He noted that the one man who had really caught his attention during introductions, Mickey, with his adorable stuttering and sharp, blue eyes had yet to come get him.

Even when the 24th man, who Ian had a hard time keeping a conversation with, went back to the main room, Mickey still never came to chat. Ian was honestly a bit disappointed at first and then worry took over when he thought something must have happened to him. He would have been pretty bummed if he had already decided to go home just on that one introduction with Ian because he was the man Ian was most physically attracted to at the get go. His dark hair contrasting with his blue eyes was stunning, he was thick in all the right places and not to mention that he was a bit shorter than Ian, which is just how he liked his men.

So he went back out the main room to see if he could find Chris Harrison or one of the main producers like Crystal or Dylan but the moment he walked in, there was Mickey sitting on one of the couches sipping a beer. He looked to be totally fine. Maybe he didn’t realize all the other men had gone and there was an opening to talk to Ian, Ian thought to himself.

Mickey looked up from his drink to see Ian coming towards him and stopping right in front of him, “Hi, Mickey right?” Ian asked trying to play it cool when in reality he knew his name easily.

“Uh, yeah, hi?” Mickey grumbled. There was that adorable stumbling over his words, masked by a tough looking exterior that Ian was growing fond of.

Ian scratched the back of his head, never having thought he’d have to ask one of the guys to talk to _him,_ “So, I think you’re the only guy I haven’t talked to tonight, do you wanna go over there and chat?” he asked pointing towards a private room with a couch that he had spoken to the other men in.

Mickey’s eyes went wide at that. He hadn’t realized he was the only guy who hadn’t tried to talk to Ian. So if he was trying to convince everyone that this wasn’t a scam and he was actually here for Ian, he wasn’t off to a great start. “Yes, I just… uh, sorry I…” he tried to cover and think of a reason as to why he hadn’t gone to steal time with Ian and came up short, “let’s go,” he ended up muttering while standing up, tucking his head and walking in front of Ian so he wouldn’t see the embarrassment crawling up his neck.

The private room wasn’t so private as there were two cameramen, a boom operator, Crystal, and another lower level producer he couldn’t remember the name of all lined up on the right side of the room. Across from them was a couch and few chairs set up around a wooden coffee table. Mickey stood a little off the left side of the door, taking it all in as Ian passed him and went to sit on the couch.

After, getting lost in looking around the room for a 30 seconds, he was brought back to reality by Ian’s low chuckle, “You want to join me on the couch, Mickey?” Mickey really didn’t like the way his name sounded coming from Ian’s lips, and by that he meant he liked it too much for his own good, and he had only know the man for a few hours.

“Oh shit, yeah, sorry,” Mickey mumbled giving one last glance to the crew before walking behind the coffee table to sit on the opposite side of the couch of Ian. He couldn’t be farther away from Ian if he tried.

Ian smiled softly at him, “Are you nervous?” he asked.

“Hell no.” Mickey replied immediately. Milkovich men didn’t get nervous.

“Oh,” Ian replied, looking slightly crestfallen, “I just figured since you didn’t try to come talk to me…” Ian trailed off looking down at his lap. “How come you didn’t then?”

Mickey had to think of something quick. He knew he couldn’t say, _Oh I’m just here to promote my tattoo shop._ Even if Crystal hadn’t given him a talk earlier that day in private about how that might not come off well to the other guys and could piss them all off if they found out, he knew telling the truth would have been a sure-fire way to get him the boot the first night. So he went with the first thing he could think of, “I guess I’m just shy…I don’t know.” _Real smooth_ , he thought to himself. As long as Ian bought it, that’s all that mattered.

He seemed to buy it luckily, “I understand that, I feel like this whole process could turn even the most outgoing guy into a bumbling mess.” Mickey looked up at that with his eyebrows scrunched together, realizing he had indeed been stuttering every chance he had to talk to Ian. Ian noticed Mickey’s change in demeanor immediately, “Not that it’s bad or anything, I actually think it’s kind of cute when you do it,” Ian finished bashfully, looking up at Mickey through his lashes.

“I so do not do that man,” Mickey teased playfully even though he knew he did.

“Mmhmm, sure, “Ian chuckled, finally glad Mickey seemed to be more comfortable talking now.

After a few seconds of silence, but before it got awkward, Ian asked, “So tell me a little about yourself, Mickey. Where are you from, what do you do?”

Mickey put on his game face. This was it. This part was likely going to be aired, “I’m from the Chicago where I own a great tattoo shop called Tat-U-Up,” he spoke clearly and articulately.

Ian straight up laughed at Mickey’s mechanical response, “You almost sound like you’re pitching me.”

Mickey laughed along and shook his head, trying to not let on just how close to the truth Ian actually was. Ian seemed like a pretty decent guy, not at all like the uptight rich pussy he pictured as the bachelor, and was starting to feel bad about lying to him.

“So, you mentioned Chicago, you born there as well?” Ian continued his inquiry of Mickey.

“Yup. Southside, born and raised,” Mickey stated proudly, no longer ashamed of his hometown like he was as a teen.

Ian perked up right away, subconsciously scooting closer to Mickey, “I’m from the Southside too! I live on the Northside now, but I lived in Canaryville until I was 23, actually.”

Mickey’s dark eyebrows shot up his forehead in disbelief, “You? Southside? No fucking way man. Not with that face,” He threw back not even caring that his thug attitude and language were coming out. After just a few minutes, talking to Ian somehow felt natural to him.

“I swear,” Ian laughed, “And does that mean you like my face?” he smirked.

“Your words, not mine,” Mickey said putting his hands up in a defensive motion.

Ian got quiet all of sudden and Mickey realized he was looking at his hands, his knuckles more specifically. Although he wasn’t ashamed of where he grew up anymore, his knuckle tattoos were one thing he wished he could hide sometimes. He didn’t want to remove them because they were apart of him, he just wished he could decide when to reveal them to new people.

“What do your finger tats say?” Ian asked on cue.

“Uh…” Mickey was more tense now and remembered the cameras were on him and didn’t want to read the curse out loud so he just put his hands together for Ian to see.

Ian eyes carefully ran over each letter, and then he reached out to trace the letters, initially surprising Mickey who pulled back his hands for a split second before returning them to Ian’s curious hands. His heart felt funny as Ian’s soft fingers traced all eight fingers as if he was trying to memorize the shape of the tattoos. The only sounds being heard was Mickey’s loud breathing. Mickey wouldn’t have been surprised if his beating heart was being picked up on camera. What was getting into him tonight? He never experienced this type of reaction with any other man before and as scary as that was, he didn’t want to stop the feeling in his chest.

“Did you do them yourself?” Ian questioned as soon as he was done touching them. Neither of them realized that they were both mourning the loss of touch as much as the other was.

“Nah, man, my friend did them in high school. Kind of a big drunken mistake,” Mickey answered biting his bottom lip.

Ian’s breath caught as he took in Mickey’s pink plump lip in between his teeth. Before he stared too long, he pulled himself together, “I don’t think they’re a mistake, it’s a part of you, and I think they’re pretty badass.”

Mickey blushed at the compliment and looked down at his lap, before looking back up to see Ian blushing too. They both burst out laughing at their similar reaction to Ian’s words. The rest of their time together went by smoothly. They were able to talk about their big crazy families and their numerous stories of doing what it took to keep food on the table and a roof over their head, back in the day. Neither boy realized how much time had passed until Crystal came over and said it had been twenty minutes and the other men were getting upset Mickey was getting so much time.

As Mickey’s senses came back to the entire room, and not just Ian in front of him, he realized he could hear Dash coming up to the door with another guy fighting over who was going to get to interrupt Mickey’s time. Fortunately Ian and Mickey both got up and walked out together before one of the men could break down the door. Mickey found himself disappointed that his conversation with Ian had gotten interrupted, but he just kept telling himself that wasn’t what he was there for.

“What the hell, Mickey?” Dash glared at him in a harsh whisper Ian wouldn’t hear, as they walked back toward the main living room. “You really think Ian wanted hear your boring ass life stories for that long. He was probably doing everything in his power not to doze off while you talked his head off,” he sneered at Mickey as he took a seat near where Ian was standing at the front of the room while Mickey walked to the back of the room to get another beer. Mickey knew Dash was just trying to rile him up, but he couldn’t help but wonder if he was right, and Ian was just pretending to seem interested in him. Ian had moved on to bigger and better things than the Southside. Would he really like a guy like Mickey? Mickey also couldn’t help but wonder why he cared in the first place. This was all just a scam to him right?

His self deprecating thoughts were interrupted by Chris Harrison, “Alright Ian, now that you’ve had a chance to get to know all the men a bit better, it’s time to hand out the first impression rose.”

Mickey zoned out after that announcement knowing there was no way in hell he was getting that rose. He would be lucky to get one at the ceremony. He was enjoying his beer and struck up a conversation with another suitor; a dirty blonde man named Rowan, he seemed to be a chill dude. They talked about their jobs, Rowan was in construction, while Mickey could see out of the corner of his eye Ian talking to the producers. That part of course wouldn’t air but he’d heard from some of the other men who had read up on the show that the producers try to influence the bachelor to choose certain people for certain roses.

As Rowan was talking about his backpacking trip the summer before, Ian came up to them and cleared his throat, causing both boys to look up at that suitor. “Hey Mickey, do you want to come walk and talk with me for a minute?” he asked shyly.

Mickey was confused at this point. Why was Ian acting shy all of sudden and why was he talking to him at all, “Um, sure. But aren’t you supposed to be giving out that first rose or somethin’?” Mickey asked.

Ian’s cheeks turned as red as his hair, which should have been his first clue, but it wasn’t until he tilted his head, looked Mickey in the eye and said,“ _Yeah…”_ that Mickey put the pieces together. Ian was giving him the first impression rose. Holy shit.

Mickey was shocked, frozen in his spot, and then the guilt hit. Ian really thought he was here for love and liked him enough to give him the first rose. Mickey fought his brain to get his mouth to start working before his cover was blown, and Ian saw his expression as guilt and not surprise. After about ten seconds of silence but what felt like a lot longer, “Of course, that would be good. Let’s walk,” he finally got out.

Ian led him out to the back of the house and they walked along the dimly lit rectangular pool in silence until they finally reached a more private area, barring the camera crew of course. He really wanted to reach out and hold Mickey’s hand the whole way there, but he didn’t get the feeling Mickey held hands after only knowing someone for half a day, if ever.

Once Ian determined they were in a nice spot, he turned and faced Mickey, causing them to almost crash into each other.

Ian stood stock still trying to look into Mickey’s eyes while Mickey’s eyes are looking everywhere but Ian’s face. Ian gives up and just starts, “Mickey, I’m going to really try and not make this sound cheesy because you seem like the type of guy to beat me up for it, but I had a nice time talking with you today and I kind of got the feeling you liked it too?”

Mickey nodded subconsciously at that. _Why was he leading Ian on? Was he leading Ian on?_ “I don’t know what it is,” Ian continued, reaching into his inside suit pocket, “but you are different than any of the other guys here. Different than any guy I’ve ever met. The whole time we were talking, I felt a genuine connection. You’re just real, no bizarre gimmicks to get my attention, just you. And I really like that. So…will you accept this first impression rose, Mick?” Ian held out a red rose to him.

 _Mick._ Hmm. Only Mandy ever called him that before. But he had to admit he liked the way it sounded coming from Ian. “Yes, I’ll accept the rose, Gallagher,” Mickey smirked. He wasn’t ever going to say no because he knew why he needed to be here. But he also wouldn’t mind spending more time with Ian.

At his words, Ian smiled so brightly, Mickey thought it rivalled the moon that night. He leaned in to pin the rose to Mickey’s jacket, and then pulled back to look into Mickey’s eyes. Mickey realized that he was now looking Ian in the eyes as well. His stomach started to flutter and tighten repeatedly as he saw Ian’s body lean closer to him. Centimeter by centimeter. Time was moving slow as Mickey tried to think of what to do. This was not part of the plan. Kissing was not part of the plan. Mickey didn’t even kiss guys he was remotely interested in, let alone guys he was scamming. He needed to pull back before things got too real. With this moment and the rest of his time here. He needed to remember what he was here for and quick, as Ian’s mouth was almost to his.

Without thinking through what he was doing, Mickey’s hands were flat on Ian’s chest for a split second before he shoved him hard into the pool behind them. Audible gasps from the producers and camera crew a few feet behind Mickey could be heard, including one from Mickey as he realized what he had just done. He had really fucked up.

He watched Ian’s now dark red wet locks pop up above the water and Ian rub his eyes as they were filled with water since he didn’t have to time to shut them before being pushed in. “WHAT THE HELL, MICKEY?! Why did you do that?”

“Tripped,” Mickey muttered quietly. He didn’t have a good excuse besides the truth. But he wasn’t sure what the truth entirely was anymore. Was he scared he wanted to kiss Ian, or did he really not want to get Ian’s hopes up by letting him kiss him?

Ian looked like he was going to call Mickey's bluff, so Mickey turned on his heel and practically ran past the crew, past the other men who had come to see what the commotion was. A few camera crew workers followed him and were shouting various questions, including Crystal who he thought was on his side. “Why’d you shove Ian, Mickey? Why did you do it? Did you not want to kiss Ian, Mickey?” all from Crystal.

Mickey flipped the cameras the bird without even turning around as he continued to stomp off and up to his shared room in the house. He shut the door in the camera’s face and they finally got the message to leave him alone when they realized they weren’t going to get anything from him right now. Luckily the room of 3 bunkbeds was empty as everyone else was still outside. He wasn’t in the mood right now to face the world. He crawled up to his top bunk and shoved his face in his pillow letting out a muffled groan. He figured Ian was going to take back the rose and send him home and he had messed up his chances to build a fanbase to help out the business.

In reality, Ian wasn’t mad, just confused. He shook his wet head as he had watched Mickey run away and flip off the crew. He lost track of him as he went in the house as about eight other men had swarmed him to make sure he was okay. Ian didn’t understand Mickey’s behavior and decided he was going to try and talk to him to make sure he was okay as soon as he got a chance.

As it happened, Ian didn’t get his chance to talk to Mickey later that night. He was never able to get away from the other suitors and the producers to go find Mickey and then it was time for the first rose ceremony.

Mickey did come down stairs for that but only at the last minute and went straight into the lineup.

Mickey himself was dumbfounded that Ian hadn’t gone straight up to him and taken his rose. He actually gave him a shy smile when they first made awkward eye contact when Mickey came down stairs. Maybe it was against the rules for Ian to take back a rose. That was the only explanation Mickey could think of as Ian must hate him now.

Mickey stood in line with the other men as he listened to Ian name and give roses out until their were only 3 left. “Evan, will you accept this rose?” Ian asked

“Of course,” Evan grinned happily, knocking Mickey’s shoulder as he pushed past the men to get to Ian.

“Jacob R., will you accept this rose?”

“Definitely! Oh my gosh!” Jacob R, there were two Jacobs, replied in a high pitched giddy voice as he skipped down to Ian. Mickey couldn’t help but think how he and his brothers would have beat the crap out of a guy like Jacob back in the day.

Mickey’s trip down memory lane was interrupted by Chris Harrison, “Alright, Ian, gentlemen, this is the final rose of the night.”

Ian sighed and picked up the final rose, “Before I give this one out I just want to say it has been a pleasure getting to know each and every one of you tonight and thank you for giving me a chance. You are all such great guys, some of you are similar to how I pictured my suitors would be…and some of you really surprised me,” Mickey could have sworn Ian looked right at him when he said that but his mind was probably just playing tricks on him, “but I have to go with my heart on this.” There were six men left, including Dash, and if Mickey believed in a higher power he would have been praying to them that Ian didn’t choose Dash.

“Dash.” _Of course,_ Mickey thought. “Will you accept this rose?” Ian asked.

Dash’s smug smile burned in Mickey’s eyes as he strode down to claim his rose announcing, “saved the best for last, I see,” to the rest of the group. As he approached Ian, he grabbed Ian by the back of the neck and pulled him into a tongue filled kiss. Mickey almost gagged on the spot, while the rest of the suitors’ faces dropped at the sight of Dash stealing the first kiss with Ian.

“Wow,” Mickey heard Ian mutter and then smile as he pulled back from the kiss with Dash. “Like I said you guys are really surprising me tonight.

Before anyone could really voice complaints, Chris Harrison spoke up, “Well that concludes tonight’s rose ceremony, Gentlemen, if you did not receive a rose, please say your goodbyes.

With that, Mickey bolted back upstairs and headed for bed, too exhausted to socialize anymore, and still not ready to face Ian again.

Mickey tossed and turned for what felt like hours as the rest of the men eventually trickled in. The next day would be the start of many group and one on one dates with Ian so Mickey really should have been getting some shut eye. However, his mind couldn’t stop going back to Ian’s kiss with Dash. He was having trouble making sense of why he felt so put off by the sight of Ian kissing Dash. He fell asleep convincing himself it was because Dash was an asshole and nothing more.

 _Week 1 Eliminations in bold: Anthony, Ashton, Ben, Brice,_ **_Christopher_ ** _, Clark, Colins, Dash, Drake, Evan, Henry, Isaac, Jacob L, Jacob R, Jose, Justin, Kyle, Lucas, Max, Mickey,_ **_Nathan_ ** _, Nolan,_ **_Owen_ ** _, Quincy, Rowan, Sage,_ **_Trent_ ** _, Tyler, Zach,_ **_Zeke_ **


	4. Roll With It

The next morning after breakfast, there was a knock on the front door. “I got it!” Rowan yelled, and bounded off to the door and was back with a white envelope in his hand. “It’s a group date card,” he continued as he opened it up and read the card:

_ Isaac, Henry, Rowan, Jacob L, Dash, Lucas, Anthony, Jose, and Mickey… _

_ Are you ready to roll? _

As soon as he was finished reading the card, the whole room was buzzing with chatter wondering what the date could be.  _ Are you ready to roll? What the hell did that mean. It was so vague,  _ Mickey wondered to himself. And just his luck the producers stuck him with Dash.

They all got ready to go and headed out in the limo to what looked like a large open parking lot with various cones and other obstacles set up.

They were told to line up shoulder to should and soon enough Ian and Chris Harrison stepped out of a trailer and walked towards them. This was Mickey’s first time seeing Ian in the sunlight and he didn’t know how it was possible for him to look hotter but it was. His hair was incredibly vibrant, as were his green eyes under the sun. He was only wearing a T-shirt and basketball shorts that showed off his muscular body.

“We’re glad to see you boys all here. The first part of today’s group date is going to be a roller skating obstacle course!” Chris proudly announced.  _ Are you ready to roll?  _ Now the date card was making sense, but Mickey wasn’t excited at all as he had never skated before in his life. They didn’t have money for luxury items like skates growing up in his neighborhood. He just hoped Ian remembered his roots when he watched Mickey likely face plant when it was his turn.

Chris explained how the course would work. Each suitor would have a turn to put on skates and go through the course and try to take the least amount of time possible. If they knocked over a blue obstacle, ten seconds was added to their time, but if they knocked over a red obstacle, they had to start the course over. The course ended by them skating zigzag around six cones and then skating to Ian and giving him a kiss on the cheek. Mickey was not looking forward to that part. He also explained that the person with the fastest time would get an extra 30 minutes with Ian before the group hangout as a prize.

First up was Lucas, a tall and skinny blonde who honestly looked like a skater boy, or at least probably had some experience on the skates. Mickey’s thoughts were confirmed when Lucas easily skated through most of the course, only knocking down one blue obstacle with a time of 1:34.

Luckily, the next two to go, Jacob L and then Rowan, who Mickey had decided was likely going to be his only friend there, both knocked down a couple blue and one red each. Jacob’s time was 2:10 and Rowan’s was 2:29.

The rest of the men went, some better than others and some who Mickey thought he could maybe get a time similar too.

Isaac: 1:58

Anthony: 3:41

Jose: 3:12

Henry: 2:50

Next up was Dash, and then Mickey. Of course Dash easily skated through the course without knocking over a single obstacle. While waiting in line, Mickey had learned through the other men who had spent time with Dash that he played roller hockey throughout his childhood in Los Angeles. Dash cruised through the ending cones, but instead of pecking Ian on the cheek like everyone else, he once again, planted his lips onto Ian’s with a time of 1:27, sliding into first place _. _ Dash’s behavior only solidified Mickey’s disdain for him, and he had only known him for two days.

Dash skated on back to the line to looked of annoyance and anger from the other men. “Hey, what can I say, boys? You don’t go from second base back to first, now do ya?” He smirked at them all, even accidentally running into Mickey as he got back in his spot, even though he had no trouble breaking during his round.

Now Mickey was up. He was the only who had chosen to wear all the offered protective gear. The helmet, which everyone else wore, plus the wrist guards, elbow pads and knee pads. He knew he looked like a dork, but looking cool wasn’t worth a broken bone. He had passed the point in his life where he cared what strangers thought of him. 

The timer buzzed and off Mickey went, barely making it ten feet by the time he slid to his butt. And he hadn’t even hit the obstacle section yet. He got back up, and literally dusted himself off as he had some gravel imbedded in his remaining skin that was showing. He then continued on his skate approaching a blue squishy log standing up that he had to do a circle around without knocking over.

Mickey was certainly a sight to see during this skate. His knees were bent, putting him as close to the ground as possible without actually being on the ground. He was wobbling side to side on the skates as if he were drunk. He looked like a five year old with all his protective padding as he inched along on the skates with his arms out to his sides for balance.

As he predicted, Mickey knocked over the first blue obstacle, but at least didn’t fall. Next he had to skate underneath a limbo stick type red obstacle. Unfortunately, Mickey wasn’t quite low enough and knocked the stick out of its holders, and had to start the course again. The same thing happened the second time when he got to the limbo stick, and he could hear the other boys laughing behind him. By the third try he was able to pass the limbo and make it to the next obstacle, a rope ladder suspended six inches above ground, you had to step in and out of. He almost managed it but got his skate stuck in the last rung and took the whole thing down. Luckily it only added time, which he figured by now was the slowest anyways. He didn’t care, he just wanted to get this embarrassment over with.

“You got this Mickey, over half way there!” Ian’s cheerful voice poked through his frustrations and spurred him on to keep going. Ian’s belief in him had him believing he could do it as well.  This led to a little more confidence than he should have had as he completely wiped out on the small ramp he had to skate up and then down. Unfortunately, that was a red obstacle and falling on it counted as knocking it over so he had to start the course over.

He looked to his left at the big stopwatch board, and saw his current time, just over four and half minutes.  _ Great.  _ He was about to just give up and take his skates off before he saw Dash’s smug smile in his peripheral vision. His hatred of Dash fueled his competitive side as he took the course a final time, practically flyer through the obstacles, even going over the ramp so fast he didn’t have time to fall.

“That’s it Mickey! You’re almost done!” he heard his friend Rowan yell, amidst all the other boys practically clutching their sides with laughter at how long Mickey was taking.

Mickey slowly but steadily zig zagged through the cones and braced himself for kissing Ian on the cheek. Just as his lips touched Ian’s cheek, his back skate suddenly slipped out from under him and he fell face first, grabbing onto Ian on instinct, taking them both down.

The laughter of all the other suitors, and even some of the other crew could be heard as Mickey crawled off Ian as fast as he could. Ian managed to get up first and offered his hand to Mickey who was struggling to get up in his skates. Mickey reluctantly took his hand and was pulled to his feet. “Uh, thanks and…sorry,” Mickey mumbled, not looking Ian in the eyes.

Mickey’s final time was announced by Chris Harrison, 6:12. The slowest by almost double. His cheeks flared up and he skated to a nearby bench to take off his skates, practically chucking them at the production assistant who came to collect them, and then heading to the bathroom. He didn’t need to hang out with the other guys while they all gave him a hard time for his skating. He figured Rowan wouldn’t, but he still just wanted to be alone.

When he finally rejoined the group, they were all looking towards the far side of the parking lot where Ian and Dash, the winner of the group date were having their 30 minutes of extra time. Mickey rolled his eyes and grabbed a sandwich from the craft service table and went to sit by Rowan until it was time for the group hangout with Ian.

The group hangout consisted of them eating an early dinner with Ian on the nearby boardwalk and then sitting around a bonfire on the beach where every so often one of the suitors would steal Ian to walk a bit away and talk in person. Of course, in the end, Mickey was the only one who hadn’t pulled Ian away for a chat. In fact he had done everything in his power to not get anywhere near Ian. He luckily grabbed the chair in between his friend Rowan and Jose, on the opposite side of the circle from Ian.

Eventually Mickey’s luck ran out and Ian tapped him on the shoulder, “Can we talk Mickey?

Mickey put on his best smile, but after laughing for real the night before, Ian could tell it wasn’t genuine, which concerned him. Ian liked the time he had spent with Mickey so far and was worried Mickey wasn’t reciprocating his feelings.

They walked towards the water with about two feet of space between them, Mickey grumbling the whole time about how no one told him to bring flip flops and he didn’t like his feet getting sandy.

“You’re cute when you’re grumpy, you know that?” Ian tried to break the tension.

“I am not cute,” Mickey groaned back. “I’m a fucking badass thug from the Southside.”

“Mmhmm, sure you are, Mick,” Ian teased back.

It was silent again for a few moments, save for the sounds of the waves and other beachgoers having a good time.

“Sorry, about ya know…falling on you…earlier. I’ve never skated before,” Mickey muttered. “Not everyone has a daddy to sign them up for skating lessons their whole goddam childhood!” Mickey spoke with vehemence.

Ian just smiled shyly at the last part, knowing he was talking about Dash, but not wanting to bad mouth any of the contestants this early on.

“Well, I find it admirable how you just rolled with it… pun intended…” Ian barely got out the last words before cracking up.

“You are such a dork, man,” Mickey shook his head and bit his bottom lip to try in hold in his own laugh, as he continued walking along the damp water, Ian chasing after him.

“Me, a dork?! Did you not see yourself in that full-on protective get up out there today! My little brother doesn’t even wear that much when he skates and he just turned ten!”

“Well, excuse me for taking precautions. I’d probably be in the ER right now if I hadn’t. You saw how many times I fell! One of those had to be a broken bone without the padding!”

“Well maybe all those falls just means you’re falling for me?” Ian asked with one eyebrow raised.

Mickey scoffed and turned away again, sensing the conversation was leading towards a serious topic now. He was right.

“Can I ask about last night?” Ian continued.

After a few seconds of contemplation, Mickey nodded his head curtly.

“Ok,” Ian chuckled, realizing he would have to do most of the talking, “I guess I’ll start then. Why did you push me in the pool when I tried to kiss you?”

Mickey just shrugged his shoulders. He was not making this easy for Ian.

“Did you not want to kiss me? Or do you not want to be here?”

“No. It’s not that.” Mickey wasn’t sure what was a lie and what wasn’t. He wouldn’t say he liked Ian, but talking to Ian had been easy and fun, and Mickey had never had that before. Mickey was confused with himself and the whole situation, so he decided to try a bit of honesty. “I guess… I just… I don’t normally kiss…especially when I just meet someone. You don’t get a lot of practice kissing guys on the Southside,” Mickey got out before looking up at Ian to brace for his reaction.

“Tell me about it. Don’t forget I grew up there too. I know what’s it’s like to not feel totally comfortable. Just remember that you can talk to me about how you feel next time…instead of pushing me in the pool,” Ian laughed. “But I’m glad you’re being honest with me now, Mickey.”

Mickey internally cringed at that because even if he did tell Ian truthful bits about his life, he still hadn’t been honest about the real reason he came on the show.

Mickey just nodded along and they started the walk back toward the group with Mickey quickly changing the subject. The tattoo artist in him had him asking Ian if he had any tattoos, which he did. One on his rib cage of an eagle holding a rifle that he had gotten in high school when he wanted to the join the army.

Ian wanting to join the army really surprised Mickey, “So how come you didn’t end up going? Cold feet?”

“I did actually go to basic training for a couple months,”

“What happened?” Mickey asked, slowing down his pace so he could hear the rest before they got back to the group. He strangely found himself interested in Ian’s life, even though he’d never cared about other people’s lives before.

“Just wasn’t a good fit.” Ian answered quickly and quietly. Mickey could sense it wasn’t something Ian wanted to go into detail about, so he didn’t push it, and by now they were within earshot of the rest of the guys.

____________________________________________________________________________________________

The group date was coming to an end and Chris Harrison walked over to the bonfire to tell everyone it was time for Ian to hand out the group date rose. Whoever got this rose would be safe from the next elimination.

“I had a really great time with you all today,” Ian started. “It was nice to learn a little bit more about each of your personalities. I’m so lucky to have so many great guys here on this journey with me.” If it wasn’t Ian speaking, Mickey would have been rolling his eyes, but there was something about Ian that had Mickey just listening to his voice quietly. “Today’s group rose goes to someone who didn’t follow the crowd and wasn’t afraid to be themselves and stand up for a friend, which are qualities I really admire. Rowan, I really admire how you were cheering everyone on in the roller skating challenge even when others were being more competitive. Will you accept this rose?

“I’m would be glad to!” Rowan answered, letting Ian pin the rose on him. In that moment, Mickey felt genuinely happy for his friend. He really appreciated Rowan’s friendship and would have been truly bummed not to have him here. Mickey’s happiness for Rowan helped squash any of Mickey’s lingering thoughts that this thing with Ian may be more than a scam and that it was just Dash whom Mickey didn’t like to see around Ian. At least it helped for the for the next few days.

Ian and Mickey didn’t get to spend much time together for the rest of the week. The day after the group date, Ian went on a one on one date with Cole. Cole was the type of guy Ian typically went out with back home so he figured that was a safe place to start with the solo dates. Cole was just a bit shorter than him, muscular, had wavy brown hair gelled back like Ian’s, and dimples. They got along well enough on their arcade then dinner date, but the conversation was just not as natural as Ian would have hoped.

Ian gave Cole a rose on the date anyways, but he still didn’t feel as genuinely intrigued or interested in him as he did Mickey. He felt that way about a lot of the guys to be honest, with an exception of a few. Especially Mickey. There was just something about Mickey. He was so real and honest, and completely unapologetically himself. He brought the Southside attitude that reminded Ian of home with the added sense of adventure and new beginnings.

The day after that was the second group date of the week with the left-over guys who hadn’t gone on a date yet. Ian was slightly bummed he wasn’t allowed to have Mickey on another date. That meant he wouldn’t get to talk to him again until the cocktail party directly before the rose ceremony. He just hoped Mickey was in the mood for talking that night, but he was quickly learning that Mickey Milkovich couldn’t be predicted.

Ian lucked out and he was able to pull Mickey to talk for a about 15 minutes during the cocktail party and Mickey seemed to be in a great mood. They were able to pick up where they left off talking about what they liked to do for fun and somehow got into an argument over Steven Seagal versus Van Damme as they were both adamant their respective favorites could win in a throw down.

Eventually his time with Mickey was interrupted by Dash, who Ian was starting to notice was not getting along well with Mickey, and Ian was left wanting more time with him. He knew what he had to do next week.


	5. Floating and Falling

The previous week had quickly come to a close with the rose ceremony in which Ashton and Brice were sent home. The next two days, none of the suitors were in contact with Ian as those days were used to film interviews with the contestants and Ian.

 _Week 2 Eliminations in bold: Anthony,_ **_Ashton_ ** _, Ben,_ **_Brice_ ** _, Clark, Colins, Dash, Drake, Evan, Henry, Isaac, Jacob L, Jacob R, Jose, Justin, Kyle, Lucas, Max, Mickey, Nolan, Quincy, Rowan, Sage, Tyler, Zach_

The boys spent those two days cooped up in the mansion, which Mickey found ironic. The house they were in was such a contrast to his Southside life, yet he knew he would be having more fun back home. The producers spent these two days trying to rile up the cast and get them to bicker with each other. There were successful as plenty of arguments broke out between the men about who was there for the _right reasons_ , and who wasn’t. Mickey did his best to clear out of the area as he didn’t want anyone to find out that he truly was the one who didn’t sign up for the right reasons. Fortunately, Mickey passed through the weekend relatively unscathed, with only a few rude remarks exchanged between Dash and himself. His tuffs with Dash were quickly becoming routine, but had yet to become anything serious to worry about. Mickey was Southside after all. If he could deal with the likes of his father, he could handle some middle school name calling.

The start of week 3 was another group date with Justin, Evan, Nolan, Anthony, Rowan and Dash. So Mickey had another day to kill inside the mansion. Most of the other guys would fool around in the pool but Mickey preferred to stay indoors most of the time, especially if Rowan wasn’t there to hang out with.

The next day, another white envelope arrived at the front door of the mansion, Evan bounded off to get it, his light brown trusses flopping as he went. “Let’s see what it says,” he taunted with a smirk on his face. Since yesterday was a group date, they figured this was a one on one, which were the most highly anticipated as everyone wanted one. “Mickey, Let’s sea-ze the day!” Hoots and hollers were heard from the whole group and some even came over and patted Mickey on the back wishing him good luck. “And,” Evan continued after the cheers died down, “it’s spelled S-E-A-Z-E, so it’s probably something on the ocean.”

Mickey was confused. _Why would Ian choose him? There had to be other men there that he wanted to hang out with more. Sure they had good conversation and laughs the past few weeks, but did that mean Ian was actually in to him?_ His thoughts were broken by Crystal the producer who came to give him the rundown of what he needed to pack. Casual clothes and a _bathing suit._ Shit. Mickey didn’t have one with him, and for good reason. He was too scared to tell the producers this as he was weirdly worried that the date would be taken away from him. Part of him was actually excited to hang out with Ian, even if he knew deep down, he wasn’t the guy Ian was going to choose in the end. That’s not what he was here for anyways, so it didn’t matter.

He packed up his stuff and lied when Crystal asked if he had packed his suit. Hopefully his Southside charm would help him weasel his way out of needing that suit and away from the water when the time came.

He was driven in the white production van with Crystal and Dylan to the date site which took about 30 minutes. When the producers told him they had arrived, Mickey looked around to find they were in a marina docking area. Every way you looked there were boats of various sizes tied up to wood docks. It looked like an endless abyss of white steel and turquoise water. Chicago has a few ports, but nothing like the Marina Del Rey, which he had realized they were at based on all the signage.

The producers walked him down one of the long wooden docks which was a little too rickety and old for Mickey’s liking. However, there was nothing old or rickety at all about the boat they stopped in front of. There they stood, looking at a shiny new luxury yacht, the length of an entire football field, looking sleek as ever under the shining sun. Also looking sleek as ever, was Ian Gallagher dressed in a light green polo shirt and beige khakis, walking down the dock staircase tied to the Yacht and waving to Mickey with his face splitting grin.

Mickey could admit the man looked damn good. Frankly, he always looked good. He could probably wear a trash bag and Mickey would still have to control his jaw from dropping after seeing Ian after an extended period of time.

Ian finally reached Mickey with a small smile on his face as he took in Mickey’s appearance. He just couldn’t get enough of the man, and even though he may come off as tough and crude to others, Ian thought he was totally charming with a heart of gold on the inside waiting to be seen. “Hey, Mick, you look really good!” Ian praised as his eyes continued to rake over Mickey’s body, finally landing on his newly flushed face.

“Uh, thanks man, you too,” Mickey complimented back. He was never one for giving or receiving compliments in the past.

It was explained to them by the producers that they would be taking the Yacht out for a full day’s worth of activities, including feeding dolphins, getting couples massages in the full service spa, as well as possibly getting to go in the water to look at fish if the water was calm. Mickey hoped like hell that the water was not calm.

Once they were allowed on to the ship, Ian was feeling brave and grabbed Mickey’s hand without giving him time to prepare. He knew Mickey wasn’t the touchy feely kind, but he needed to start making strides in their relationship if they were going to get anywhere in the eight weeks left, and Ian certainly hoped they did. He felt Mickey tense initially, but after a reassuring squeeze, he seemed to relax and didn’t mention anything about the hand holding.

Ian proceeded to give Mickey the grand tour, which he was already afforded, having gotten their about an hour early to do his interviews discussing his feelings about the upcoming day. Ian watched in awe as Mickey took in his surroundings. The first deck included a lounge area and full bar which Mickey smirked at, adding, “We’re definitely gonna have to hit that up later.”

“Whatever you want, Mick. We got the whole day and the whole Yacht to ourselves,” he smiled at Mickey as they headed to the stairs that led to the underneath level. Mickey only ever allowed Mandy to call him _Mick_ in the past, but the way it rolled off Ian’s tongue just sounded so right, so he didn’t mind or attempt to correct it.

The downstairs included sleeping arrangements, bathrooms as big as Mickey’s apartment and a full restaurant and dining area with pool tables. Back up top, they headed to the second deck which offered a pool that spanned half the deck, as well as a hot tub. Mickey hoped Ian didn’t catch on to Mickey quickly pulling them towards the third deck, and away from the pools of water. The final deck had numerous enclosed cabanas and viewing areas perfect for looking out at the beautiful views they would no doubt encounter during the day. The final enclosed area had two padded tables set up for massages and Mickey dragged his hand along the soft sheets and smiling to himself, excited for that portion of the day.

Ian loved seeing Mickey smiling without so many walls up. He wasn’t naïve enough to think fifteen minutes on a yacht and two weeks with Ian could break down all his barriers, but he was happy to see Mickey being himself more often. “You ever had a professional massage?” Ian inquired.

“Nah,” the dark haired man shook his head, looking up at Ian as they made their way back down to the main deck.

“They feel so amazing Mickey, I know you’ll love it. _But,_ if you ever do feel tense, just let me know and I can give you a massage myself,” he smirked, “My brother Lip and I actually took a class on how to give massages, so I’m pretty good, and it feels nice making other people feel good, ya know?”

Mickey didn’t know how to respond to that as no man in his life had every behaved like Ian. Being sweet and open, as well as generous. That was new experience for Mickey. So he went with a response that was well with in his territory, a sarcastic remark, “A class on massages? That’s so gay, Ian. Also, what the hell kinda name is Lip? He got a weird mouth or something?”

Ian chuckled at that, grabbing Mickey’s hand again that had been let go at some point in the tour, “Well first of all, we are gay…at least I hope we both are, and nah, it’s just short for Phillip since I couldn’t say his name when I was little.”

“Ah,” Mickey added quietly as they got back to the main deck, not able to add much with the renewed sensation of Ian’s hand in his. He’d never held hands before, but quickly realized once he got Ian’s hand back that he had been missing the feeling. He let out a laugh thinking about what his father would think of him now. Going on national television with thirty other gay men, trying to find love, and holding hands with another man. His father would be rolling over in his grave which highly amused Mickey.

Ian noticed his laugh, “What’s so funny?”

“Nothing, nothing,” Mickey said shaking his head, “Just thinking how all this,” Mickey continued gesturing to the cameras and crew and between him and Ian’s hands, “Woulda fuckin’ killed ‘em if he wasn’t already six feet under.”

“So is it safe to say, he wasn’t exactly accepting of you?”

“That would be the understatement of the year, man.”

“Tell me about him,” Ian craved more information from the shorter man. He was so fascinated by his life from the bits and pieces he gathered from their talks. They grew up so close together and shared in the struggle of making ends meet growing up, but yet their lives were vastly different, and Ian wanted to know everything about Mickey.

“He…he was…” Mickey just shook his head, not ready to delve into that part of his life, even if talking to Ian was easier than anyone else. He used his index finger and thumb on the hand not already holding Ian’s to rub his eyes in frustration.

“Not getting nominated for world’s greatest dad?” Ian asked his date, trying to lighten the mood. Mickey just answered with a firm head nod and they were luckily interrupted by the Yacht crew leading them to the area where they would feed the dolphins.

The dolphin guide hired by the Yacht company, explained to them how the process would work now that they were sailing out. The were headed to an area known for its abundance of dolphins and the they’ve learned that they get fed in that area so they stay close by. Whenever they came across a dolphin they would be allowed to throw out a fish from the bucket to the dolphin. They were given gloves to put on, so they wouldn’t have to touch the fish as the smell tended to last for days.

The guide and the boys walked down the stairs of the main deck to the flat area that was just above water level where they would sit at the edge to feed the dolphins. There was a only a small loveseat style couch in the area and after the guide sat down, there was really only room for one of the boys to sit as well. So Ian took it upon himself to plop down on the cushioned seat and pulled an unsuspecting Mickey onto his lap, Ian’s chest to Mickey’s back.

Mickey made a _umph_ sound as he landed in Ian’s lap, “The fuck are you doing, Gallagher?” he questioned harshly as he abruptly tried to stand up to no avail as Ian just tightened his grip on him.

“Sitting with my date,” Ian replied innocently, as Mickey gave up his efforts to stand in favor of just turning his head to look at Ian. Ian was swiftly learning that the physical boundaries were becoming easier to push with Mickey than the emotional ones, so he would take what he could get for now.

The dark-haired man just sighed in defeat and snuggled back into the surprisingly comfortable body behind him. Suddenly his eyes went wide as could feel Ian wiggling to adjust beneath him, as he could feel _all_ of Ian.

“Jeez, now what are you doing?” Mickey blushed, trying not to let his body react to the attractive man he was sitting on.

“Just getting comfortable, sorry,” the ginger smirked before kissing Mickey on the shoulder, knowing exactly what his wiggling was doing to his date.

Mickey just laughed at the dork that was his date for the day and gazed out into the ocean, on the look out for dolphins.

Soon enough the boys and the guide had spotted a pair of dolphins a few hundred feet away that were coming towards them.

“Alright, get your fish ready!” The guide instructed as Mickey reached into the bucket to grab two fish, one for himself and one for Ian who he was still sitting on.

On the guides instruction that they were close enough, Ian threw out his fish first which the landed with a plop in front of one of the dolphins. It quickly gulped the fish down. Then it was Mickey’s turn and he chucked his fish out to the second incoming dolphin and it landed right center in the mammal’s mouth. “Holy fuck! Ian, did you see that?” Mickey practically roared, turning on Ian’s lap so he could face him. “He caught mine!”

“Hell yeah I saw, you’re a goddamn natural!” Ian praised while feeling bold and kissing Mickey on the cheek and as close to his mouth as possible without actually kissing his lips. Mickey beamed with pride at the praise, seemingly not even noticing the kiss or feeling comfortable with it if he did.

Mickey, now more in his element picked up another fish and threw it out to the dolphin Ian had originally thrown too, with it catching the fish in its mouth as well. Mickey let a low _yes_ as it caught the fish, turning back to Ian to see if he’d seen that one as well. “Forget tattoos man, you shoulda been a dolphin trainer or something. They are totally responding to you, Mick!” Ian continued to praise the man on his lap, giving him squeezes and body kisses as well, loving the way Mickey lit up at his words.

They spent about twenty more minutes tossing various dolphins fish as the yacht continued to slowly make its way around the feeding zone. The boys even got off the chair at one point to kneel down at the edge to get in some stronger throws. After the food ran out and they disposed of their gloves, they had the guide take their picture in front of the few remaining dolphins before going to the underneath level to wash up.

Crystal had followed them down below as well as the camera crew, “Alright boys, we need to get some footage of you two in the pool on the second deck since the pool company is the one that sponsored this date,” she relayed to the boys.

Mickey instantly tensed up, but no one had noticed yet.

“Cool, let’s go get changed Mick,” Ian added cheerfully as he tried to pull Mickey by the hand along to where they left their backpacks for the day. He stopped when he realized Mickey wasn’t coming along with him. “You alright?”

“I didn’t bring a suit,” Mickey told him, not looking into Ian’s eyes.

Ian quickly noticed the shift in Mickey’s mood from excited and pumped up from the dolphins to really apprehensive. “I have an extra you can borrow if you want? I couldn’t decide which one looked best on me,” Ian lightly teased hoping the suit was really the only issue even though Mickey’s body language was signaling it wasn’t.

Mickey sucked in his bottom lip between his teeth and looked around at the cameras and producers before leaning in close to Ian’s ear to whisper, “I..I can’t… ya know...swim.” Ian’s eyes went a little wide at the confession, not because he was judging Mickey, but because he just had never met an adult who couldn’t swim. He quickly relaxed his face so Mickey wouldn’t get worked up or feel embarrassed.  

Before he could respond, Crystal the producer cut in, “You know we can hear you even when you whisper, since you’re mic’d?” with a sly smirk on her face. Even weeks into the show the contestants still thought they were actually  able to have a private conversation.

Mickey’s face dropped, “Oh.” He clearly didn’t know. He watched as a production assistant handed Crystal her iPad and she scrolling and tapped for about 30 seconds before speaking again, “Why didn’t you check the box that says “ _can’t swim”_ on your application, Mickey?” She was slightly annoyed now. They needed footage of the boys in the pool and there was even going to be a surprise ocean aspect of the date that required them to be in the ocean water.

Tattooed hands quickly went into their pants pockets as Mickey’s face started turning red. He still didn’t look up when he answered Crystal, “My shit sister signed me up. She probably doesn’t know I can’t… I don’t really bring it up.”

“God damnit!” The blond woman huffed, “What are we supposed to do now? We need that footage or the company will be pissed and they’re one of our biggest sponsors!” she continued her rant out loud to everyone, yet no one in particular.

Mickey could see the other producers on the date walking over to Crystal to try and work out a plan, and before Mickey could suggest he sit on the edge of the pool and watch Ian, the man himself spoke up.

“What if I taught you?” Ian’s asked, face alight with excitement at this new idea of his, Mickey immediately pulled a face, eyebrows skyrocketing to his hairline, clearly not in favor of this.

“That would make great footage right?” Ian continued, now determined to make this happen even if Mickey was not excited at the moment. “Both of us in the pool for the company and the viewers will think I’m extra sweet and loving, right?” He teased the last part, swiveling his head between Mickey and Crystal with his eyebrows going up and down.

Mickey was still not so sure about the idea, although he was sure that the viewers would already believe those things about Ian even without this student/teacher scene, “I don't know, seems kinda fucking embarrassing for me…”

Ian shook his head rapidly and stepped up next to Mickey, grabbing his bicep so he would look at him, “It wouldn’t be, I promise. No one would be judging you. I think people would think you’re brave for doing this on a first date! Please let me teach you, Mickey, it will be fun, I swear,” Ian pleaded.

Mickey sighed reluctantly, “Fine, just don’t let me drown.” He strangely trusted Ian with the task of instructing him on how to swim and not letting him die, but he didn’t want to let that on right now.

Crystal was ecstatic with this idea and clapped her hands together, rushing the boys to go get changed. Ian let Mickey borrow one of his suits which fit well enough for the activity. Ian was in dark green swim shorts and Mickey in blue plaid designed ones. Ian decided to give him those so they would both be wearing ones that matched their eyes. Mickey had rolled his eyes at that, but secretly found it adorable that he’d noticed a detail like that. No one had ever commented on Mickey’s eyes before.

They made it down to the sparkling pool and Ian dove right in, splashing Mickey’s legs with warm water from the jump. He watched as Ian’s red hair, now soaking wet, popped back up over the edge of the water and he swam back towards the edge where Mickey was standing. Mickey took the time to admire the defined back muscles flexing during Ian’s swim; there was no denying the man was fit.

Ian smiled up at him, which was a first with their height difference, as he gestured to the pool steps next to him, “You ready to try, Mick?”

The way his nickname easily slid off Ian’s tongue helped put Mickey’s major nerves at ease as he slowly stepped foot by foot down the stairs, his legs becoming enveloped by warm water as he went.

Ian grabbed his hand in his own wet one as he reached the bottom to help comfort him, even though he was easily able to stand in the shallow end of the pool.

“See, not so bad right?”

“I’ve been in water before Ian, it’s the deep end I’m not such a fan of,” Mickey shot back patronizingly.

“Alright, alright,” Ian placated, putting his free hand up in surrender. “Let’s start with floating on your back okay?” Mickey gave him a skeptical look at that. Not seeing the water seemed like the worse way to start out. “I promise I won't let go of you and it really is the best skill to learn first.”

“Fine,” Mickey begrudgingly accepted as Ian helped him turn onto his back, still in the shallow end for Mickey’s comfort.

Mickey could feel Ian’s strong hands helping to hold him, one hand between his shoulder blades and the other arm under both his calves. Ian holding onto Mickey like that actually felt kind of nice to him. “Not so bad, I guess,” Mickey mumbled as Ian told him how great a job he was doing and explained to stay afloat he need to lift his belly and chest as much above the water as he could.

After about five minutes of successfully floating with Ian there for security, Ian suggested he remove his hands, “NO! No fucking way!” Mickey sputtered grabbing onto Ian’s neck with the hand closest incase Ian tried to pull away.

“I still got ya, Mick,” Ian reassured his date, “but I promise, you’re ready to float on your own. I’ve barely even been touching you.”

For some reason Ian telling him those words made him believe them. “Okay, but stay right here Ian.”

“Of course,” Ian replied as he slowly pulled his hands out from under Mickey and happily watched as the boy floated on his own.

“When are you taking you hands away,” Mickey asked.

“I already did.” Ian smirked.

“Oh shit, i’m doing it?”

“Yup, you’re doing it perfectly, Mick!”

“Holy shit.”

After the success of floating, Ian had them move onto treading water; still in the shallow end of course, which Mickey mastered quickly with Ian always less than a foot away. Now it was time for Ian to show Mickey a stroke so that he could actually swim rather than just tread water in place. Ian showed Mickey how to do the breaststroke in place first; he figured that was easiest and mickey could just pop his head up if he became uncomfortable once they started the swimming portion.

“Okay, I think you’re ready. I’m going to go over there in the deep end and you swim to me.” Ian told his date.

Mickey once again became really nervous. This would be the first aspect of the lesson where Ian wasn’t right next to him to hold onto if something went wrong, “I don’t think so man,” Mickey shook his head.

Ian quickly swam back to the now shy man and grabbed his shoulders, “You got this Mickey, you can do this, you’re ready. I won't let anything happen to you.” Ian was looking right into his eyes in this moment, though it felt like he was looking deeper than just surface level. If he was going to be scared and vulnerable with anyone, he realized he was glad it was Ian. In that moment, he realized that there was something so comforting and safe about Ian.

“Okay…” he finally gave in. “I’ll do it,” If he would have known Ian would respond with a perfect face splitting grin that made his stomach feel floppy, he might have said yes sooner.

Once Ian was back on the other side and waiting, Mickey took a huge breath and went for it. His breaststroke was shaky but his legs and arms were moving enough to easily glide hime across to Ian. Before he knew it, his arms were bumping into Ian’s smooth chest as he came up for air. Realizing his accomplishment, without thinking, Mickey wrapped his arms and legs around Ian giving him a huge bear hug, sticking his face in Ian’s wet neck.

“You were amazing Mick!” Ian roared, squeezing Mickey tightly, “I knew you could do it!”

Mickey lifted his eyes to Ian’s, “Yeah, you did.” He smiled shyly, “Thanks for teaching me.”

Ian looked right back into Mickey’s eyes, mirroring his smile with one of his own. “Anytime, Milkovich,” he said as his eyes drifted down towards Mickey’s pink, slick from the water lips and back up to his eyes.

Mickey knew what Ian wanted to do in that moment and he wanted it too. But he kept himself restrained and tried to remember why he was here, although the reason kept moving further and further from the forefront of his mind as the days with Ian were continuing. He settled by turning his head quickly and pecking Ian on the cheek, and quickly swimming to the edge of the pool with no hesitation this time. “C’mon man, I’m starving from all this swimming, let’s grab lunch.”

Ian sighed and shrugged his shoulders, wondering if he would ever get to kiss the man he was so infatuated with. Mickey was different than any other man he had dated and that was part of the reason he was so drawn to him. He also reminded him of home, which was probably because he was Southside as well, and that would always be a part of him, he thought to himself as he got out of the pool and followed Mickey to the BBQ set up for them as well as the crew.

After scarfing down chicken and a beer each, they were seperated for their midday interviews on different sides of the yacht.

Ian happily went with the producers, never seeming to mind having to constantly share his feelings with virtual strangers while Mickey trudged alongside Crystal as he didn’t like doing the interviews.

Crystal asked him various questions while two cameras and a boom was shoved in his face, a little closer than he preferred. He told her he thought the date was going well and that he was having a lot of fun. Back home, Mandy had reminded him to keep his answers short and simple so the producers couldn’t manipulate his words as easily.

Towards the end of the interview, “So what do you think of Ian? Give us your true thoughts on this season’s Bachelor,” Crystal prompted, trying to get an actual opinion out of the dark haired boy.

Mickey thought about his answer for a minute and was about to respond with more generic responses just to play it safe when he saw Ian walking back from his interview and back towards the center of the deck where Mickey was. He sucked in a sharp breath as he took in Ian’s flaming red hair in the sunlight and his glowing chiselled chest that was still shirtless from the pool. Ian was quite the man, Mickey thought.  WIthout even thinking about it, he answered Crystal, “He’s something else, man,” before turning on his heel and jogging over to Ian, leaving the blonde woman with her mouth open, but giving zero craps as to whether Crystal was done with her questions.

“Hey, man,” Mickey said with a big smile on his face as he approached Ian. Since swimming today, he’s been wanting to constantly be close to Ian and even in some sort of physical contact with him. He kept telling himself he wasn’t falling for Ian, but that was getting harder to do as his actions were starting to vastly contradict his mind.

“Hey, yourself,” Ian smiled, bumping hips with his date. “How was your interview?”

“Good,” Mickey responded quickly, not wanting to spend anymore time thinking about interviews than he had to. “You ready for those massages?” Mickey had been thinking about the massages since Ian took him on a tour of the vessel earlier in the day. He had never had one and was eagerly awaiting the experience.

“Oh yeah, I love massages!” Ian explained happily as they made their way up to the top deck. Mickey smiled back, deciding he really liked how Ian looked when he was happy. Feeling bold and for some reason wanting Ian to smile even more, Mickey grabbed his hand in his own as they continued up the steps. He was right about it making Ian light up even more. Ian didn’t say anything, but his grin and tight grip on Mickey’s hand said it all.

Mickey’s first massage was absolutely heaven. He would definitely be splurging on them every once in a while when he got back home. He was already thinking it would be a great gift to get Mandy for Christmas in a few months.

His and Ian’s massage tables were just feet apart from each other and they spent almost the whole time with their heads turned just drinking the other in, whether they were on their stomach or back.

“Ugh, that was fucking heaven, man,” Mickey moaned after they thanked the mauseuses, while rubbing the back of his neck trying to relive the feeling he had during the massage.

“I really needed that,” Ian agreed, rubbing his hands up his own arms as he spoke.

“Well I guess we should go shower off?” Mickey suggested as he gestured to the private bathrooms and showers on the upper deck. “There’s so much oil on --”

“I have a better idea,” Ian cut him off before he could finish. “Let’s just rinse off in the ocean!” he smirked at Mickey.

“What?”

“During my interview, Dylan said we could get in the ocean and look at the fish with goggles,” Ian explained to a confused Mickey.

“Oh, no fucking way Ian, I _just_ learned how to swim, I’m not getting in the ocean!”

“It’s the same thing!”

“Except a bajillion times bigger and more drowny!”

“More drowny?” Ian teased with a little smile on his face. No teeth, just lips.

“Shut up, man. You know what I mean.”

“Please, Mick. The sun is about to set. It would be so gorgeous to watch from the water,” he pleaded, giving Mickey his signature puppy dog face. It always worked on Fiona as a kid.

And really, how could Mickey say no to that face he thought as he looked at his dorky ginger date. “Fine…”

Once again, Ian’s huge grin was worth his discomfort. Mickey was starting to become concerned with how Ian’s smile was having that much of an effect on him, but by the time they got to the part of the boat where you could go into the water and Ian was practically bouncing on his toes, Mickey decided he just didn’t care and wouldn’t stop trying to make him smile.

The yacht had come to a stop and the boys were able to climb down the latter on the side of the boat and get into the water. There was a lifeguard in the water as well for liability reasons, but she was off to the side as the producers didn’t want the cameras getting footage of her and ruining the potentially cute moment for viewers.

Ian climbed down the latter first, at Mickey’s insistence and waiting at the bottom of the latter until Mickey came down too. Mickey climbed ever so carefully and shakily down the latter to meet Ian on the little platform that jutted off the bottom of it, just big enough for a few people to stand on at once, water up to their chest.

“Ready to step off?”

“No.” Mickey said with in a flat voice, yet with a tiny hint of humor.

“I gotcha, c’mon,” Ian smiled as he floated into the water, taking Mickey’s hand in his.

Mickey’s heavy breathing was the only thing that could be heard as Ian let go of him and he tried to steady himself in the deep green water and remember all the skills he learned with Ian. He was doing pretty well and he and Ian swam a few feet out until all of a sudden Mickey felt something touch his leg.

He jumped like a kangaroo onto Ian instantly, “OHMYGODSOMETHINGTOUCHEDMEIAN!” he yelled as he koaled himself around Ian almost automatically.

Ian laughed in response, “It’s probably just a fish Mick, it’s okay.”

“It’s not fucking funny, Ian!” Mickey argued back lightly as he tried to get his legs higher around Ian and farther away from any sea creatures, no matter how harmless.

Ian just gripped him tighter, brought them back to the platform, yet Mickey still wouldn’t let go. He ran his hand up and down Mickey’s back, “Hey, I have you, don’t worry. It was just a fish. Remember, I said I won't let anything happen to you?” Mickey nodded at his words. “I didn’t just mean in the pool, Mick…” Ian continued looking into Mickey’s bright yet slightly nervous blue eyes. “Do you trust me, Mickey? To keep you safe?” Ian whispered the last part.

Mickey found himself honestly nodding at Ian’s words, “Yes, I trust you Ian.” He tightened his legs around Ian’s waist and met his eyes, which matched the ocean water, with his own blue ones, the moment suddenly becoming serious. He saw Ian once again look down at his lips and then back up to his eyes and this time he found himself looking down at Ian’s lips and craving their touch. What would one kiss do? Just one little kiss would be okay, right?

He thought _fuck it_ and finally leaned in and felt the warm heat of Ian’s lips radiate through his own. Ian immediately responded by closing his surprised eyes and moving his lips in sync with the beautiful man he was holding. He held him impossibly closer as he tilted his head slightly and swiped his tongue across Mickey’s soft lips trying to get in. Mickey opened his mouth for Ian and their tongues met, battling for dominance, the soft sounds of their mouths meeting over and over spurring the other on.

Finally, Ian pulled away and looked Mickey in the eyes, “Mickey…”

“Yeah?” Mickey said breathlessly, trying to recover from the kiss.

“You’re digging your nails into my back really hard…”

“Oh...shit...sorry,” Mickey shyly apologized as a blush creeped up his neck and he loosened his grip on the ginger. His body must have had him gripping onto Ian for dear life while they were kissing in the deep water.

“It’s okay… I don’t mind it… sometimes…” Ian winked and went back in for another kiss without letting Mickey react over the hidden meaning of that comment. Mickey was secretly glad for that as it kept him from seeing Mickey’s face which he was sure now was just as red as Ian’s hair.

Ian pulled away again, this time with a plop as he pulled Mickey’s bottom lip between his teeth and then let go to watch the plump lip bounce back in place. He smiled at Mickey, so ecstatic to have finally gotten to kiss and it being better and feeling more perfect than he thought it would. “Thank. You. For. The. kiss.” Ian mouthed staccatically into Mickey’s lips in between every peck he was now giving the man.  

Mickey’s giggle at that was heaven to Ian’s ears, “You’re welcome, Red,” he replied putting his face in the crook of Ian’s neck and taking a moment to just a appreciate the man he was holding onto like a child in the safety of their mom’s arms. _Why on earth had he taken so long to kiss Ian? How would he ever stop kissing him now after feeling the fire between their lips?_ Did _he ever want to stop kissing Ian? Did he even care anymore about the stupid reason he came on this show?_

Eventually, the two men pulled apart and the guide gave them goggles to look at the fish. The fish were all sorts of beautiful, but in that moment, but both men thought the other man was the most beautiful of all.

The final portion of the date was dinner. Mickey was amused to find out that they didn’t actually get to eat dinner on the date. Dylan the producer, explained that the microphones would pick up the chewing sounds so he and Ian had to eat separately and then were put together at a small table overlooking the water as the cameras rolled.

Mickey couldn't help but notice the way Ian’s pale skin had an illuminating glow underneath the full moon. He could probably rival Edward Cullen right now for most luminous skin. Mickey had pale skin as well and he secretly wondered if Ian was thinking the same things about him sitting underneath the moonlight. _Probably not,_ he thought. Milkoviches and glowing just didn’t go together he decided.

“I just have to say you are absolutely glowing under the light, Mickey.”  

 _Well shit._ Ian was full of surprises.

“Uh…” Mickey wasn’t sure how to take the compliment never had been. “You are too...I guess.”

Ian laughed out loud at Mickey’s romance attempts and quickly changed the subject before his date had an aneurysm. “So, how did you get into tattooing?”

Mickey lit up at that. Tattooing was something he was easily comfortable diving into. “Well, I kind of fell into it actually. I just got a gig as a janitor when I was 18 since I needed a job and it happened to be at this small tattoo shop in Southside.” He left out the part that it was his counselor from Juvenile detention that bagged him the job. He wasn’t sure if he and Ian were there yet or if Ian would judge him. Even if he was Southside, Mickey was pretty sure he had never so much as jaywalked in his life. “I don’t really know man, I just started watching the main guy there and he saw me watching and started teaching me a few things if business was slow and my cleaning was done. It kind of just took off from there and after only like a fucking year there I got my own chair part time ‘til I proved myself and then got to work there full time. It wasn’t a ton of money or anything fancy, but it was more than I’d ever had before, ya know?”

Ian was sure that was the most Mickey had ever talked at once in the time he’d known him, at least to him anyway. He nodded along and _hmm’d_ at certain parts as he took in Mickey’s story. Even though Mickey hadn’t gotten _out_ , his story of going from nothing to something resonated with him, and gave him even more respect for the dark haired man in front of him. He was tired of the typical guys in his industry that he went on dates with. It was always the same story. A decent looking guy whose parents had paid for them to go to college, usually some sort of business major, but then decided that their true passion lied with a camera and proceeded to spend their parent’s money and connections to get their mediocre work out there the fast way instead of building up from the ground. He liked that Mickey was such a stark contrast from anyone he’d been with in the past.

He focused back in on Mickey as he continued his story, “After a few years my dad kicked the can and we sold the house, so with the help of my sister, Mandy, we were able to open up our own shop.” It slipped Mickey’s mind to even mention the name of the shop, he was so invested in his conversation with Ian.

At those words. Ian did remember him mentioning something earlier in the day about his dad being gone. “Sorry to hear about your da--”

“Don’t be,” Mickey cut him off abruptly.

“Ah,” Ian replied, also remembering that Mickey and his dad didn’t have a great relationship from the small bits he had told him. “Well, your sister Mandy seems sweet. Not all siblings would jump at the chance to go into business with their brother. Hell, I don’t think my siblings would trust me that much. Or we’d just end going at each other’s throats.

“Yeah she’s a good one,” Mickey nodded eye downtrodden, “We’re all we’ve really got right now.”

Ian reached across the small round table to squeeze Mickey’s hand, completely understanding what it was like to rely on your siblings more than anyone.

“But I wouldn’t call her sweet to her face, Red, she’d fuck you up real bad,” Mickey teased with one eyebrow up in a challenge as he lightened the mood again.

“I’ll keep that in mind if I ever meet her.”

They continued to talk for about 20 more minutes before they were interrupted by the sound of explosions. Growing up in their neighborhood had them both whipping their heads to where they thought the sound was coming from out of self preservation. Fortunately, this time, it was just fireworks in the sky, likely set off by the producers. Mickey recalled having seen a lot of fireworks on the show when he would watch with Mandy.

Apparently Ian really liked fireworks, he realized as the taller man quickly stood up and grabbed Mickey’s hand pulling him along, “C’mon Mick, let’s go stand at the edge and look.”

Both their stomachs were pressed against the cool edge of the railing as they looked up and out at the brightly lit up sky. “Pretty…” Mickey breathed out with no filter.

“Nowhere near as gorgeous as you though,” Ian replied without missing a beat, turning his body to face Mickey’s.

Mickey just stood there, mouth slightly parted, in awe of the man in front of him. In awe that a man like Ian existed. The open look in Ian’s eyes had Mickey suddenly wanting to be honest with his date. “Ian?” Mickey asked.

Ian lifted his eyebrows a little as if to say _yeah?._

“Remember when I was telling you about how I had that janitor job at the tat place?”

“You mean like 20 minutes ago? Yeah, I remember,” Ian teased lightly.

“Well...I got that job through my counselor… a correctional counselor… In exchange for working a legit job so I was allowed to leave...juvie… instead of finishing my last couple months in the big house…” his head was turned down and he was no longer looking at Ian’s face by the time he finished his confession.

Ian’s eyes got a little wide at the admission but not in a judging manner. “Oh, juvie?”

“Yeah… I don’t really talk about it much.”

Ian reach out his hand to hold Mickey’s hip with a little bit of pressure, “I’m really glad you told me, Mickey.”

“You are?” Mickey questioned, looking up in confusion. He was halfway sure Ian would send him home then and there once he found out.

“Of course,” Ian reassured the shorter man now looking at him again. “That’s what I like about you so much. You’re the most genuine man I’ve ever met. I know what it’s like where we come from and I think you’re so incredibly strong to have gotten where you are in your life. I would never judge you for anything in your past. I know better than most that we do what we have to do in that neighborhood. I’m constantly in awe of you Mickey, and...and, I-I really like you Mickey Milkovich.”

“I like you too, Ian.” Mickey whispered immediately back and he realized there wasn’t an ounce of scam in that statement.

He watched as if it was slow motion, as Ian held back his smile in favor of leaning down and meeting Mickey’s lips with his own in a warm soft kiss. Mickey mirrored Ian’s hands and put his own on Ian’s hips and squeezing lightly, before running one up his back and threading his fingers in Ian’s firey hair, as he pushed his tongue between the taller man’s lips.

They continued happily making out for a few minutes, pausing every once in awhile just to smile at the other man. Mickey felt like such a bachelor cliche, kissing Ian on the one on one date underneath the fireworks, and yet he just didn’t care. It felt so right having Ian’s body against his, sharing one breath like it was the last bit of oxygen left one Earth. Ian barely even stopped kissing Mickey in order to offer him the date rose, securing his spot in the mansion next week, which the dark haired man happily accepted being pinned to his coat before crashing his lips back onto Ian’s.

Eventually, the producers let them know it was time to get going, and the boys held hands as Ian walked Mickey back to the production van that would drive him back to the mansion.

“Oh hey,” Ian gasped suddenly turning towards Mickey, “did I tell you that you looked like a cute little frog today in the pool?”

“What?!” Mickey guffawed, amused by the now playful tone of the moment.

“Yeah, yeah your cute little arms and legs going doing the breaststroke reminded me of a frog. I meant to tell you earlier, but I forgot. It was so cute.” Ian continued shyly. In all honesty he wasn’t sure if he was going to tell Mickey his bizarre thought, but ultimately felt comfortable enough to say it.

“You’re such a fuckin’ idiot, Gallagher,” Mickey teased shaking his head as they approached the van. He figured telling Ian to stop calling him cute wouldn't be successful even if he tried. He was quickly learning Ian was a persistent fucker. Something that annoyed yet enthused him.

“But an idiot you like?” Ian asked hopefully, even though he was pretty sure he knew the answer.

“Yeah,” Mickey replied, looking up at Ian through his dark lashes before leaning in for a goodbye kiss. Mickey Milkovich had never given a goodbye kiss before now. “An idiot I like,” he finally added as he pulled back from the kiss and hopped into the van.

_Fuck, he was smitten._

As he looked out the window on the van ride to the mansion, he realized something changed during the date for him and he was finally brave enough to admit it. He wanted Ian and he wanted Ian to want him. Not for some scam to promote his shop. But for real. He had a crush on Ian. He was falling in love with Ian. It was time to go for it. What did he have to lose?


	6. The Prince and the Frog

Back at the mansion, it was like the bubble he was in with Ian burst. He was back in reality. The day after their date was another group date and the following day concluded in another rose ceremony in which six more men were sent home, and yet there were still 17 other guys here fighting for Ian, and now that he actually wanted Ian, that number seemed incredibly daunting to Mickey. He knew he had to be better than all those guys, at least for what Ian wanted, but Mickey Milkovich had never been the best at anything before. He was going to need some help if he wanted to win Ian’s heart.

_ Week 3 Eliminations in bold: Anthony,  _ **_Ben_ ** _ , Clark, Colins, Dash,  _ **_Drake_ ** _ , Evan, Henry, Isaac, Jacob L, Jacob R,  _ **_Jose_ ** _ , Justin, Kyle, Lucas,  _ **_Max_ ** _ , Mickey, Nolan,  _ **_Quincy_ ** _ , Rowan,  _ **_Sage_ ** _ , Tyler, Zach _

Mickey was not selected for the first group date of the week, which didn’t shock him at all since he had the one on one last week, but he couldn’t help finding that he missed the gangly red head a lot. He spent his free time thinking of how he was going to win Ian over when it hit him that he might be able to get some help. 

He did a quick scan of the downstairs portion of the mansion without finding what he was looking for, before giving up and going outside to the trailers. As he peeked his head inside the biggest trailer, he saw Crystal slumped over some notes and and iPad, fully immersed in her work. He knew the blond, no nonsense woman didn’t like to be interrupted, but she was rarely all alone and he wanted to have this conversation in private.

_ Rap rap.  _

Mickey knocked his tattooed knuckles against the trailer door and Crystal’s head immediately popped up as if spooked, looking around for the noise. 

“Uh, shit...sorry Crys,” a nickname she had allowed the suitors to use, “I didn’t mean to startle you, but I was wondering if you had a minute, or something?”

Crystal was surprised to see Mickey in her trailer asking to chat, he was one of the suitors who typically kept to himself. She didn’t mind it, but it didn’t make for great television either. And making great television was her number one job. To be honest, even though it seemed like he and Ian had a nice date and their bachelor did admit to being into him, she figured Ian would be sending him home in the next couple weeks. He didn't scream hubby material to her which is what Ian said he was looking for. 

She was pulled out of her thoughts by Mickey walking towards her and taking a seat at the table next to her. “What can I do for you, Mickey?” she asked, with a sickenly sweet smile on her face. She knew her outwardly kind personality often got the suitors to spill their secrets to her and she was hoping something juicy was about to come out as she had yet find a great spot to put his admission of coming on the show for business reasons into play. 

Mickey took a deep breath and then spoke rapidly, “So do remember when you did my interview to get on the show and I said all that fucking stuff about just coming on the show to get more business?” he looked up at Crystal with his eyebrows raised as he finished.

“Yes…” Crystal liked where she thought this was going. 

“Well...Uh… that’s not really true anymore. I just. Ugh, fuck this is hard to say but I actually really like Ian and want to stay and ya know...maybe even win. But I really need some help. I mean, a lot of these guys have good jobs and look like fucking models, and shit some  _ are  _ models. So like, do you have any ideas of how I can get him to choose me?” Mickey averted his eyes at the end and fidgeted with his fingers, he wasn’t used to and didn’t like asking for help. It wasn’t the Milkovich way.

Crystal smirked, having heard exactly what she wanted to hear from Mickey and knew she had to keep this going for her job’s sake. “I’m glad to hear you say that Mickey. I really noticed a connection between you and Ian that I haven’t seen with Ian and any of the other guys, yet.”

“You did?” Mickey asked, eyes wide as can be. He was certain that even though the date went well, since he hadn’t really been trying for over two weeks, his relationship would be well behind Ian and the other men. 

“Totally,” Crystal continued in her best genuine voice. “And you know what?”

Mickey’s lifted his eyebrows to say  _ what? _

“We didn’t originally put you on tomorrow’s group date since you had the last one on one,” she continued, “but I’m going to see what I can do to change that so you have some more time with Ian.” Mickey was beaming by the time she was done.

“Thank you so much Crys!” he exclaimed as headed back out of the trailer. There were still a lot of suitors left so not everyone got a date the first few weeks which just left the cocktail party time to make an impression. Not having a date this week would have really set Mickey back and he’s ecstatic about his decision to have gone and asked Crystal for help. He’s heard things about the producers being manipulative, but in his experience, most of them, especially Crystal have been mostly supportive. 

The next morning after breakfast, a knock arrived at the door along with date card, Dash rushed to get it, as he often did. He jogged back into the main room where all the guys had gathered as he read out the card. 

_ Enjoy the only day where it’s okay to wrestle with Ian’s heart. _

So it probably had something to do with wrestling, Mickey thought, which wasn’t the worst thing in the world if he was indeed on the date card. It was another athletic activity, but wrestling was more up his alley than rollerblading as you certainly learn some fighting moves growing up on the Southside. 

Mickey’s attention is pulled back to Dash as he starts to read out the names going on the date. 

“Kyle, Clark, Evan, Nolan, Mickey,”  _ Yes.  _ Mickey thought to himself, Crystal had pulled through for him after all. He was ecstatic until he heard the final name being read off the card, “and Dash.” Even Dash looked surprised at first seeing his own name on the card as he had already been on the first group date that week, but his expression quickly turned triumphant as he thought Ian must want to see more of him.

Mickey, on the other hand, was still completely bewildered. How was Dash on another date when apparently there wasn’t even supposed to be enough space for him to get a single date this week. Not to mention, Anthony and Lucas didn’t get a single date this week either. Something about the group date situation didn’t add up in Mickey’s mind. However, this was a competition to win Ian over so he wasn’t going to dwell on fairness. Life certainly wasn’t fair, he knew, and he wasn’t about to look a gift horse in the mouth.

Mickey was so glad to see his name on that date card that he rushed upstairs to get ready in clothes he could easily move around in. On his way up he just barely registered Crystal pulling Dash into one of the private interview rooms. Something that didn’t typically happen first thing in the morning, before any drama or activities occurred. 

Mickey was in high spirits as they arrived at the date site. A gym with a huge ring set up in the center and Mickey figured he was right about it being a wrestling date. However what he wasn’t expected was the hundreds of people in the bleachers surrounding the rings, set up as a live audience. Unfortunately, that was not the end of the unpleasant surprises bestowed upon the men. 

Quickly after entering, Chris Harrison walked out of what Mickey could only assume were the locker rooms with a heavy set Japanese man, wearing what looked like a cloth diaper, on his left side, and a stunning as ever Ian in sweats and wife beater on his right. Mickey thought casuaul was definitely Ian’s best look he’d seen so far. He could practically see his abs outlined underneath his shirt as well as his junk below through the thin sweatpant material.  

_ Oh fuck,  _ Mickey thought as he realized what the man was dressed as. Before he could voice his complaints to the other men around him, Chris spoke. “Welcome boys. Here with me I have Akinari Ishimoto,” Chris spoke, practically butchering the man’s name, “He’s a professional wrestler who came to the United States from Japan five years ago and has been teaching the art of sumo wrestling to Americans since.” All the men groaned as they realized they would likely be having to sumo wrestle today.

Chris went on to explain that they would be given a group instructional with Akinari for about 45 minutes and then put in pairs and compete, somewhat tournament style. Out of the three intintial winners, Akinari would select the two he thought demonstrated the most technique to compete in a final round, and the winner of that would get an extra hour with Ian before a group hangout. 

“Ok, and now it’s time to put on your suits,” Chris smiled as some of the crew brought out huge, puffy sumo suits. 

“Oh hell no!” Mickey exclaimed, eyebrows shooting to his hairline, “I’m not putting that fucking thing on.”

“If you don’t, you automatically forfeit,” Crystal explained from the side.

“C’mon, Mick, you’ll look great in it.” Ian encourage. “You all will!” he happily continued, not wanting the other men to feel left out as he did genuinely enjoy spending time with them all. 

Mickey just sighed and grabbed his suit and headed to the locker room to change with the other men. He barely made it back out without taking Evan down, the suits took up so much room. 

Ian however, was having a grand old time, laughing hysterically watching all his suitors waddling around in the suits over to the padded lesson area. At least hearing Ian’s laugh was a perk of this awful situation, Mickey thought as Akinari started the demonstration. 

Mickey paid close attention throughout the lesson, determined to win this extra time with Ian. Once it got to the pairings, he was placed with Nolan, a small and skinny blonde who he knew he could easily take in a regular fight, but he was still having trouble maneuvering around easily in what he assumed was a  _ Party City  _ Halloween costume. 

Evan and Kyle were up first. In order to win you had to get your partner to touch the ground with any part of his body other than the soles of his feet, three times. Kyle and Evan were pretty well matched size wise with both of them taking each other down twice. Finally, Evan came out on top with a final take down that landed Kyle on his stomach. 

Mickey and Nolan were next and as soon as they were allowed to, Mickey sprung from his squat incredibly fast, blindsiding Nolan and knocking him on his back. If there was one thing his Southside fighting as a youth had taught him, it was that the element of surprise was crucial.

He knew Nolan would be springing up fast during the second round, which allowed Mickey to go low and walk Nolan back by the legs until he lost his balance and fell.  _ Just one more win needed,  _ Mickey thought as he crouched down in starting position. They both came up at the same time, and now Nolan was putting up more of a fight, wanting to win time with Ian just as bad. Nolan was able to slip his foot between Mickey’s as Mickey tried to lunge forward, effectively knocking the dark haired man on his side. 

“Fuck.” Mickey grunted, unhappy to have to go through another round. However, Mickey was more determined than ever to get that time with Ian so he gathered himself and took his spot. This time, he grounded his feet, as if they were glued to the padded floor, as Nolan came at him. Nolan’s initial surprise that Mickey didn’t even budge gave him a quick pause which was enough to allow Mickey to knock him over. 

Of course Dash also won his three rounds and he and Mickey were the two chosen with the best technique and would be vying for Ian’s time. At least he had an actual excuse to fight the douchebag, Mickey thought as he took his starting spot. 

To Mickey’s surprise he was able to easily win the first two rounds again, against Dash, the ex model calling foul play like a sissy, both times. Mickey now had the benefit of Dash’s anxiousness on his side and during the third round was able to use his arms to push Dash to the edge and then throw his muscular back at him, chucking Dash to the floor.

Mickey’s victory was immediately followed by cheers and whoops, including Ian with another one of his face splitting grins. And Mickey was so happy, until Dash’s voice cut through.

“This is fucking bull!” Dash huffed out, throwing his hand out in Mickey’s direction. 

“C’mon Dash,” Mickey cut him off before he could continue, “I know Daddy probably gave you everything you wanted growing up, but don’t be a poor sport. I won fair and square!” Mickey was not going to let some asshole get in the way of his time with Ian. 

Dash continued his rant though, running his hands through his blonde locks. “I’m serious! You don’t even the deserve the extra time,” he spat as he quickly stepped into Mickey’s personal space. “He’s only here to promote his stupid tattoo shop and it’s time Ian and everyone else here knew!” He yelled, jabbing his index finger into the chest of Mickey’s suit, while looking between Ian, Mickey and all the other suitors.

Everyone’s eyes go wide, including Ian’s, whose slowly turn from shock to hurt. 

“What?” Mickey sputters, trying to save the situation. “That’s not true! It’s not...Ian. It’s not true, man!” he exclaimed. Even if it was true at the beginning he was here for Ian now so what did it matter?

“Yes, it is!” Dash continued on his rampage! “He told the producers, just ask Crystal!” he argued, now directing his fingers in a smirking Crystal’s direction.

As Mickey took in Crystal’s expression, it all suddenly came crashing down on to him. Crystal being so blaise and even glad that Mickey had expressed his fake intentions during the interview. Crystal being ecstatic to speak with Mickey in the trailer yesterday. Dash being on two dates this week and then Crystal pulling Dash aside this morning before the date. She must have told him everything this morning. Mickey felt the walls closing in on him as he looked back at Ian’s face. Ian now looked a mix of hurt and angry and Mickey decided he hated seeing that on Ian’s face. He suddenly felt sick to his stomach and bolted out of the ring and into the locker rooms. 

As soon as he made it to the toilet, he ripped off his suit and dry heaved into the toilet.  _ This couldn’t be happening to him.  _

As he gathered toilet paper to wipe spit from his mouth he heard footsteps coming up behind him. He looked up to see Ian standing behind him and a number of cameramen and crew at the door since they weren’t legally allowed to enter the bathroom. 

“Is it true?” Ian pressed immediately, not caring that Mickey looked ill. He looked absolutely crestfallen. When Mickey didn’t say anything, just looked up to him with a pleading look he continued, “Just tell me, dammit it!”

“Ian, let me explain,” Mickey begged, slowly getting to his feet. 

“No! Is it true? Yes or no, Mickey?” Ian demanded no longer able to look Mickey in the eyes. 

Mickey sighed, he had to come clean to Ian and explain how things had changed if he had any chance of not getting sent home, “At first, yes, but let me--”

“How could you!” Ian immediately cut off, and Mickey swore Ian was holding back tears as his eyes looked glassy. Before Mickey had another chance to speak, Ian turned on his heel and ran out of the bathroom. Mickey figured it was best in the moment to give him some space.

As soon as Mickey himself stepped out of the bathroom, he was bombarded by the camera and the crew asking him to comment on the situation, which he did with the help of his middle finger as he stormed out of the building into the alley. He luckily ran into a lower level boom operator on his break and was able to bum a cigarette off him. He hadn’t had a smoke since he got to the mansion and the smoke filling his lungs was the only thing keeping him from shoving his fist into the brick wall behind him in frustration.

Once he finished his smoke and had calmed down a bit he realized he need to figure out a way to fix things with Ian. How was he going to get Ian to talk to him if he was clearly pissed. He suddenly realized it didn’t matter if Ian wanted to talk to him, he  _ had _ to talk to him. Or at least be in his vicinity to hear him out.

Mickey pushed off the wall and stalked back into the building with purpose, heading straight for the producers. He went to Dylan, though, as he didn’t think he could keep his cool around Crystal after she had betrayed his trust. 

“Hey!” Mickey barked at Dylan as he got in front of the man, cameras circling them now. “Where’s Ian? I need to talk to him.”

The thirty-something producer slowly shook his head, “Sorry, man, he said he doesn’t want anyone bothering him right now. Especially you.”

“But I won! That was the deal! I won the wrestling so I’m supposed to get an entire hour with him right now!”

Dylan pursed his lips as he listened to Mickey’s demands, not sure what to do. Mickey  _ had  _ won, and they  _ did  _ promise the winner an hour with Ian. Dylan glanced through the cameras, looking for Crystal, his higher up, to see if she could give Mickey an answer. 

WIth no Crystal in sight but the sight of Mickey clenching his fists at his side, Dylan decided to just go with his gut. “Fine,” he sighed, “But if he kicks you out or sends you home, there’s nothing we can do. He’s in his trailer. It’s number four,” he added as he pointed out to the front of the building. 

Mickey nodded his thanks, unclenched his fists and made his way outside, reminding himself to keep his temper at bay if he wanted Ian to listen to him. 

As he reached the off white trailer, he held his fist over the door hesitantly, before looking behind him at the cameras. He hated that he would have to spill his guts with the cameras there. But he finally gathered up his courage and rapped his tattooed knuckles against the metal door. 

“What?” he heard grunted from inside, and what sounded like sniffles following. Fuck, he really hoped he hadn’t made Ian cry. He was really bad at comforting people. 

“Um, it’s Mickey, can we tal--”

“No.” Ian responded resolutely. He wasn’t going to budge on this.

“Ian please,” Mickey pleaded through the door. “It’s not what you think.”

After no response for about 30 seconds, Mickey went with his last resort, “C’mon, open the door. I have an hour with you from winning. You...You have to open up. Just let me explain, I won the time Ian!”

Ian whipped open the door as Mickey took in his sad puppy dog red rimmed eyes, “You really gonna hold that over my head after lying to me? You gonna force me to be around you for an hour when I can’t even stand to look at you. That the kind of person you are? Guess I shouldn’t be surprised. I’m learning a lot about you today. Just go home Mickey.”

Mickey tilted his head as he looked at Ian’s pathetic person, and tried to soften his attitude, “Just give me five minutes to explain. Just five minutes and if you still want me to go home I will. Okay? Please, Ian, please.”

“Three minutes.” Ian declared, stepping aside to allow Mickey into his trailer. 

Ian sat down on one side of the trailer couch, and Mickey tentatively sat on the other side. 

Mickey decided to just jump right into it, “Okay, just hear me out and don’t reply until I’m finished.” Ian nodded his head in agreement, eyes downcast in his lap, not looking at Mickey. “So, yes, the original reason I came on this show was because my sister and I thought it would be a good way to promote our business.” Mickey saw a tear roll down the ginger’s cheek and he wanted so desperately to reach out and wipe it away but knew he needed to let Ian have his personal space. 

He powered on, “It was my sister, Mandy, who signed me up, but I did go along with it and I’m sorry for that, Ian. I shouldn’t have come on here for the wrong reasons, but I was thinking with my business head and not my heart. I didn’t even know I had another side until I got to know you.”

Mickey couldn’t take it anymore, he scooched over and reached out and grabbed one of Ian’s hands, feeling relieved when Ian didn’t pull it away. “But I did get to know you. And the reason I came here kept falling and falling away from my mind. You made me feel happy and like I could be myself and trust another person. I’ve never had a boyfriend Ian, so I’m really new to this feelings thing. But I really want you to give me a chance. Give us a chance. I didn’t mean to hurt you Ian, I didn’t think I would even get on the show let alone last a night. But then you just kept breaking down my walls and part of me hated it because I was scared to feel things, and part of me loved it because you  _ made _ me feel things I’ve never felt before. I really like you Ian. And...and I think you like me too. So please believe me when I say that I’m here for you and only you, Ian. I want you to pick me at the end of this. That’s how much I’m in this now,” Mickey finally finished and waited with bated breath as he looked up at Ian who had turned to look at Mickey sometime during his ramblings. 

“How do I know I can trust you now, Mickey?” Ian whispered, voice trying not to crack. 

Mickey sighed, he didn’t know what the perfect words to say were but he needed Ian to believe him. “You’re the only guy I’ve ever kissed,” he admitted honestly, looking down into his lap slightly embarrassed. 

“I am?” Ian immediately questioned. “You didn’t say anything…”

“I know. I don’t know how to talk about that kind of thing.”

“I don’t want to get hurt here, Mickey. I want to find my husband from this. If you’re not here for that--” Ian cut himself off as he got worked up, tears starting to fall once again. 

This time, Mickey did reach out to wipe Ian’s tears, even going so far as to swing his leg over Ian’s lap and straddle him close on the couch. Ian’s hands automatically found Mickey’s hips, giving Mickey hope that his chance with Ian wasn’t entirely lost. 

He gently guided Ian’s chin with his thumb and index finger so he was looking him in the eye, “Where we come from, you know how it is. I wouldn’t be putting myself out there like this,” he gestured down between their positions, a man sitting on another man’s lap, “if I wasn’t in it. That’s why I held back at first, but now, I’m not holding back anymore. I’m in this Ian. You and me, man. Boyfriends...husbands one day, I don’t care, it’s hard for me to think that far into the future. I just know how you make me feel. I want to be with you everyday, fuck,” he breathed against Ian’s lips, shaking his head ever so slightly, in disbelief that he was saying these things out loud. 

Mickey didn’t have to wait long for a response as Ian slammed his lips into Mickey’s, biting the bottom one between his own. Mickey responded immediately, absolutely craving Ian’s taste and the feel of his strong hands on his hips, since their one on one date. Eventually, Mickey had to pull away to get some air, but didn’t dare go far, resting his forehead against the red heads, listening to the sounds of both of them gasping for breath. Ian mumbled something into Mickey’s mouth that he couldn’t quite decipher. 

“What was that, mumbles?” Mickey teased, rubbing his thumbs along Ian’s jaw.

Ian took a big breath, “I said, you make me feel things too.” He pulled back slightly to look into Mickey’s eyes, just in time to catch the corners of Mickey’s mouth turning upwards. 

“I do?”

“Yeah. You’re always surprising me too. Like shit, I never thought I’d hear you say all that stuff right now, especially so early on.”

“It’s all true. No more lies.”

Ian nodded his head, “I trust you, Mickey.”

Mickey smiled a huge one at that, wrapping his arms tight around Ian’s neck, “So does this mean you aren’t sending me home right now?”

“Course not, my frog,” Ian teased cheekily.

Mickey groaned, “Oh god, that can not become a nickname. I will be teased mercilessly when I get home.”

“Oh c’mon, look at you now, with your bent legs around me. Total frog position. That’s two times now,” he laughed. 

“Forever the dork, Ian,” Mickey groaned again, as he rested his head on Ian’s shoulder, Ian quickly doing the same to Mickey’s shoulder. He secretly loved that Ian was already giving him nicknames. 

“Hey, cheer up, Mick. I got something for ya,” Ian explained as he sat up straight to pull something from his hoodie pocket. The group date rose.

Mickey’s eyes went wide at the sight. ‘Really?”

“Don’t want you thinking you’re going anywhere,” Ian smiled as he stuffed it in Mickey’s shorts pocket since he didn’t have anything to pin it too. 

They spent the remainder of the hour kissing and...cuddling...something Mickey never would have done before Ian, getting worked up but not going further than a hot makeout session with the cameras lining the far wall of the trailer, until it was time to join the other men. 

When they joined the other suitors, with Ian’s hand on the small of Mickey’s back, they all quickly noticed the red flower sticking out of Mickey’s shorts. 

Dash sneered at him, exclaiming his exasperation to the other men, some seeming to agree with him by following Dash as he stepped away. But Mickey couldn't care less what the other men thought. He was here for Ian, not to make friends.


	7. Cons and Cocks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter has mentions of a rape. Nothing more than what happened in canon to Mickey.

After the group date, the fourth week quickly concluded with another rose ceremony in which four more men were eliminated, much to Mickey’s delight. The more men that left, the better his chances became. Mickey understood what Ian saw in a lot of the guys. Most had looks, a respectable job, decent personality, good family… he just didn’t understand what Ian saw in Dash. He was torn between bringing it up to Ian, and thinking it was none of his business to ask.

_ Week 4 Eliminations in bold:  _ **_Anthony_ ** _ , Clark, Colins, Dash, Evan, Henry, Isaac,  _ **_Jacob L,_ ** _ Jacob R, Justin, Kyle,  _ **_Lucas_ ** _ , Mickey, Nolan, Rowan,  _ **_Tyler_ ** _ , Zach _

  
Before Mickey knew it, week five had rolled in and the international travelling portion of the show started. The first destination was Ireland. Of course the first group date, which Mickey was not on, got to go to a whiskey tasting event while Mickey was stuck on the second group date which was set up like a game show consisting of an international trivia contest. As predicted, the game easily came down to Henry, the son of a former New York mayor, and Dash, a lawyer, but Mickey was just not going to apologize or fret over not knowing what the capital of Yugoslavia was or where the fuck coffee originated from. He was a good sport about being the first one out for the sake of looking sane for Ian, but he was pretty sure the producers put him on that date with Dash to set him up to fail and continue to fuel the fire of their disdain for each other. 

Mickey still hadn’t spoken to Crystal more than he was forced to since the last group date, the Southside in him wasn’t easily forgiving of who he thought was a friend, snitching on him.

Week five also saw the season’s first two on one date between Kyle and Colins. Both boys were from the South, and had some sort of toxic masculinity rivalry between them from day one. The producers had quickly taken notice and drove it all to it’s breaking point by shoving the two of them and Ian into one hot air balloon over the Galway City coast. The stunning scenery was harshly juxtaposed by the all out brawl that took place not 30 minutes into the flight, forcing an early landing. Mickey was kind of bummed he had missed that as he was always up to watch a good brawl. In the end, the producers basically forced Ian to keep both men, disregarding the protocol of a two on one, so they could use the duo’s continued hatred of each other for views.  

All and in all it was an easy going week. He had time to talk to Ian on his date as well as during an impromptu dinner Ian invited them all too one night in between date days. Their fresh start was allowing them to grow closer and everything seemed to be going great until the rose ceremony at the conclusion of the week.

The men all stood in their suits on the steps set up by the crew waiting for Ian to make his appearance and hand out the roses. Mickey felt stiff in his suit, still not quite comfortable in the fancy attire nor over the fact of having to shell out his own money before the show to get one. All the other guys seemed to have a new one each week, whereas Mickey wore the same two every other week. He tried to not to feel insecure about it, thinking it was better Ian knew he wasn’t some rich prick if they were going to end up together. 

Most of the guys were nervous, sweat beading under their hairlines due to nerves and the production lights, in anticipation of being sent home. Fortunately, Mickey was pretty confident in his placement next week as Ian had told him continually that he was excited to continue to get to know him, so he was chomping at the bit to get his rose pinned to his lapel. 

However, as soon as Ian walked out, he sensed something was wrong. Ian didn’t look his typical bright and cheerful self, in fact he wasn’t even looking at the men as he walked out; he was looking towards the ground. As Chris Harrison explained the rose ceremony process for the fifth week in a row, Ian still looked like miserable. Eventually, Ian started handing out the roses, but didn’t express any enthusiasm. As Mickey’s name was called he tried tilting his head every which way to make eye contact with Ian, but he just wouldn’t look at him. Heading back to the steps he could tell the other men knew something was up as well, but didn’t seem quite as worried as Mickey. 

Even after the ceremony concluded and Nolan and Zach were sent home, Ian didn’t partake in the usual  _ cheers  _ and a drink with the rest of the men, instead retreating back to wherever he came from before the ceremony, concerning Mickey even more. He hoped Ian was feeling okay or no one had upset him, feeling weirdly protective over him all of a sudden. 

_ Week 5 Eliminations in bold: Clark, Colins, Dash, Evan, Henry, Isaac, Jacob R, Justin, Kyle, Mickey,  _ **_Nolan_ ** _ , Rowan,  _ **_Zach_ **

Mickey didn’t have much time to dwell on Ian’s uncharacteristic behavior though, as they were whisked away on a flight the next morning to Singapore. By the time they landed after the near 17 hour flight, with Ian and Chris Harrison being on separate one, and got situated in the alluring Marina Bay Sands Hotel, Mickey had almost forgotten about Ian’s mood during the ceremony. It wasn’t until the next morning when the first date card was set to arrive that Mickey remembered.

Instead of a date card being sent to the hotel lounge on their floor where the men were hanging out  post breakfast, Chris Harrison walked in. Mickey immediately ceased his conversation with his buddy Rowan, knowing something must be wrong with Ian if Chris was here to see them. 

“Hi everyone,” Chris started. “I know you were expecting a date card to arrive, but unfortunately, Ian is feeling under the weather today and is going to use the day to rest to hopefully be back at it again tomorrow. He sends his apologies and encourages you all to take full advantage of all the incredible amenities the resort has to offer. They have numerous pools, an arcade and don’t forget to go up top and check out the view off the roof boat.” He finished with a head nod and was quickly off towards the elevators with some of the crew. 

He could hear the rest of the men mumring about the new information, some wondering what Ian has and if it’s contagious, others wondering how to spend their day. Even Rowan had gotten sucked into the conversations. Mickey now realized that Ian’s mood the other night likely had to due with being under the weather and he hoped he was feeling better my the morning. He missed the ginger giant. 

His only friend Rowan had gotten looped into going for a swim in one of the pools, but Mickey opted out as he still wasn’t comfortable swimming unless Ian was there. Jesus he was in deep. No pun intended. Mickey also wasn’t really interested in hanging out with any of the other men so decided to just go for a quick walk around the resort to get some fresh air.

On his way out he had to walk through the lobby where he passed Chris Harrison and Crystal. Ian’s name being mentioned brought him to a halt. He maneuvered closer to them to eavesdrop, but made sure to hide behind a tall room plant to not be seen.

“I don’t know what to tell you Crystal!” Chris argued with the blonde woman, “he just won't get out of bed. He won't say what’s wrong, he says he’s fine but wants to be alone. He won’t even let the production medic in to see him.”

“Dammit, we need him ready to go by tomorrow, we can’t delay filming any longer. He’s costing us thousands for the missed interview days and today where the crew is just sitting around!” the woman hissed at Harrison, clearly pissed off at Ian and at a loss for what to do. 

“Alright, alright,” Chris tried to placate, “I’ll go talk to him again and tell him he has to be up by tomorrow or we’re sending the doctor in. What’s the room number again?"

Crystal looked slightly relieved at Chris taking some initiative, “1214, thanks.”

As Crystal turned away from Chris, Mickey scurried out from behind the plant and walked quickly out the lobby doors, needing the fresh air now more than ever to help gather his thoughts. 

So Ian was sick but refused to let anyone see him or even get out of bed? It must be something really bad. Mickey didn’t like to think about Ian in that state as he had always seemed to capable and strong. The not getting out of bed really bothered Mickey though. That seemed like more than just your typically stomach bug. What if he had to use the bathroom? Was he eating and drinking? Showering? Did he need help? There was obviously something wrong with the kid, why was the crew getting so upset with him?

As Mickey continued his walk, now nearing the pool areas, he decided he couldn’t just sit back and do nothing when Ian was miserable. As he passed a family where the mom was bitching out her husband forgetting their room key, and idea popped into Mickey’s head. 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was just after dinner that same day, and the only update they had gotten from the crew on Ian was that he was still feeling sick, but should be better tomorrow. So basically no update. Most of the other men had gone up to the roof boat to take some typical touristy pictures, but Mickey just couldn't get in the mood to socialize when time was running out for his plan. He finally bucked up and decided now was his chance, when most of the cast and crew were up on the roof. Ian might be in trouble and he was worried. 

He made his way down the elevator from the lounge he was in, to the lobby floor and quickly scanned to the area to make sure there was no lingering cast or crew to intervene. He seemed to be in the clear. 

Mickey stalked up to the front desk which had gotten extremely busy since the last time he was there due to an entire event checking in to about 30 rooms at once. Their were about six employees moving quickly behind the large mahogany desk trying to do check in as efficiently as possible.  _ Perfect,  _ Mickey thought. The more distracted they were, the more likely his plan was to work. 

Mickey waited in the line and was called up about five minutes later to the desk area of a short Asian woman with a bob and straight black bangs. “Hello, my name is Mila, how I can help you?” she asked in thick accent, English not perfect. 

Here it goes. “Yeah, hi. My name is Ian Gallagher and I need a new key card. I got locked out of my room,” Mickey explained with the utmost confidence and a hint of Southside annoyance, as if it was her fault he was locked out.

Just as Mila was about to respond, the employee next to her called her attention and started speaking to her in a language Mickey didn’t know. It seemed that she needed help with something on her screen. Probably new, Mickey figured. But he still had a plan to follow through on. 

“Um hello?” he called out after about 30 seconds of Mila’s diverted attention. “Can I get my new room key now? What’s the hold up?” His past experience has taught him that being intimidating often makes people stop asking questions and just give him what he wants. He hoped that works in Singapore too. 

“Ah yes, sorry sir. What is your room number?” She scrambled back over to her side of the counter, giving an apologetic look to her confused coworker. 

“1214.”

“You have ID?” Mila asked politely, typing away on her computer. 

Mickey huffed, he was going to have to pull out all the stops. “No, I don’t have my fuckin’ ID! I just went out for a goddamn smoke. Didn’t bring my wallet with me. I left my room key and need a new one.”

“I’m sorry sir, we need your ID for new key,” the short woman replied meekly. 

Dammit. “Are you serious? I pay thousands of dollars to stay in this hotel and can’t even get into the goddamn room?!” Mickey was just guessing at the price, and praying it was accurate. “That’s some bullshit if I ever saw it. Can you even understand what I’m saying right now? You’re English isn’t sounding too good.” He knew it was a really bad look to pull the broken english card, even for him, but he needed to get that key.  

Mila just looked on in shock that things had escalated to insults so quickly.

Knowing he was in the wrong for saying that, and seeing that it wasn’t even getting him anywhere Mickey quickly tried to change the course of the conversation, “Do I need to see a manager or can you get me the freakin’ key hmm? ” If being rude didn’t work to get his way, making a scene almost always came through.”

That threat seemed to jump start the employee right away, “No, No. No manager please. I will get your key.” Mickey breathed a sigh of relief as the woman typed away at the computer before producing a sleek key card in her palm. “Here you are Mr. Gallagher. Let me know if you need any more help. Next please.”

She was clearly glad to be rid of Mickey, but what did he care, his planned worked. He thanked his lucky stars for the language barrier and the business of the lady working. He was over the moon as he slid the card into the back pocket of his jeans and strode towards the elevator. He got on the flower printed silver elevator and hit the twelve button, rocking back and forth on his heels, suddenly anxious about getting a negative reaction from Gallagher. What if he really just had a stomach bug and wanted to be sick in the privacy of his room? What if he got pissed at Mickey for intruding on his space? As the 12th floor dinged, Mickey pushed those thoughts out of his mind. What he overheard Crystal and Chris talking about just didn’t seem like Ian, even how he would react to being sick. He seemed like the type of guy that would want someone rubbing his feet and bringing him soup if he had the flu. 

He looked both ways down the hallway once out of the elevator to see which way the numbers were going and turned right to head to the even numbers. Even the floors were fancy in this place, he thought to himself as he walked down the hallway delicately painted with flowers and vines on the hardwood floors. 

Before he knew it, he had reached room 1214. No backing out now. He knocked lightly on the door first, just in case Ian was feeling better and up out bed. He didn’t want to appear as if he had no manners and was just barging in without thought. But when he didn’t hear any movement or response after a second knock, he pulled out the card from his back pocket. He hesitated before using it, worried about the shit he could get into for doing this, but decided checking in on Ian was more important. 

After the little light on the card reader turned green, Mickey slowly pushed open the door and was welcomed with almost pitch black. Maybe Ian had gone out for some air? He decided to check anyway. The further he walked into the huge room, far bigger than the ones he and the suitors shared, his eyes slowly adjusted to the dark and he was able to see a bit. To his right was the kitchenette and behind that was the living room. Ian was not in either of those, and he almost stubbed his toe on the coffee table while checking the couch. He saw two doors off the left of the living room; one must be the bathroom and the other the bedroom. The first he checked was the bathroom, it didn’t look like anything had been touched since the maids set up the room pre-arrival. Even the fancy tucked in end flap of the toilet paper was still intact with the shiny hotel logo sticker. That definitely concerned him.

He made his way to the other door and turned the handle slowly. His breath kind of stopped when he was met with the sight of a lump underneath all the covers, with a sprout of red hair peeking out the top. Part of him was thinking Ian wasn’t going to be in the room at all. Ian was on the side of the bed nearest to the door, but he could tell he was facing the far wall. 

“Ian?” Mickey breathed out softly, not wanting to startle him if he was asleep.

He could see the body under the sheets tense up as soon as he spoke, “Mickey?” Ian croaked, voice dry as a desert. 

Mickey walked around to the other side of the bed so Ian could see him, “Yeah, it’s me. I uh...I just...the producers said you didn’t feel good and you wouldn’t like g-get out of bed, so I just wanted to check up on you.” Mickey rushed the last of the words out, feeling more awkward than ever. Saying his plan out loud made him feel like a creeper instead of a caring friend. 

Ian didn’t anything for a while and Mickey braced himself for a full a negative reaction that was likely about to come any minute.

Instead of being irritated that Mickey invaded his space, Ian burst into sobs. 

Mickey’s eyes went wide and his jaw dropped, though he quickly fixed his face for Ian’s sake. He was not expecting the tears and he didn’t like that he didn’t know what Ian was upset about. Mickey didn't know the first thing about comforting another person, especially someone you were romantically attached to, but he did the first thing he could think of. 

He quickly crawled onto the king sized bed and over to Ian’s side laying down next to him, “Hey, hey, hey, what’s wrong Ian? Tell me, what’s wrong?” he practically begged as Ian covered his face with his hands. 

Mickey gently but forcefully pried Ian’s hands away from his face, trying to not to get emotional himself now. “Ian, what’s the matter, are you okay? I can help you if you tell me,” Mickey pleaded, using his thumbs to wipe away the constant flow of tears. 

“Nooo no.” Ian harshly whispered, still crying, “Y-you weren’t ‘posed to see me like this... none of-f you w-were,” Ian kept blubbering. 

Mickey was just so confused now, “What you do mean, Ian. Why can’t we see you like this. It’s okay to get sick. Everyone gets sick,” Mickey tried to comfort, not knowing if he was saying the right thing.

“I can’t tell you,” Ian sobbed into the pillow, starting to hiccup with the force of his cries. 

“Of course you can. I won't tell Chris or Crystal or anyone else,” Mickey tried to assure Ian to no avail. 

“I can’t,” Ian cried, shaking his head as much as he could with a pillow against the side of his head. “And it’s -  _ hup - _ not that kind of -  _ hup -  _ sick, Mickey,” he finally murmured out in between hiccups.

“You can, Ian.” Mickey held onto Ian’s face and made him look him in the eyes, “we trust each other remember? You can tell me anything.” He was seriously getting worried about the redhead lying in front of him in so much distress.

After about thirty more seconds of Ian trying to control his tears, they finally lightened up to just a layer of wetness covering his emerald green eyes, and he spoke again, quietly, “It’s in my brain.”

Mickey waited for him to elaborate, but he didn't. “What do you mean in your brain, Ian?” he softly asked as he stroked his hand up and down Ian’s side, trying to calm him even more.

Ian took a deep breath and looked away from Mickey’s eyes when he spoke, “I-I have bipolar disorder.” He had practically whispered it, but he knew Mickey had heard it because his hand hand stuttered on his back before continuing the strokes. 

“Bipolar?” Mickey asked. Mickey was pretty sure he had heard of it, but wanted to let Ian explain it on his own terms. 

Ian nodded, deciding he wanted to tell Mickey his story after keeping it bottled up for so many weeks now. If there was anyone who wouldn’t judge him, he felt it would be Mickey. “It’s like a mood disorder that affects my brain. Sometimes it makes me have these manic highs, so like my mind is going a million miles an hour and I have all this energy and crazy ideas and sometimes bad judgement. But then the other half is the lows, like how I am now,” Ian added, finally looking up into Mickey’s eyes before continuing, “It makes me feel depressed and like I have no energy to do anything, even get out of bed or eat sometimes. I take medicine for it that makes me pretty balanced most of the time, but sometimes they crap out on me or lots of changes can trigger an episode.”

“Ian,--” Mickey started, but was cut off. 

“I was fine. I was so good for years. I don’t know why this would happen now, I don’t know what’s wrong with me,” Ian rushed out, on the brink of tears again. 

Mickey was not having that kind of talk, “Hey!” Mickey practically yelled at Ian, who’s tears stopped instantly from the shock. “There is nothing wrong with you, got it? We all have different shit and this is yours, and that’s okay, okay?” Ian nodded almost in disbelief at the understanding reaction he was getting. “Anyone who says something is wrong with you is a fucking asshole, understand?”

“O -  _ hup -  _ kay,” Ian hiccuped and sniffled burying himself into Mickey’s warm side.

Mickey smiled to himself, happy that he was able to comfort Ian somewhat, “And hey man, do you think maybe it’s all the travel and time changes that’s throwing your system off?” he asked running his fingers through Ian’s sweaty, unwashed hair. 

Ian looked up at him at that, like he had forgotten to consider the hectic travel schedule could be the culprit. “Yeah, um that makes a lot of sense actually. I feel stupid for not thinking of that. I thought my meds were crapping out on me and I was really worried since it usually takes months for me to adjust to a new dose. I am feeling low, but it’s not the worst low I’ve ever had - by a long shot. I just was so upset, I thought they would cancel the season, I, uh,  just didn’t have the strength to face that today.” Ian admitted to Mickey quietly, feeling up for speaking more now that Mickey was here to comfort him. “But maybe if it’s just the time changes and sleep schedule, I can try to get back on a schedule and push through.”

Mickey was conflicted. “Of course we want you to feel better, but I think everyone here, at least the people that care about you, just want you to be healthy, most importantly. And if that means going on break or… or even cancelling, that would be okay, Ian. You’re most important, Ian.”

“How could I do that to everyo--”

“Ian…” Mickey cut off, stopping his finger combs through Ian’s hair, “It’s possible you could wake up tomorrow adjusted, but if you are still feeling down, you have to say something okay? Do they know you’re bipolar?” Mickey asked, clear to both of them he was referring to the producers. 

“No,” Ian breathed out into Mickey’s shoulder, “You’re the only one here who knows. I didn’t want anyone to treat me differently.”

Mickey’s heart fluttered at the admission, “Okay. Do you think you could tell them tomorrow, if you aren’t feeling any better. I could do it with you if you feel uncomfortable…”

Ian looked up into Mickey’s eye, not quite believing how caring and supportive Mickey was being right now. He had never been with a man who didn’t see his disorder as a huge obstacle or a defining part of him, instead of just of just a small aspect of his life. Ian also knew it was reckless not to tell the producers about it, but he feared they would just turn it into a storyline, and he didn’t like to have to talk about it with people he didn’t fully trust. “Okay,” Ian finally admitted, not tearing his eyes aways from Mickey’s light blue ones. 

Mickey just smiled in return, grasping Ian’s hand in his in between their bodies until he remembered what he had seen coming in. “Hey, have you eaten or showered or done anything since we got to Singapore?”

Ian just shook his head in response. 

“You feeling up for any of it? Mickey asked in his best soothing voice. He didn’t want to push Ian, just take care of him.

This time Ian nodded and spoke, “All of it yea, gotta piss too,” he smiled shyly.

“‘Kay, let’s go tough guy, c’mere,” Mickey said as he quickly got off the bed and rounded to Ian’s side to help him up. They walked hand in hand to Ian’s bathroom door, before letting go so Ian could use the restroom. About 30 seconds after the flush, Ian popped his head out of the door, already looking better now that he had relieved himself. “Uh, you can totally say no and all but would you maybe sit in here while I shower, just...just to keep me company?”

Mickey smiled a big grin at that, “Of course, man. Just get in and then I’ll come in.”

Ian nodded, closed the door and got into the warm shower. Mickey sat on the closed toilet lid while Ian cleaned himself up. Mickey would kill to see that man fully naked and dripping wet, but now wasn’t the time for that. 

After the shower, he got Ian to eat a quick peanut butter sandwich that had been left by producers earlier in the day, as well as making sure he drank some water. 

Finally, he walked Ian, who was in a tank and boxers, back to his bed and watched him get under the covers. He wasn’t quite sure what he was supposed to do in that moment, but Ian answered that quickly for him. 

“Can you stay for a bit?” Ian asked sweetly, lifted the covers a bit to indicate he wanted Mickey to get under them with him.

Mickey bit his bottom lip, looking unsure, “You sure? Ain’t there like fuckin’ secret cameras in here or some shit? Don’t want the producers getting pissed at us.”

Ian chuckled softly, “There are, but they would only check the ones in my room if they had a reason too, and no one knows you came up here right?”

“Right.” Mickey nodded, “Okay.” He was coming to realize he would do whatever the other man asked of him, even if it risked getting in trouble. 

Mickey toed off his shoes and jeans, leaving him in his boxers and t-shirt as he crawled under the sheets, laying on his side to face Ian. 

They stared at each other for a few minutes before Ian broke the silence, “Thanks for coming here tonight, Mick.”

“Anytime, Gallagher,” Mickey replied cupping Ian’s jaw with his hand and bring him in for a lingering kiss. 

“Tell me something about you that no one knows,” Ian whispered into the dark room after they had pulled apart and each had an arm thrown over the other’s waist.

“Hmm?” Mickey hummed, caught off guard.

“I told you my deepest, darkest secret,” Ian continued, “It’s your turn.”

Mickey swallowed, getting uncomfortable with where this was going. He hadn’t been prepared to talk about anything deep tonight. He always needed to work up to that mentally. “I don’t know…” Mickey muttered shaking his head. 

“Please,” Ian mouthed against Mickey’s shoulder, kissing the spot right after and then looking up at Mickey with his larger than life green eyes.

And just like on their one on one date on the yacht, Ian’s earnest eyes had him wanting to let Ian in to every facet of his life, even the broken parts. 

Before he could over think it his mouth just let out the words, “My dad hated me.”

Ian tensed his face at Mickey’s words, “Because you were gay?”

Mickey nodded, “Yeah. And because he couldn’t  _ fix  _ me, that made him hate me more.”

“What do you mean, ‘fix you’?” Ian asked with concern, tugging Mickey tighter to him.

“Fuck!” Mickey sighed, pushing his palms to his eyes, the emotions of that night hitting him all of a sudden as well as the realization that he was about to tell someone this for the first time since Mandy found out. 

“Hey, it’s okay. You don’t have to tell me if you aren’t ready,” Ian murmured, it was his turn to pry Mickey’s hands off his face. 

“No, I want to...it’s just, just hard,”

Ian just nodded and waiting for Mickey to speak, he would have waited all night if he had too, but after just a minute Mickey started.

“When I was in my last year of high school, I met this guy, M-Mason,” it was hard for Mickey to even say his name as it brought back a flood of memories. “We kinda got close. He was the first guy I was ever really  _ with _ . He wasn’t my boyfriend or anything, and I didn’t even let him kiss me, but it was more than just a fuck. He was more than just a fuck to me.”

Ian lightly nodded his head along while rubbing his hand up and down Mickey’s back, encouraging him to continue. 

“So I kind of let my guard down around him and after like six months of us hooking up, I invited him back to my house to spend the weekend when my dad and siblings were supposed to be out. 

Ian suddenly felt a pit in the center of his stomach, swallowing hard, not liking where he thought his was going. 

“B-but my dad came back early,” Mickey continued, tears now at the corner of his eyes, ready to fall. “He um, walked in on me and Mason having sex and fucking flipped his shit. He beat Mason pretty badly and I tried to stop him but he pulled a-a gun on us,” Mickey added, tears now rolling down his cheeks but he powered on, “He said he was ashamed to have me as his son...and then...FUCK!” Mickey cried, his body was now shaking with sobs as he leaned his head into Ian’s chest to calm himself for a minute. 

Ian was on the verge of tears as well but was trying to keep strong for Mickey’s sake as he had done for Ian just an hour ago. 

Mickey pulled his head back from Ian to continue, “He uh, held the gun to us while he called over this...prostitute named Svetlana. He said she was there to...to fuck the faggot outta me,” Mickey whispered the very last part. 

“Fuck, Mick,” Ian finally broke his silence, tears now coming down his face too as he pulled Mickey impossibly tighter to him. 

“So he made her...and me...and I didn’t want to but he kept holding the gun to Mason...so I just did it,” Mickey whimpered out into the small space between them. 

“After that day, I tried to apologize to Mason, but he said he was done with me, couldn’t be around my life anymore.”

“I’m so, so sorry Mickey,” Ian cried. “I hate that that happened to you.”

Mickey nodded his acknowledgement of Ian’s words before continuing on to the part of the story he possibly hated the most. 

“Just as I was finally getting over it and...him, she comes back...and tells me that she’s fucking knocked up.” Ian tenses at the realization that Mickey might have a kid.

“You have a kid?” Ian asked. He wasn’t put off by it, and it certainly wouldn’t change his opinion of Mickey, but he did want to know all parts of Mickey’s life if they were going to have a relationship. 

“No. I don’t know. I mean, ugh. I was just so angry and resentful when she told me that I told her to just get a fucking abortion. I saw her the next week and she said she had gotten the abortion and then I never saw her again. So I don’t know, Ian. I don’t know if I have a fucking kid or not. I’m sorry, Ian.”

Ian brushed away Mickey’s tears, “You have nothing to apologize for. You reacted like anyone would in that situation, okay? You are so incredibly brave and strong for getting through that Mickey. You...well, you’re the bravest person I know.” 

Mickey just held onto Ian for a bit after that, letting the last of his tears run out before he spoke up, “Things with my dad just got worse after. He had fucking wanted me to marry her and after she left and he saw that I still wasn’t dating girls or anything he never even spoke to me unless it was to threaten me. The second I turned 18, me and Mandy just got the fuck outta there before he could do anything else.”

“That’s so fucking shitty,” Ian practically yelled, angry on Mickey’s behalf. “I hate him for doing that to you. I hate it so much!”

“Me too, Ian. It feels good to tell someone though.”

Ian smiled a little at that, any of his remaining tears drying in a sticky mess on his cheeks. “I’m really glad you told me too, Mickey.”

“I just feel like I can with you Ian. Tell you things...be myself, ya know?” Mickey mumbled shyly into Ian’s chest, scratching his fingers against Ian’s shirt.

“I know.’ Ian confirmed, kissing Mickey’s jet black hair before pulling him up for a kiss. 

Ian eventually pushed his tongue into Mickey’s mouth, tasting as much of him as possible. Mickey doing the same as the energy in the room started to shift from sad and dark to hot. Ian rolled slightly on top of Mickey, covering his left side with his own, running his hands up and down Mickey’s body as things got more intense. 

Mickey wrapped his hands around Ian as he felt Ian harden against his own growing hard on. He appreciated how Ian didn’t dwell on the sadness of his confession and was able to take his mind off of it easily. He slowly trailed his fingers underneath the back of Ian’s shirt, scratching his nails into the skin as Ian ground down into his pelvis and thigh, pulling a sharp noise out of Mickey. 

“Fuck Iannn,” Mickey groaned again as Ian moved his mouth to Mickey’s neck, sucking and biting and then smoothing it over with little kitten licks that he made sexy as fuck. 

Before he knew what was happening, Ian’s hand had found its way between them and was palming Mickey over his boxers with his warm hand. 

“Ian…” Mickey hesitated, pushing Ian back to his side to look at him, “you got me so fucking turned on right now, but they said were not s‘posed to do that stuff ‘til the fantasy suites.”

“No one will know Mickey.” Ian latched his mouth back onto Mickey’s neck. 

“Ian, stop.” Mickey said a little more strongly, “Are you sure you wanna do this tonight? It’s been a hard night...for both of us. I don’t want to take advantage if you’re feeling vulnerable.”

“I want this. And I’m okay, Mick. You made me okay. But... please Mick? I-I want to feel good right now?

Mickey still looked skeptical. 

“Make me feel good, Mick?” Ian asked softly, looking into Mickey’s eyes. 

Fuck if Mickey thought he could ever deny that boy. He nodded his head and pulled Ian close to him for an all tongue kiss as he groped Ian’s ass, Ian soon returning the favor, “Fuck, this ass is perfect,” Ian moaned out squeezing two handfuls of it. The kissing intensified to where it was before and Ian’s hand was back between them, this time reaching under the waistband of Mickey’s boxers to free his cock. 

“Unhh” Mickey let out as Ian started stroking him, it felt so right he barely remembered to reach for Ian’s boxers as well. 

He let Ian’s hard as a rock dick spring free before running his hand over it from base to tip, “Fuck, you’re huge,” Mickey complimented before going back to kissing Ian as they both jerked each other off. 

“Feels so good, Mick,” Ian groaned out, his leg jerking at how good Mickey’s hand felt around him. 

As if they were in sync they both scooted impossibly closer together to rub their leaking dicks together, feeling the best pleasure yet. The precum helping their cocks easily slide together. 

“Fuck. Fuck.” Mickey panted out, before reaching his hand around both their cocks to add even more pressure and friction. 

“Oh shit!” Ian moaned biting Mickey’s shoulder to keep from being too loud and alerting any producers in nearby rooms. “Just like that, Mick,” Ian begged as Mickey swiped his thumb on the slit of Ian’s cock.

“Fuck, Ian, I’m gonna…” 

“Me too.”

The sounds of their panting and cussing increased as they both neared their orgasm. Mickey coming first all over his fist, whispering Ian’s name as he did. Just the sight of bad boy Mickey falling apart next to him, had Ian coming right after in his best orgasm in a long time. 

They both lay sweaty on their backs trying to catch their breaths before Ian slings a leg over Mickey and leaning in for a sloppy kiss. Mickey grabs some tissue off the nightstand to clean them up before running his fingers from Ian’s jaw to his still shower damp hair, reaching up to grab his bottom lip between his own pink ones and pulling it back just to let go and watch the shiny lip plop back into place. 

“You’re fucking amazing, Ian,” Mickey breathed out, eyes darting between Ian’s lips and eyes. 

“That felt so right, Mickey. I don’t know how to explain it,” Ian agreed, smiling wide and then nuzzling his head into Mickey’s neck shyly.

“You feel right,” Mickey replied without missing a beat, the atmosphere suddenly turning serious. 

“Stay.” Ian commanded softly, looking up at Mickey through his dark red lashes.

Mickey took his own bottom lip between his teeth, thinking about Ian’s request. He had already come this far in breaking the rules, what was one more. He nodded before rolling over to set the bedside alarm for 6am so he could sneak out of the room before the producers came in to check on Ian. Mickey rolled back onto his back and gathered Ian in his arms so Ian could rest his head on his chest. “G’night, Firecrotch,” Mickey murmured, eliciting a soft laugh out of Ian.

“Night, my frog,” Ian whispered back, and Mickey could practically hear the small grin on his face.

But Mickey just tightened his hold on Ian and listened to the sounds of Ian’s breathing slowing down until he was sure the red haired boy was asleep in his arms. Only then did he relax, and let himself drift off to the sounds of Ian’s deep breathing. 


	8. Plan B

Waking up in Ian’s arms was something Mickey could see himself getting used to. At some point in the night, they must have rolled over because Mickey was now the little spoon to Ian’s big one. He quickly reached out to shut off the early morning alarm, hoping it wouldn’t wake Ian, but he wasn’t so lucky.

Ian’s groan behind him had Mickey smiling at how adorable his _boyfriend_ or whatever he was, was in the morning and he hadn’t even seen him yet. He quickly turned over in Ian’s arms to see his red hair sticking out in five different directions, and shadow of a beard around his jaw from going on three days of no shaving. Mickey didn’t think it was fair for anyone to look that sexy after just waking up. 

Mickey leaned over and kiss him lightly on the lips, unable to help himself from being in physical contact with the other man. “I gotta go,” Mickey finally sighed after he pulled away from Ian’s perfect pink lips.

“Whyyyy?” Ian pouted trying to pull Mickey back to him.

Mickey resisted though, knowing if he didn’t leave now he would ever leave. “You know whyyy. But hey, are you feeling better?” Mickey asked combing his fingers through Ian’s hair as he slowly sat up, legs crossed facing the pillow and Ian. 

“I am, actually. I think my brain is adjusting to the time change,” Ian replied and then ducked his head, “And...and I think you helped a lot. Just… being here. Listening.”

Mickey’s face turned serious at that and he just held his fingers still on Ian’s head, “I’ll always listen to you Ian, you know that right?”

Ian nodded shyly. 

“Even at the end of this,” Mickey continued, “Even if it’s… if it’s not you and me...if you need me, i’ll be there ‘aight?”

Ian just smiled and looked down at the sheets, feeling his heart flutter at Mickey’s caring words. Mickey made him feel completely vulnerable, yet safe at the same time. 

Mickey kissed Ian one more time before quickly dressing and slipping out of the room and back to his shared hotel room with Rowan, where his roommate was fast asleep. 

________________________________________________________________________

“What time did you finally come in last night?” his buddy Rowan asked as they enjoyed the hotel’s continental breakfast just a little over two hours after Mickey had snuck back into the room. 

“Uhhh,” Mickey hesitated; he couldn’t say a time because he didn’t know when Rowan had gone to sleep and if he said a time too early, Rowan would get suspicious. So he settled on a vague truth, “I don’t man, it was pretty fuckin’ late when I got in...jet lag had me up…”

“Oh,” Rowan easily accepted it as the truth to Mickey’s relief, another thing to make Mickey enjoy the construction worker’s company.

Eventually a date card came for the group date for four of the guys, Mickey not included, but he was at least content to know that Ian was feeling well again. 

As the week went on, it was getting more and more difficult for Mickey to see Ian be romantic with the other men. When they were alone, it felt like it was just the two of them on the journey and he could relax, but the second the other men were around, his walls went right back up. 

Seeing him holding hands and even kissing other men, was starting to make his stomach churn like he had eaten a bad batch of frozen chicken nuggets. 

The one on one this week had gone to Dash and even though Mickey wasn’t a religious man, he prayed to the skies that Dash wouldn’t return with a rose. His half assed praying did no good though as Dash did return from horseback riding and dinner with Ian with a rose proudly displayed on his lapel. Mickey had to take a walk to keep from smacking the smirk off the pompous assholes face. 

Fortunately, Mickey was on the next group date a day later, but still only got a fraction of the time he craved with Ian. It seemed like everytime he and Ian got going on a conversation, another man would come along to “steal” Ian away. He longed for another one on one where he could have all of Ian’s uninterrupted attention, kicking himself in the ass for not savoring the time he had with Ian the first few weeks of the show. 

The sixth week concluded with three more men being sent home, and the realization of how close Mickey possibly was to winning this thing with only eight men left. After the rose ceremony they were all rounded onto another plane, headed straight for Thailand.

_ Week 6 Eliminations in bold:  _ **_Clark_ ** _ , Colins, Dash,  _ **_Evan_ ** _ , Henry, Isaac, _ **_Jacob R,_ ** _ Justin, Kyle, Mickey, Rowan. _

___________________________________________________________________

Ian sighed in relief as he woke in his fluffy king sized bed on the first morning in Thailand. It seemed the one hour time difference between Singapore and Thailand hadn’t thrown off his system at all, and he was excited to get on with the week. The next week they would be travelling to New York City which would be not too far off from his typical Chicago time frame so he hoped that didn’t trigger any lows.

This week, Ian had gone on one on one dates with Colins and Isaac. With the number of men quickly dwindling, this week would be the first to have two solo dates and only one group date. 

Part of Ian longed to have taken his suitor Mickey on another solo date, but he knew that would be against the protocol since there was still so many men who hadn’t had one. As the weeks went on, Ian realized that there were only a handful of men who he could really see himself with for the long haul, each with vastly different lifestyles and personalities. Unfortunately however, he had to play by the producer’s rules, only eliminating a limited amount each rose ceremony and sometimes keeping men around whom he didn’t like just because the producers needed them for a storyline. Had he known how manipulative the  _ reality  _ show really was, he isn’t so sure he would have chosen to partake in it. 

Speaking of the producers, Ian was enjoying the cocktail party before the rose ceremony when he saw Crystal coming his way, her blonde hair bouncing atop her shoulders. “Sorry boys, I’m the one that needs to steal our pretty boy here away this time,” she teased in an attempt to not upset the men, but it was to no avail though, as the men never like Ian being taken away from them. Ian could hear the frustrated sighs on many of them as he walked away with Crystal, including Mickey who proceeded to roll his eyes skyward. He didn’t blame Mickey at all for still being pissed at Crystal. He was glad to know the truth about Mickey’s initial intentions, but it was really uncool of Crystal to out him to Dash knowing it would cause drama. 

Crystal finally stopped walking when they were far enough away from the group. “Why did you send Isaac home last night? He was a great guy.” Crystal asked abruptly. 

The date with Isaac the previous day was fine, but that’s all it was. Ian didn’t feel the type of chemistry with him he should be feeling at that point in the experience. So he ended up sending him home at the end of the date. Crystal had looked annoyed, but didn’t bring it up. Until now. 

“I just wasn’t feeling it.”

“Ian, that guy was husband material, we had him pegged on the cork board ‘til the finale.”

“What do you want me to say? The guy was boring.”

Crystal sighed, “Before you do any more impromptu send offs, we need to talk about tonight’s eliminations.”

Ian rolled his eyes. He was used to getting producer input on eliminations, but usually it was with Dylan. Ian was not excited to have this discussion with Crystal’s dominant personality. 

Ignoring Ian’s protests, Crystal powered on, “We need you to send Mickey home tonight.”

“WHAT?” Ian’s eyes almost bugged out of his head. He was used to producer suggestions, but that’s all they had been in the past; suggestions. And now Crystal was telling him he needed to send the one guy home he was most interested in. 

“I’m sorry Ian, we can’t have a guy like that in the top 6.” Crystal added, nonchalant as ever. 

“A guy like that? What the hell does that mean?”

“A guy with his past.”

“There’s nothing wrong with his past!” Ian yelled, getting more irate as this conversation went on. 

“It doesn’t matter Ian, he’s the villain and we can’t have a villian in the top 6. The viewers won’t like him. It’s not how this show works.”

“Villain? What did you come into this already typecasting him?”

Crystal shrugs. “Getting into arguments with Dash constantly, lying to you...Ian, he’s the villain.”

“You’re insane. And you don’t know him at all. He’s not a villain! He’s an incredibly caring and loyal guy. He even took care… He...he’s just a great guy and I really like him. I can’t send him home, I’m sorry.

“You need to send him home, Ian. This is coming from the big boss.” 

“NO!”

“Yes!” Crystal argued just as strongly back “He is not top 6 material, Ian. He’s not a wifey...Or a hubby in your case.”

Ian couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He thought these people actually cared about him and his happiness at least a little bit. “Fuck you, Crystal. If he goes...I go.”

“You’re not quitting the show this far into it.”

“Watch me.” Ian finished the conversation and stormed off toward the exit, desperate to get out of the suffocating hotel. He didn’t know who he was going to call, just that he needed someone to get him out of here; and he was already on the hunt for a phone to use, since he wasn’t allowed to have his own, when he heard footsteps quickly running up behind him. 

“Ian, Ian wait!” Crystal panted out as she finally caught his elbow in her hand, which Ian quickly yanked out, but still stopped to face her. 

“What?”

“Boss will have my ass if you try to quit. So...I’ll just figure something out okay....You don’t have to send Mickey home, okay?”

“And you won't pull that shit again? Trying to force me to send someone home.”

Crystal pursed her lips and hesitated before nodding, figuring it was just better to tell Ian what he wanted to hear “Promise.”

“Fine. I’m taking a walk though. Be back for the ceremony in thirty.” Ian huffed as he continued along the perimeter of the hotel, ruminating about the turn of events with Crystal. He just hoped she kept her promise. 

Back in the hotel, Crystal was already on the phone to the show’s head runner relaying the updates. Luckily for them, they had a Plan B in place to get their way in case Ian pulled something like he just did. 


	9. Two Kids in a Candy Store

Before everyone knew it, they had all taken a plane back to the states, New York in particular, gearing up for the last week before hometown visits started. 

_Week 7 Eliminations in bold: Colins, Dash, Henry,_ ** _Isaac,_** **_Justin,_** _Kyle, Mickey, Rowan._

Luckily for Ian, he was at the point of the show where he was allowed to start doing repeat one on ones and he immediately jumped at the chance to take Mickey Milkovich out on another date. 

This date with Mickey was going to be more lowkey than their yacht date which he figured was more Mickey’s style. The date consisted of traveling all over New York City for fun activities. Getting the full tourist experience. 

As Mickey walked towards Ian to meet him in the lobby, he couldn’t help but admire how breathtaking the red head was. He was in dark blue jeans, perfectly fitted, along with a green henly that brought out his eyes. His face was the best part by far though. A chiseled jaw, leading up to emerald green eyes he could get lost in, all topped with red flames of hair, carefully styled back. He had to tame the urge to run his fingers through every time he saw Ian when they were with the other guys. But now they were having a solo date, so he could be free with his physical affection for Gallagher. 

As soon as he reached Ian, he ran his fingers through his hair, stopping at the back to grip the shorter locks there, pulling Ian into a heated kiss. 

“Well good morning to you too,” Ian smiled as they pulled apart. 

“It is now,” Mickey said sweetly. Sometimes he still couldn’t believe the things he said to Ian. Things he would have never said to any man just two months ago. 

The first stop on their New York City date was a graffiti lesson in Bowery. Ian wanted that to be first on the date because he figured it was right up Mickey’s alley. Being from the Southside Side and being a tattoo artist, Ian figured there was no way Mickey hadn’t experimented with graffiti, and how it would be great to get to do without worrying about the cops. 

As expected, Mickey didn’t really need the lesson on how to spray paint with his background, he was chomping at the bit to get his hands on the cans as soon as they got to the abandoned building they were allowed to cover up. 

The boys took turns spraying random symbols, pictures and words all over the walls, all the while giggling like 15 year old boys who snuck out of the house to get up to no good. 

“It’s you Mick, look!” Ian called Mickey over to a part of the wall he had been working on. 

Mickey grimaced the second he saw it. “The fuck is that man??” Mickey questioned as he stared at the mess of green spray paint scrawled on the grey wall, that looked nothing like him. 

“It’s a frog,” Ian replied with his shit eating grin, waiting for Mickey’s grumpy reaction. 

“You’re such a shit, ya know that?” Mickey teased, with no real heat behind his voice. “You got some sick frog fetish or something I should know about, Firecrotch?”

Ian dropped his can to the concrete floor and wrapped his long arms around Mickey’s waist, pulling the shorter man flush to him, “There’s only one frog I like, Milkovich,” Ian whispered against his lips before closing the distance between their mouths. 

After their time in Bowery, they headed up north for a picnic lunch in Central Park. And again, Mickey couldn’t help but laugh on the inside about how different his life was now versus two months. 

The boys quickly demolished their sandwiches as neither had eaten since an early breakfast and it was nearing 1:30 in the afternoon now. After eating, Ian laid out on his back atop the picnic blanket and patted his chest in a silent ask for Mickey to lay with him. Mickey tried to hide his shy smiled as he curled up with Ian, resting his head on Ian’s solid chest. He realized they were in the exact opposite positions as the night they spent together in Ian’s hotel. Ian’s squeeze of Mickey, had him thinking Ian connected those dots too.  

They were still mic’d, but the cameras had backed up a bit to give them privacy, and it was enough for Mickey to feel like it was just the two of them there. As they laid there in a comfortable silence, both making shapes out of the clouds, Mickey let his mind wonder. He had tried to stop a certain thought for weeks now but he just couldn't any longer. He had to ask. 

“Ian?”

“Hmm?” Ian mumbled. 

“What...what do you see in Dash?”

“What?” Ian perked up at the unexpected question. 

“I mean. It’s just been bugging me for a while now. He’ just so...different than I am,” Mickey knew he had to choose his words carefully. Talking badly about other suitors would likely not score him any points with Ian. “And if you like me...as much as you say you do...what is it about  _ him _ , that you like too?”

Ian took a deep breath, preparing for the best way to answer Mickey’s question honestly. He owed him that. “He’s the type of guy I’m...supposed to be with, I guess,” Ian started to explain the best he could. “Everyone I’ve come across in the last few years has said I’m supposed to end up with someone in a big fancy city like LA, who has a lot of money and connections. He’s just… He’s just everything I’m  _ supposed  _ to be with…”

“And I’m everything you’re not?” Mickey cringed. Knowing his relationship with Ian was too good to be true. A guy like Ian would never end up with a guy like Mickey in the end. 

Just because that’s the type of person other people think I should be with and my lifestyle says I should be with...doesn’t mean that is the person I  _ should  _ be with. 

Mickey nodded understanding. 

“It.. it’s just hard to let that go. And it’s hard to know if I’m pushing against that because it’s being pushed on me or because it’s really just not me at all. I’m sorry if this is all confusing for you. It’s really confusing for me too. I thought this whole journey would be easy I guess. But it’s not. 

“So, do you think you’ll know’ll by the end of this?”

“I hope so, Mickey.”

There wasn’t much left for either of them to say after that. Mickey was glad to now understand more of where Ian was coming from and what his life was like back home, but it still didn’t make him feel any better about his place with Ian. If anything, it made him feel worse. He had hoped that Ian might tell him the producers were making him keep Dash around for the drama, but that was clearly naive of him. But of course, he understood that Ian couldn’t give him any definitive answers about who he liked most or some other middle school bullshit. That just wasn’t how the show worked. He’d likely be in the dark until the day of proposals. If he made it that far. 

Both boys mood’s were a bit subdued after that, but it didn’t last long. It wasn’t long before Ian had him up and tossing around a ball and laughing at his corny jokes. Mickey figured he might as well enjoy Ian as much as he could now and try to make a lasting impression on the man. 

After the park they walked the short distance to the original Dylan’s Candy Bar. Inside, the two grown men literally got to behave like kids in a candy store, filling up huge bags full of whatever sweets they wanted, and sampling all the freshly made desserts. Production had rented out the store for them for two hours so they didn’t even have to worry about anyone else when they broke out into a marshmallow food fight, running and ducking behind the various candy displays all over the brightly decorated store. 

As kids, having free reign of a candy store was something beyond their wildest dreams, and they were giddy with excitement as they enjoyed every moment of it until their bellies ached from the sugar. Sitting on the winding staircase inside the store, yes this candy shop had two stories, the boys took to looking through each of their candy hauls like two boys after a night of trick or treating. 

“Looks like they’re gonna need to stock up on chocolate...especially Snickers after this,” Ian teased, looking at all chocolate Mickey had in his loot. 

“Ay, what can I say, I like ‘em sweet,” Mickey shot back with a wicked smirk, enunciating the T and licking his lips after. 

Ian blushed immediately, coughing to cover the groan threatening to come out of his mouth. “Guess I like them grumpy and misbehaving then, huh?” Ian recovered quickly, pointing out all the Sour Patch kids in his own bag. 

It was Mickey’s turn to blush now, turning away from Ian to try to hide it.

Eventually the boys finally made their way out the front doors of the shop, smiles permanently etched on their faces. 

RIght as the door swung shut behind them Mickey spoke up, “Actually, hold on one sec, just gotta take a piss. Be right back.”

Ian nodded his acknowledgement and leaned against the colorful glass windows as he waited, thinking about how he hadn’t had this much fun since… well since his first date with Mickey. Everytime he was in that man’s presence, it’s like the rest of the world and it’s pressures completely faded away as he melted into the comfort that was Mickey Milkovich. 

Before he could settle too much into his thoughts, Mickey came bounding back out, grabbing Ian’s hand as they made their way to the production van. They were about to be shuttled back to the hotel to freshen up and get ready for a private dinner atop the Empire State Building. 

As soon as they pulled up to the hotel, they were instructed to get ready for the fancy date night and be back in the lobby in an hour and a half. Most of the crew were on their own dinner break right now, so they would be ready to work when the boys had part two of their date. 

Ian got off the elevator first as he was one floor below the suitors, and just as the doors were shutting behind him, Mickey threw his hand between them to stop them, calling out, “Ian! Wait!” He hopped out of the doors as soon as they opened back up and jogged up to a waiting Ian who had turned around at his voice. 

“What’s wrong?” Ian asked, and Mickey realized his shout must have sounded upset instead of excited. 

“Nothing, nothing. I just almost forgot...I got you something.”

“What? When?” Ian was confused. They had been together the whole date and he didn’t recall stopping at any stores or seeing Mickey buy anything. 

Mickey looked down sheepishly as he reached his hand down into the candy bag he was still lugging beside him, “It’s not much or anything...uh… just...here,” Mickey stuttered as he shoved the crinkly plastic into Ian’s hands, looking up at him through his lashes. He was now starting to regret his decision to give this to Ian, certain he would just come off cheesy and not romantic at all. Fuck, he wished he had more dating experience right about now. 

Ian’s eyebrows went up a bit as he took in the package in his hands;  _ Haribo Gummy Frogs. _ It was a bright orange and green package full of small frog shaped gummies. He must have missed them at Dylan’s. Ian just stared down at the gummies, not saying anything for a while, in disbelief that Mickey had thought of giving him those. 

Mickey took the silence as a bad sign, “It’s stupid, I know. I just saw them in the candy store...and thought maybe...since you call me...you know...I don’t know, it’s dumb,” Mickey rambled on until Ian finally looked up at him with a smirk. 

“You done?”

Mickey just bit his bottom lip and prepared for Ian to tease him about his gift, but that was not what he got. 

“You really don’t get it do you?” Ian asked, looking completely bewildered. 

Mickey scrunched up his face, also now confused on what Ian was talking about. 

Ian continued quickly thankfully, “You. You are so fucking sweet you know that? It’s not stupid, it’s really thoughtful and cute. Like you. And...and I really just love it. They’re perfect. Frogs from my frog. I almost don’t want to eat them. 

“So you like it?” Mickey asked, looking at Ian fully now, but still not completely sure of himself.

Faster than a bullet leaving it’s chamber, Ian’s face had completely changed. Going from something of a love struck puppy, to something much more heated. He quickly moved forward, pressing his warm lips up to Mickey’s ear, “Come inside my hotel room and I’ll show you how much I like. 

Mickey shivered instantly from Ian’s hot breath and dirty words, feeling his dick stiffen as well. It was almost pathetic how gone he was for the red head. He tried to play it cool though, “What…”

“Just for a minute, please,” Ian pleaded. Something about Mickey doing a kind gesture, so different than the way everyone else saw him, had Ian blown away and he wanted the man right out there in the hallway. Fortunately he was still clear headed enough to know his room would be a safer idea. 

Mickey nodded quickly and looked up and down the hall to make sure no one from the show was there before following Ian into the spacious room. 

As soon as the door was closed, Ian had Mickey’s back shoved up against it.

“You’re so fucking good to me, ya know? Makes me want you. Turns me on, Mick, fuck,” Ian panted into Mickey’s neck before licking a strip from his collar bone up to his jaw. 

“F-fuck,” Mickey gasped at the feeling of Ian’s warm wet tongue on him. “If I had know giving you candy would get you this hot, I would have done it a lot sooner,” Mickey moaned before grabbing Ian’s jaw to meet him for a wet and hot kiss. Tongues mingling and searching each other’s mouth. 

Ian shoved one leg between Mickey’s, not breaking the kiss, as he started grinding down against Mickey’s erection. The sounds Mickey were making were everything to Ian and he wanted to hear more of them. He continued to roll his hips against the shorter man as he wound his hands around his backside, slipping his hands under Mickey’s jeans and boxers, grabbing a fistful of plump ass and squeezing hard, pulling a louder groan from the dark haired man. 

Soon, his tongue in Mickey’s mouth and his hands on his ass just wasn’t enough for Ian anymore, “Wanna taste you, Mick,” Ian panted against his lips, then moving to mouth at Mickey’s jaw awaiting his response. 

Mickey tensed up, making out and dry humping was one thing, but if he said yes they were again about to enter into territory they weren’t supposed to at this point in the show… again. “You sure? We’re not--”

“Don’t care about the rules,” Ian interrupted, reaching down to palm Mickey’s cock through his jeans. “Already broke them. Fuck them. Please, Mick,” Ian begged, giving Mickey’s cock a squeeze to help drive his desire home. 

“Y-yeah,” Mickey nodded, and the second Ian got the okay he was dragging Mickey by the hand to the large plush bed in the center of the room. Once at the foot of the bed, he latched his lips back onto the shorter man’s and backed Mickey up until his knees hit the mattress and he fell to his back. 

“Up.” Ian commanded with a nod of his head and Mickey quickly scrambled up, head on the pillow, too turned on to protest what he knew they shouldn’t be doing. Something that felt this right, just couldn’t be wrong. 

Mickey made grabby hands at Ian as the man was doing a slow crawl over to him, he wanted to feel his weight on him now. “C’mere man.”

“Fuckin’ needy huh? You want me, don’t you? Want me to suck that cock of yours,” Ian whispered filthily as he rested his body over Mickey’s, mouthing his neck.

“Want you,” Mickey mumbled out, focusing on the amazing sensation of Ian’s tongue on his neck and heavy weight fitted perfectly against him. 

“Clothes off.” Another command, as he helped Mickey get undressed, before doing the same himself. 

The second he was undressed and laying on his back again, Ian reverently ran his hands gently down Mickey’s sides, seeing goosebumps form at the surface from his touch. “Fucking perfect.”

Mickey felt his cheeks turn red at the praise, not at all used to it during sex, or at all really. He was used to a quick blow job in a bar bathroom without even knowing the guy’s name. Intimacy was new for him and had him feeling slightly embarrassed and not looking Ian in the eyes. 

Ian was having none of that, wanting to look into Mickey’s eyes as he made him feel good.He guided Mickey’s chin back to the center, “Eyes on me. Gonna make you feel good, Mick,” Ian whispered as he ground their now bare cocks together eliciting a rumbling moan from Mickey.

Ian soon slipped down the older man’s body, dropping light kisses against his torso as he went, stopping to suck extra intently on his pelvic bone. 

“Fuuckk! Ian! Stop teasing,” Mickey whimpered out as Ian spent too much time right above his leaking dick and not enough time on it. 

“Bossy little thing are ya?” Ian continued to tease.

“Not fuckin little,” Mickey smirked as he tried to shove Ian’s head down to his cock for some warm relief, but Ian was quick to pull out of reach of his hand, wanting to drag things out a little more. 

“No you are not.” Ian mumbled under his breath as he finally plunged his head down, lips wrapping tightly around Mickey’s throbbing penis, taking him about half way to start. 

The sharp gasp that was followed by a deep moan coming out of Mickey’s mouth the second he felt the warm lips around him had Ian almost coming right then and there like a teenager. So far, Mickey’s sounds from just a handy and two seconds of a blow job were downright murderous, he couldn’t even imagine how he would sound if they ever got the chance for actual sex. He had never been with a man who was as responsive and vocal as Mickey was being and he was pretty sure it was ruining him for anyone else. 

Ian pulled back up his cock ever so slowly, lips tight as a seal before diving back down taking almost Mickey’s entire length this time, Mickey’s incredible moans spurring him on.

“Yeah, yeah, so good,” Mickey panted out barely audible over his groans as Ian swirled his tongue over the tip and held it firm against the underside as he brought his mouth up and down some more. 

Ian kept sucking Mickey down further and further until his nose hit black pubes, eager to please the man above him. The first time Mickey’s cock hit his throat he gagged a little but the second time down, he swallowed and constricted his throat around the tip like a pro. The second he did, Mickey switched from gripping the sheets like a lifeline to gripping Ian’s flaming hair as the pressure was almost overstimulating. 

Soon enough Mickey felt a familiar sensation in his stomach, but it was coming faster and stronger than it ever had before. “Fuck Ian! S-stop. I’m...I’m gonna…” he warned, trying to pull Ian’s head off incase he didn’t want to swallow. Most of the guys he was with never swallowed. But when Ian said he wanted to taste him, he meant all of him. 

The eager ginger kept his lips suctioned around Mickey’s dick, now bobbing torturously slow to help Mickey last a little bit longer. However, Ian reaching between them to fondle Mickey’s balls had the dark haired boy shooting down his throat in hot white ropes, harder than he ever had before, Ian swallowing like fucking porn star. “Fuuuckkk,” Mickey moaned as Ian sucked the last of him dry before pulling off with a wicked smile and licking the cum off the edges of his lips.

Mickey tried to catch his breath but was soon interrupted by Ian’s lips crashing down against his mouth and his heavy body laying on his again. It just felt so right he didn’t even mind the lack of air right then. “Taste so good, so perfect for me Mick,” Ian murmured against Mickey’s sweaty neck, before sinking his teeth into him. 

Mickey giggled, secretly preening under the praise, “Need me to finish you off?”

“Nah,” Ian mumbled against Mickey’s neck that he was still lavishing with his lips, teeth and tongue, “Don’t got time, and this was about you. A thank you.” Ian was perfectly content with just marking Mickey’s neck up for the next few minutes before they really had to go get ready, but every taste of Mickey was addicting, it was hard to pull away.

“Ay, watch the teeth man,” Mickey argued with no real heat. He didn’t mind Ian’s teeth in him, but the other guys might start asking about how far they’d gone if he came back from a one on one date with a hickey. In a flash, Mickey’s mind was now consumed by what the other men did with Ian, leading him to tense up under Ian. 

Ian, of course, noticed immediately. “You okay?”

Mickey nodded his head and put on his best smile, not wanting to sour the mood, but Ian could see right through it. “Tell me, what is it? Was that… not good… or something.”

Mickey looked right at Ian in exacerbation, “What no Ian, that was...that was the best fucking BJ I’ve ever had.”

“So what’s wrong?” Ian quickly followed up when Mickey didn’t keep talking. 

Before he could think twice about it the words were tumbling out of his mouth one after the other, “Doyoudothiswithalltheguys?”

Ian’s eyebrows shot up, “do I do this with--”

“The other guys… hand jobs, blow jobs… the stuff we do in your room?” Mickey worded bluntly, figuring being shy about it wasn’t going to get him the answers he wanted. 

“Of course it’s just you,” Ian answered, but could still see the look of skepticism on Mickey’s face. “You’re the only one that’s even been in my hotel room Mickey. I promise, it’s just you. I’ve only ever kissed the other guys.” That weirdly didn’t make Mickey feel that much better as he didn’t want to hear about Ian kissing the other men, but he was ecstatic to learn none of the them had been with Ian like he had. 

He also wondered what it all meant. “Why me, then?” Mickey asked tentatively, sitting up against the pillows, legs criss cross applesauce in front of him

Ian scooched himself over to Mickey, their bare sides pressed against each other as he cupped Mickey’s cheek with his palm, leaning in to kiss him gently before whispering, “You’re the only one that drives me crazy, Mick. You’re the one I can’t stay away from. You do things to me that no one has before.” Ian nuzzled into Mickey’s neck planting a soft kiss where he had been sucking just a few minutes ago.

“Okay,” Mickey conceded, and Ian could hear the delighted shy smile in his reply that he knew the man was sporting without even looking. 

Eventually the men parted ways, making sure the hall was clear before Mickey bounded for the elevator to get ready in the remaining forty minutes. He had to shower away the day’s grime and other bodily fluids that had recently come about, on top of getting dressed and styling his hair for the night. 

He was only running five minutes behind schedule as the camera man followed him down to the lobby, with a producer asking him questions regarding his feelings on the day as they went down. 

They finally made it down to the lobby of the larger than life hotel, with people bustiling in and out, as newcomers arrived for their stay. Finally Mickey was able to spot a flash of red hair amongst the many heads in the lobby and practically skipped over to him. 

The boys broke into giggles the second they made eye contact, their naughty rendezvous earlier making them feel like school boys. They could barely keep their hands to themselves the whole ride to the Empire State Building, only refraining from too much PDA due to the presence of the crew. 

Ian held Mickey’s hand tightly the entire elevator ride up to the very top of the building, noticing he was shaking a bit as they got in. Mickey squeezed his hand, not liking the confined space but took comfort in having his redhead there with him. 

There was a spacious area on the top viewing deck that had been roped off for the show, in which a table and two chairs were set up in the middle. The boys were immediately separated, much to their displeasure to eat their real dinner before coming back together at the table for the taped part of the date. 

Conversation flowed easier than ever between the two men, not that it had been an issue since the first few days, as they talked about nothing and everything. Mickey quickly accepted the rose Ian offered him as they walked around the top of the building, observing the breathtaking sight of New York City. But they spent most of the time just looking at each other between giggles and kisses whenever they thought of what occurred earlier in the day. 

“I think this is my favorite day,” Ian spoke up after the two had been looking out at the lights for a few minutes, each making mental images to remember this day. 

Mickey perked up at Ian’s voice, “Of the show so far?”

Ian shook his head resolutely, “Of my life.” 

Mickey just scrunched his face in surprise, not expecting that at all. “What?” Mickey asked, certain he had heard wrong. But what he heard next was even more surprising for the dark haired boy. 

“I’m falling in love with you, Mickey Milkovich.” Ian continued as if it wasn’t a big deal at all to say that sort of thing in general, let alone to a Milkovich. 

Mickey was sure everyone on the roof could hear his sharp swallow as soon as the words left Ian’s mouth.  _ Ian. Falling in love with him. I mean, he should have seen it coming at this point, but that sort of thing just didn’t happen to him.  _ Before he knew what was happening, his mouth was responding on it’s own, “I’m falling in love with you too, Ian.” And it was completely and wholeheartedly true. 

Ian’s grin at his words was his most favorite grin he had seen on the taller man yet. He swore it reached ear to ear and he looked at him like he was the greatest treasure anyone could ever find, before leaning down to connect their lips, not pulling away until he absolutely needed air. Ian brought Mickey against him in a hug, resting his face in the crook of his neck, with Mickey resting his against Ian’s shoulder. They just stood there holding each other and smiling to themselves until it was sadly time for the date to come to a close. 


	10. That's Showbiz, Baby!

Ian surprised everyone again during the rose ceremony by sending home three men instead of just two like he was supposed too. He told them he had to go with his heart and if he knew a relationship wasn’t going to work, he would rather end it sooner than lead them on. Mickey thought it is was incredibly admirable of him, and maybe part of him was just happy to have another guy out of the way, but the producers thought otherwise. This now meant the next week would only have three hometown dates instead of the typical four, which would be a first for the show. 

_ Week 8 Eliminations in bold:  _ **_Colins_ ** _ , Dash,  _ **_Henry_ ** _ ,  _ **_Kyle_ ** _ , Mickey, Rowan. _

The producers would have been worried about the lack of drama on the next episode but Crystal still had Plan B up her sleeve to oust Mickey which would surely cause a ton of high stakes drama, and all the higher ups knew it was time to put the plan in place. 

Hometown visits worked by having the suitor and Ian fly to the suitor’s hometown and meet their family and friends. If all went well on the date and they received a rose from Ian at the rose ceremony, their date the next week would conclude with the option of a Fantasy Suite overnight. 

Ian’s first hometown date was with Rowan, in the family friendly town of Milwaukee, Wisconsin. Ian liked that Milwaukee wasn’t too far from his own hometown of Chicago. 

The first part of the date was a bit of a tour around town where Rowan pointed out all the buildings his construction team had worked on as well as having lunch with some of his closer friends from the job. Ian admired how hard he worked with his hands, but wasn’t your typical macho masculine construction worker. Rowan was more soft spoken and kinder than one would expect in that line of work but not a pushover in any way. He knew what he wanted and that was a husband to settle down with, a couple of kids and picket fence life. Ian knew he was the kind of man to accept him for who he was, Bipolar and all and during some private time after lunch he finally laid his cards on the table to Rowan. 

“Bipolar huh?” Rowan asked.

“Yup. I understand if it’s too much and I’m truly sorry I didn’t tell you earlier, it’s just something I don’t tell people lightly.”

“I get it. It’s scary to let people in on your secrets.” As predicted, Rowan was taking the news like a champ, “This doesn’t change how I feel about you though, Ian,” the blonde reassured Ian, giving his arm a squeeze. 

Ian smiled back at him and leaned in for a sweet kiss, just as the producers found them, camera’s right behind. “Time to meet your family, I guess.”

Rowan’s parents were still married and still lived in the home Rowan spent his entire childhood in. A modest two story home with a bright green front lawn and light blue trimming. His parents, Diane and Eric, were as sweet as ever, and had accepted Rowan with no issues when he came out to them at 16. 

He knew if he were to choose Rowan he would have a nice, normal life, and always be taken care of without worry. The simple and stable life was still something he truly needed to consider for his own mental health, even if he never got that same thrill he got with Mickey, again. 

Still keeping his options open, and honestly having true strong feelings for Rowan, Ian was pretty confident he would be giving Rowan a rose at the ceremony. Since he had sent an extra suitor home the previous week, he had the option of keeping all three men around for another week if he chose to. 

His next hometown date was with current lawyer, and former model, Dash, in Bel Air, California. Dash took Ian to his country club, to meet his friends and play a round of golf. Even though he had been doing well for himself lately, he still hadn’t stepped foot in a country club. Golf wasn’t really his speed, but he put on a good front for Dash. This was the life he had always dreamed of right? Living pretty in the lap of luxury, bossing people around at a country club with an attractive man by his side. Wasn’t it? He just told himself it would take some getting used too. 

None of Dash’s friends seemed too interested in Ian and his story, more focused on talking about themselves. He noticed Dash was acting similarly and not giving Ian as much attention or care as usual, but he just chalked it up to him being excited to be around his friends and not an accurate representation of his personality. 

They eventually made their way to Dash’s parent’s house, well mansion, and right off the bat Ian could tell they didn’t like him. They kept talking about old money and how it was better than new money like Ian has and that it wasn’t really a sign of status or wealth. To make matters worse, Dash did absolutely nothing to stand up for him, nodding along as his dad continued to rant, like a trained puppy. 

It wasn’t until Ian stormed off to a random guest bedroom in the sea of guest bedrooms, slamming the door in the camera’s face, did Dash come and find him to ask what was wrong.

Dash sat down on the edge of the bed next to where Ian was lying with his arms folded behind his head, trying to calm himself enough to not go out there and tell them all off. “Something wrong?” Dash asked innocently, and it truly seemed like he had no idea what Ian could possibly be upset about.

“What’s wrong??” Ian shot back sarcastically. “Oh I don’t know, maybe the fact that your family is treating me like fucking garbage and you’re not even saying anything! That might be what’s wrong!” Ian exclaimed, now sitting up, almost in Dash’s face. 

Dash actually had the audacity to roll his eyes at Ian, “Stop with the dramatics Ian, that’s just how they are. They don’t actually mean anything by it! It’s easier to just agree with them.” Dash tried to placate Ian. 

“Yeah, maybe for you it is. I just don’t know how this can work if you don’t see how your parents  treating me like shit is a problem for me, Dash,” Ian huffed out. 

Dash pulled Ian into his arms, kissing his hair, as he spoke smoothly and reasoned, “Don’t say that Ian. I’m really sorry for how they behave. But just think of the life we could have together, Ian. I can give you so much, we’d be the hottest couple in LA. Think about it, luxury vacations all year round, taking my yacht out when we feel like it, living in a house 50 times the size of the one you grew up in. With me, you can have everything. No one else can give you that.” 

Ian just looked at Dash, not sure what to say or what to believe. 

“That’s what you want, isn’t it, babe?” Dash pushed. 

Ian thought about it. That  _ is  _ what he always told himself he wanted. Maybe he shouldn’t count Dash out just because of his family. God knows his own family is a piece of work. 

Ian nodded.

“See! I know you, E,” Dash comforted as Ian internally cringed at the nickname. He couldn’t help but think how he much preferred the ones Mickey gave him like Gallagher or even Firecrotch. 

But Dash had made a lot of good points, and maybe the fire and passion he had with Mickey could grow. Dash did have a lot of qualities he liked, even if many of them were superficial. Ian still had to decide what he actually wanted for the rest of his life. These next few weeks were going to be torturous, but before that even happened, Ian knew he had to be honest with Dash. In that moment, with just him and Dash in the room, and the pressure of telling another person he just met a few months ago his secret, Ian forgot the cameras were just outside the door.

“There’s one thing you don’t know about me though.” Ian started.

“What is it?”

“I have Bipolar Disorder,” Ian stated quickly and clearly in a rip off the bandage approach. 

“Like the crazy person disease with mood swings?” Ian cringed outwardly this time at Dash’s lack of sensitivity. 

“Well...not exactly. I mean, I do get mood swings, but it’s more complex than that. I go from having highs and being manic where I have lots of energy to as low as not getting out of bed for weeks.” Dash immediately looked like he wanted to bolt out of the room, so Ian tried to reassure him that he had it under control, “But, I’ve been on meds for years that pretty much even me out. So it doesn’t run my life anymore.” 

Ian waited for a reply but after about thirty seconds of silence he decided Dash might need a little probing, “Do you have any questions for me about it? Or any concerns? I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner, I just don’t like people treating me differently.”

“Um,” Dash started, “Not really. Just...let’s just not tell anyone else okay? We don’t need anyone thinking you’re crazy. I mean you’re hot as fuck so you can get away with a little crazy, but like, it doesn’t cover  _ really  _ crazy...like you know…” Yeah. Ian knew. It’s what most people thought of when they heard the word  _ bipolar.  _

He couldn’t tell if Dash wanting to keep it on the down low was him trying to protect him from other people, or if he was embarrassed of him. But he didn’t have time to ask him to clarify when Crystal burst into the room, camera crew in tow. 

“Are you kidding me, Ian? How could you not tell us this. Do you even understand how much of a liability you would be if something happened with your condition?”

Ian just started at the wall behind all the producers and crew not saying anything. All he could think about in that moment was how much he wanted Mickey to comfort him. Mickey. Mickey who understood him. Mickey who didn’t judge him or want him to hide any part of himself. 

“Ian? Are you listening!?” Crystals high pitched yelps broke through his thoughts. 

“Hmm?”

“We’re going to have to bring in a psychologist who specializes in bipolar disorder to stay with you for the remainder of the show. You’re lucky we’re so far into the season or the network would have pulled the plug on you weeks ago,” Crystal continued to bark at him, waving her finger around at everyone and barking orders at Dylan to go find a bipolar specialist before the day was over. 

Ian jumped up off the bed, “No, no, no. I don’t want some doctor I don’t know following me around like I’m going to do something crazy. I don’t wanna be treated any differently!  _ This  _ is exactly why I kept it to myself,” Ian yelled back, towering over Crystal’s smaller frame, yet feeling himself shrink in size in embarrassment. He hated that half of the country was going to know he was crazy. He knew there was no way in hell this footage wouldn’t be aired at some point in the show.

“A doctor is coming, end of discussion. And this is why you were acting so bizarre in Singapore, you were having an episode weren't you? Crystal asked, eyes wide, although for some reason it didn’t seem like that big of news to her.

Ian hated this moment in his life. This was his worst nightmare. Everyone he was trying to behave perfect for, finding out he was sick and then to top it off the producers talking to him like he was a child having a tantrum. He didn’t have it in him to fight anymore. It had been a decade of his life trying to convince people he wasn’t different when they found out he had bipolar disorder, and it had taken its toll on him. He just wanted this day to be over. “Fine.” Ian nodded to Crystal. Then he looked back at Dash, “I-I just need some time to myself okay? I’ll see you at the rose ceremony.” 

And with that, Ian headed out to his trailer on the quiet hilltop street in Bel-Air, opting out of dinner with Dash and his family. 

Fortunately the producers didn’t push him to go back in or spend any more time with Dash that day as they were now ever increasingly worried about Ian’s disorder, pushing him too far and getting sued. 

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ian barely slept the next two nights due to the stress of the hometown date with Dash and that the whole world, including people he worked with, knowing about his disorder was imminent. 

Nevertheless, when Ian woke up from a fitful night of sleep two days later, he was more than excited to get on the flight back to his hometown of Chicago, which also happened to be Mickey’s hometown. 

The flight was smooth sailing, but Ian made it a point to have as little communication with Crystal as possible. Each day he was understanding more of why Mickey despised the blond so much. Her true colors had been shown by embarrassing Ian so blatantly in front of the whole crew and cameras. He just hoped she didn’t have anything else up her sleeve in the last few weeks of filming. 

Ian was pleasantly surprised when he was greeted at baggage claim by an adorably smiling raven haired man. “Mickey!” Ian exclaimed, running up to him and giving him a long kiss on the lips, Mickey reciprocating fully. 

“What are you doing here? Not that I’m not happy, but I thought we were meeting at the park near your house!” Ian explained after he pulled away reluctantly from Mickey’s lips to get a good look at him. He was really a sight to see in a dark blue crew neck, long sleeve shirt that made his eyes stand out, and well fitting jeans that highlighted his perfect ass. 

“What? A man can’t greet his shared boyfriend at the airport anymore?” Mickey questioned teasingly. Running his hands down Ian’s chest acting like he was smoothing down his post flight rumpled shirt, but really he just needed to feel Ian under his fingertips after a whole week without him. 

“Course he can,” Ian answered sweetly, wrapping Mickey up in his arms in a bear hug, hugging him tighter than usual and not letting go. 

At first Mickey was delighted Ian was being so affectionate and happy to see him, but when he refused to let go of the embrace, he worried something was wrong with his ginger. Mickey reached around to his own back to clasp Ian’s hands in his own and pull them back in front of him, effectively ending the hug. “You okay, Red?” Mickey asked, dropping one of Ian’s hands to run his fingers through the red locks he was so fond of. 

“Just really missed you is all,” Ian said smiling a little too big. 

“Ian…” Mickey drew out his name in a tone similar to that of a parent scolding their child. Mickey could always see right through Ian and vice versa. It was part of their connection. 

Ian looked over to where the producers were gathering up their bags off the carriage, and then back at Mickey. “They found out...about the bipolar,” Ian whispered with his head down. The feeling of embarrassment from being outed on camera was creeping back up just talking about that day. 

Mickey looked at Ian in sorrow, “I’m sorry they found out without you telling them. Did they say something about it? Why does it have you this down?”

Ian’s eyes filled with tears threatening to spill over, “She just kept yelling at me, calling me a liability and all the cameras were there and I just know they’re gonna show it.” Ian sniffled, “They all think I’m crazy, and I know I am, but I just hate when people see me like that.” There were now streams of tears crawling down Ian’s cheeks as he told Mickey what had happened, “The whole thing was just so embarrassing Mickey, and I kept wishing you were there with me.” More sniffles.

Mickey pulled Ian’s head to his, forehead to forehead, his other arm wrapped tightly around Ian’s waist, “Three things. First, you’re not crazy. ‘Member what I told you in the hotel? Ain’t nothing wrong with you. Except the fact that you’re into me, but that’s a different story.” Mickey got a small giggle at that, music to his ears. “Second, I’m really sorry you felt embarrassed and that it all went down like that. That wasn’t cool and I wish I could change that for you.” Ian’s sniffles had significantly subsided by now. “And three, you said  _ she.  _ Was it Crystal?” Mickey was pretty sure but he needed to be confident before he went breaking kneecaps. 

“Who else?” Ian grimaced. 

Mickey nodded in confirmation, “Be right back.”

Ian watched as Mickey bounded over to the baggage carriage, getting right in Crystal’s face, disregarding the presence of the cameras and other travellers. Mickey stuck his finger right up to her chest, “I can’t wait ‘til I never have to see your goddamn backstabbing bitch face again!” Crystal looked taken aback at Mickey’s rage in the middle of a public space, but ultimately she wasn’t that surprised. “You’re a fucking bitch, you know that!”

Oh Mickey had no idea how much of a bitch she was, Crystal thought to herself as she quirked an eyebrow and watched as Mickey stomped off back to Ian.

So maybe it wasn’t breaking kneecaps, but shit, it felt good to get in her face for once. Back at Ian’s side, Mickey grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the exits, Ian leaning in to peck him on the cheek as they went. 

Since they grew up in the same town, Mickey didn’t need to show Ian around all the major sites, and he also didn’t really have any friends to introduce him to so he just took him to his shop to see where he worked. That was the biggest part of Mickey’s life right now, so it made sense to invite Ian into it. 

Ian continually made Mickey blush as he raved about every single part of  _ Tat-U-Up.  _ He was in awe of how hard Mickey had worked to getting his business where it was, but not surprised at all due to his immense artistic talent. Mickey showed him tons of his work, introduced him to Erik and Rocky, and Ian even got to watch in amazement as Mickey did a small tattoo on a regular client of his. The way in which Mickey was so attentive and focused on the details was incredibly attractive to Ian. 

After hanging out at the shop for a few hours it was time to go back to Mickey and Mandy’s apartment. The boys walked hand in hand up the steps and down the hall to Mickey’s place, Mickey’s palm slightly sweaty in anticipation. Before Ian, Mandy was the only person he really cared about and it was important to him that she liked Ian. He was also sure that Mandy was in shock at how far he had made it in the competition and was going to give him a lot of shit for not wanting to go on at all. Since he had been in Chicago for an extra day before Ian, he’d snuck away from the crew during some down time and gotten access to one of the last living pay phones in existence to catch Mandy up to speed from Ian knowing about the original scam and to how things had changed. He kept it short and sweet on the phone and barely even let Mandy reply, figuring it would be better to have the whole conversation in person and with Ian. 

Before Mickey could even knock, since he didn’t have his keys, Mandy swung the door wide open with a giant smirk on her face. “Well, well, well, if it isn’t the boy who warmed by big brother’s cold, dead heart.”

Mickey groaned, already knowing this was going to be a long rest of the day. Ian on the other hand loved her dramatics, reaching his right hand out to greet her, “Hi, I’m Ian Gallagher, it’s great to finally meet you.”

“Come on in, Ian Gallagher,” Mandy grinned, linking her arm through Ian’s, tearing him away from Mickey immediately and dragging Ian to sit next to her on the couch. Yup. Long day indeed. 

Mickey and the crew who had been left at the door, minus the crew that had arrived earlier to set up some cameras and microphones in the house, swiftly followed the two into the small living room with Mickey sitting on Ian’s other side. 

“So Ian, tell me about yourself. I obviously googled you, but I want to hear it from the man himself,” Mandy didn’t waste any time, giving Ian an interrogating glance up and down, Ian blushed under the scrutiny. 

Mickey put his hand on Ian’s knee, giving it a comforting squeeze, “Well, I’m from Southside just like you and Mickey are. I’m actually surprised we never crossed paths. I got into fashion photography a few years back and it kind of just took off from there. It’s definitely allowed me and my family to have a different life than we had back in the day, which I’ll always be fortunate for.”

“So you think there’s something wrong with living in the Southside and not having a lot of money?” Mandy cut off accusatory. 

Ian’s eyes went wide and immediately he jumped into self preservation mode as he wanted Mandy to like him the most out of any of the families he had met. “No, no, no! That’s not what I meant at all! It’s j-just, I know how fortunate I am now and yes I worked hard, but I also got lucky and I know I could easily lose everything, so I don’t take it for granted,” Ian rambled on hoping to reform Mandy’s first impression of him

Mandy pursed her lips to the side before replying, “Sufficient save I guess.”

Ian smiled wide as Mandy quickly jumped into more questions about his life, eager to answer them and get to know the most important person in Mickey’s life. 

Mickey was happy to sit next to Ian quietly and have his two favorite people chit chat until it got to questions having to do with himself.

“So, tell me, how did you manage to break down my brother’s walls? ‘Cause he’s been believing that he was unworthy of love or being with someone for more than a fuck for years now.” 

“Alright! Enough with the twenty questions, Mands!” Mickey snapped. That shit was none of her business and he definitely didn’t want to discuss it with four cameras in their faces. 

“Ian?” Mandy prompted, completely ignoring her brother’s attempts to stop her inquires.

“Um, well,” Ian looked between the two Milkovich’s on either side of him, not sure if he was supposed to answer. But even if it pissed Mickey off, he wanted him to hear his answer. “Your brother is one of the people most deserving of love that I’ve ever met,” Ian turned to face Mickey as he continued his little speech, “He’s sweet, caring, loyal, hot as fuck,” Mickey blushed as Ian smirked, “And I don’t know how I got so lucky that he chose to let me in, but I’m so damn glad he did,” Ian finished before wrapping his hand around Mickey’s neck and pulling him in for a lingering kiss, Mandy next to them be damned. 

They were rudely disturbed by Mandy making barf noises next to them. “Get a room you freaks! I fuckin’ approve of him, Mick. You don’t have to suck face in front of me,” she yelped. 

But as Ian tried to pull away, Mickey held onto the back of his neck, keeping their lips attached and throwing a middle finger his sister’s way with his free hand. 

Finally, Mickey decided he would let the kiss end as he pulled away with Ian’s bottom lip between his teeth before letting it go. “No more questions, let’s fucking eat, I’m starved,” he griped at everyone, but nobody in particular. 

Mandy still had a few questions for the boys about their experience on the show, but didn’t have time to protest before there was a rapid knock at the door.

All three heads on the couch looked up curiously, wondering who could be at their door. Mandy and Mickey never got visitors they didn’t know were coming. 

Ian watched as Crystal nodded to Mickey to go and get the door with some strange look of satisfaction on her face, but he wasn’t sure why yet. Mickey rolled his eyes wondering why none of the ten or so crew standing up could get the door, but he went and did it without comment. 

His face went white as a sheet as soon as he swung the door open and was standing face to face with someone he hadn’t seen in a nearly a decade. Svetlana. Standing beside her was a boy who looked about eight, with black hair and blue eyes, holding her hand.

“Hello, Mickey,” Svetlana greeted with a smile, lips painted red in stark contrast to her bright white teeth. 

Mickey still stood there, one hand on the door, eyes glazed over as he tried to comprehend what was happening. 

Ian, as always, immediately knew something was off with Mickey, stood up and made his way over to Mickey to see what was wrong.

Mandy, now recognizing Svetlana from the brief time she had known her, was hot on his heels.

“Who is that, Mick?” Ian asked, putting his hand on Mickey’s lower back in a comforting hold. 

Mickey still couldn’t speak, but that was alright as Svetlana quickly piped up with a smug look on her face, “I am Svetlana, mother of Mickey’s son.”

Ian’s jaw dropped as the dots clicked into place. This was the woman who Mickey’s father had sent to rape him when he caught him with another man. And even though she said she had an abortion, she must have lied to Mickey and this was his son. 

“Mickey,” Ian started but Mickey still wouldn’t move or shift his eyes from right in front of him, “Mick,” Ian continued in a more soothing voice, “Let’s go inside, okay and figure this out.” He practically had to drag Mickey away from the spot he was standing in and help him walk to sit down. He sat down right next to Mickey, it was his turn now to place a comforting hand on the boy’s knee. 

No one was talking and Ian could see the fucking vindictive producers, especially the blond bitch, were eating this up. He didn’t even want to get into how they knew about Svetlana and why they brought her here in front of the cameras, so he decided to start, knowing Mickey needed him in that moment, “So you’re Svetlana and saying, this is for sure Mickey’s kid?”

“That’s definitely her, Ian. Mandy confirmed, finally speaking up after being in a state of shock herself.

“Okay.” Ian continued, “And you’re for sure that’s Mickey’s son?” 

“Yes.” Svetlana stated emphatically, “He is son. Black hair, blue eyes. Mickey is father.”

Mickey was still frozen as ice next to him, but he could see now that he was intently looking at the little boy next to the brunette Russian woman. 

“What’s your name, bud?” Ian asked after a few seconds of silence.

“The kid looked between Svetlana and strangely the producers before answering, “Nicholas.”

Ian smiled warmly. As awful as this situation was, Ian knew the kid was likely just as confused as everyone else. “It’s nice to meet you, Nicholas, I really like your Ninja Turtles shirt.” The boy smiled brightly up at Ian at the comment. He always did have a way with kids. With everyone really. 

Before he could ask Svetlana his next pressing question, Mandy beat him to the punch in a far more blunt manner than he had been gearing up to go with, “Why the fuck did you tell us you weren’t having the kid when you clearly did!?”

“I knew Mickey be shit for father,” Svetlana sneered, which grinded Ian’s nerves.

He didn’t like anyone talking to Mickey like that, let alone someone with their history, “Hey! That’s not fucking fair at all!” Ian was heated now. “You didn’t get to decide that for him! That wasn’t your right to do!”

“My baby, my choice!” Svetlana spit back at him. 

“You’re a fucking bitch!” Mandy chimed in, getting to her feet but not crossing to the other couch that Svetlana and her son were on. 

“And you are cunt!”

“This isn’t fucking about either of you two, damn it!” Ian cut in, now rising to his feet. 

Svetlana wasn’t going to let them tower over her and rose out of her seat to dish out more insults that cut deep and suddenly all three were actively screaming at each other, however they were all silenced by Mickey also getting out of his seat, the first he had moved on his own volition in some time, and practically running to his room and slamming the door. 

“Fuck!” Ian lamented out loud to everyone and to himself, upset that he hadn’t kept his cool and made the situation worse. He looked at Mandy, “Let me go talk to him, okay?”

She nodded quickly, desperate for someone to help her brother. She hadn’t seen him in that glazed over state since the last time Svetlana had been around. 

Ian got up, cameras following him of course, and walked over to the room Mickey had ran into, which he assumed was his bedroom. He knocked softly and waited for an answer he doubted would come. His intuition was right on the money, so he slowly opened the door and the sight he was met with made his stomach sink. Mickey was curled up on his bed, hands over his face shaking; his body was absolutely wrecked with near silent sobs.

Without a moment's hesitation Ian strode over to the bed and crawled over to his frog, much the way Mickey had done for him back in Singapore. “C’mere, baby,” Ian cooed as he half lifted and half dragged Mickey onto him and into his warm embracing arms. 

The second Ian’s arms were wrapped around Mickey, the floodgates literally and figuratively opened as he started openly sobbing louder than Ian had ever heard anyone cry. Ian squeezed him tight as can be and rubbed his hands up and down his man’s back, “Shh, I got ya Mick, I got you.”

And even though it was incoherent and through sobs, Mickey finally found the courage to make his voice heard since he opened the front door, “I-I can’t…It can-t-t-t.” Mickey couldn't finish a single thought going through his head, he could only hold on to the man he was pretty sure he loved, for dear life. 

“I know. I know, Mick. We don’t have to figure it out right now. Just let it out right now, that’s all. I got you. I’m not going anywhere.”

Mickey continued to bawl into Ian’s chest, drenching Ian’s soft shirt in tears, body shaking so much it would surely hurt the next day. “It feels...feels like it’s h-happening ag-g-gian,” Mickey cried out into Ian’s shirt, knowing he would know exactly what he meant. Svetlana showing up unannounced, him having a kid, it felt like he was being raped all over again. 

Ian didn’t know what to say. What do you say to someone who just learned they have a child with the person who raped them. Ian just kept holding onto Mickey, trying to keep him the tiniest bit calmer than if he weren’t there, in fear the boy would work himself into hyperventilation.

Ian looked up to see Svetlana at the door which he had left open, with a pensive look on her face, almost as if she was sad to see Mickey like this. 

“This wasn’t the way to do it. I’m sure they paid you a lot to do it on TV, but that shit shouldn’t matter for something like this,” Ian barked at Svetlana, his own eyes filled with tears over the heartbroken man clinging to him. 

Svetlana’s eye’s on the other hand, filled with guilt at the accusation that she was being paid to hurt someone and all of a sudden she grabbed Crystal by the arm into the room and blurted out, “Is fake! Is all fake! You say he know!” She jabbed her finger into Crystal’s now seething face, “You say he know and will pretend for the drama!  _ That, _ is not man who knows!” Svetlana finished now turning her finger towards Mickey. 

Ian was now wide eyed and seething himself, “What the fuck do you mean, it’s fake? What’s fake?!” Ian kept a soothing hand on Mickey who was still shaking not knowing what to believe.

“They find me,” Svetlana answered, tilting her head towards Crystal and the other producers, “I never had baby. That boy is child actor. They pay us both to come here, but they said you both knew and will pretend for drama.” she continued, eyes growing shiny, “But I see now they fool me. Because Mikhailo not know about it. I’m so sorry.”

“You bitch!” Crystal cut in before either of the boys could respond, “You had a freaking contract and you just broke it. You’ll be hearing from our lawyer!” Crystal was in Svetlana’s face in an instant. 

“At least I not piss of shit person!” the Russian sneered. 

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Ian spat now sitting at the edge of the bed. He would get up and in their faces but he didn’t want to leave Mickey’s side, “This was all some ploy for drama? Some set up to see how Mickey would react?”

“It’s called showbiz, Ian.” Crystal replied, nonplussed.

“It’s called being a cunt!” Ian retorted. Crystal just rolled her eyes and made sure the cameras were getting everything. Ian quickly tried to calm himself though and turned back to the dark haired boy still on the bed, looking like he was trying to tune everything out and disappear into another world. 

“Mick, are you okay?” Ian knew it was a stupid question the second the words left his mouth. His world had been turned upside down, only to find out it was some cruel joke. Predictably, Mickey didn’t say anything. “Mick, babe, please talk to me. Tell me what’s going through your head,” Ian begged. He needed to help Mickey, but didn’t know how unless Mickey told him. 

Finally Mickey breathed out, “I can’t.”

Ian sighed in relief that Mickey was at least talking a little bit, laying his head down on the pillow beside him and running his hand up and down Mickey’s soft arm. “You can, you can tell me,” Ian encouraged. 

“No,” Mickey clarified and sniffled out, “I can’t do  _ this  _ anymore. This show. Us. I can’t do it, Ian. It’s too much.”

Ian’s heart sank at the words. He would be heartbroken if Mickey left right now; his heart was physically hurting just thinking about it. “Mickey, no. Please don’t talk like that. I hate that they did this, but please don’t let it come between us.”

Mickey all out of tears, finally sat up, hand flying about as he spoke, “It’s not just that Ian! I should have never come on this show, it was a huge mistake.” Ian felt a punch in the gut at his words. How could Mickey feel that way? How could he see all the time they spent together and got to know each other as a mistake. 

“You don’t mean that Mickey, you just--”

“Just let him go, Ian,” Crystal interrupted. 

Ian steadfastly ignored her, not giving in to what she wanted. “Mickey, you don’t --”

“I do, Ian!” This time it was Mickey who interrupted, needing to say this now or he wouldn’t at all. “All this shit isn't me. I’m not the guy that gets whisked away by a fancy, rich as fuck  guy in a mansion in LA. I’m not the guy that gets a normal relationship and some bullshit happily ever after! I’m not the guy that can just leave behind his crappy childhood, it’s always gonna be there for me! I’m dirty, shitty, Southside trash! And today was just a big fat fucking reminder of that,” Mickey finished and couldn’t bare to continue looking at the crestfallen look on the redhead’s face, so he swung his legs over the foot of the bed and sat, head down, staring at the floor between his bed and dresser drawers. 

Ian hated hearing Mickey talk about himself like that. That boy deserved the world and more, and Ian decided right then and there that he wanted to be the one to give it to him.

The redhead crawled over to where Mickey was sitting, settling in beside him, careful to leave space between their thighs, able to tell Mickey didn’t want to be touched right now. “Mickey, I only want you to be yourself, not what anyone, including yourself, thinks you should be. And I don't want you to forget your past, it’s made you who you are. It’s made you the man I’m in love with. You’re past isn’t a burden or something to throw away. I’m just asking you let me be in your present.” 

Ian’s eyes wandered Mickey’s face after his declaration of love that he wasn’t expecting to make, but he needed to get it out before Mickey made the decision to leave. His eyes kept scanning, looking for any indication that his profession of love had been too much and just helped push Mickey over the edge. What he got instead was a look of great confusion and an eye scrunch; Ian could practically see his brain churning a mile a minute. 

“Someone you’re in love with?” Mickey asked tentatively, tiling his head to look at Ian on his right, certain he didn’t hear correct.

“Yeah,” Ian smiled shyly, “I love you, Mickey Milkovich. That okay?” Ian was loving the blush his words were giving Mickey. Shy Mickey had become one of his favorite Mickeys. 

“You mean that? Not just telling me to get me to stay?” Mickey questioned as things like this just didn’t happen to guys like him. 

Ian smiled big, and took Mickey’s hand in his own, lacing their fingers, figuring Mickey was okay with the touch now. Ian’s thoughts were confirmed when he didn’t pull his hand away.    
“I do want you to stay, of course, but I also do love you Mickey. I don’t even need the rest of these weeks. It’s you, Mick. I pick you. It’s always been you,” Ian added as Mickey’s eyes went wide as saucers. He didn’t really know when he’d come to the conclusion that Mickey was the one for him, but feels like it had been there all along.  

“Fuck,” Mickey gruffed, wiping his eyes which were now wet again from Ian’s heartfelt words, something he never thought another man would say to him. “I love you too, Ian,” Mickey finally choked out, in disbelief that he had said those words aloud. 

The second the words were out, Ian instantly tackled the dark haired man down to his back, peppering him in kisses all over his face and neck, pulling giggle after giggle out of him. As Ian went in for a long lingering kiss on the mouth, he promised himself in that moment that he would do everything in his power to hear that sound as much as possible. Whatever it took to make Mickey happy, he wanted to do it. 

Their happy moment was brashly interrupted by the boy’s least favorite voice, “Ian? You can’t say that to a contestant during hometown weeks. When the boys pulled away and looked up, Crystal was standing in front of them, hands on her hips, leg beveled looking at them in exasperation. “You think we can show the viewers who you choose, two weeks before the finale?”

“Seems, like your problem, not ours Crystal,” Mickey snarked with an eyebrow raise, finally feeling back to his regular attitude filled self. 

“We’ll, unless you want your friend Ian here to be sued for breach of contract, you better play by our rules for the next two weeks to make this work, comprende?” The sounds of both boys gulping was enough of answer for Crystal. 

“What exactly do we have to do?” Ian spoke up. 

“Well first of all, we can’t show any of the footage from today, what with Svetlana breaking character, and Ian professioning his undying love would be one thing but we obviously can’t use footage of him choosing a winner.” Crystal huffed out annoyed that they would be working into the night tonight to get new shots. “Alright we need new drama for this hometown, think Crystal think… Ah! Got it! Dylan, got set up camera A and B in the hallway outside the apartment, NOW!” The blonde shrieked out when Dylan just looked confused and unmoving. 

Dylan knew better than to argue with the woman though and dragged the appropriate crew members out into the hall to await whatever Crystal had in mind to salvage the night. 

“Emma!” Crystal barked out into the house, and instantly a petite brunette who was often trailing behind Crystal appeared into the room. 

“Yes, boss?”

“Go fix your make up and do something with that hair. You are now Mickey’s ex girlfriend, or beard, whatever, and you want him back. 

“That’s how you’re fixing this shit? I ain’t never had a girlfriend, even when I wasn’t out,” Mickey argued while Ian rolled his eyes at the contrived dramatics of this show. 

“You two are the ones who got us in this mess, so don’t argue with me right now.”

“Two?” Mickey questioned flabbergasted, “pretty sure it was your whack plan that fell through and Red here saying things he wasn’t supposed to that got us into this situation.”

“You want me to take it back?” Ian asked looking dejected. 

“Didn’t say that,” Mickey muttered, “just that this isn’t my fault at all,” he ended in a teasing tone. 

“Don’t care whose fault it is, this is the solution and were doing it.” At the finality of Crystal’s words, Emma scurried off to the bathroom to get ready for her big debut. 

“So,” the blonde producer continued, and the boys held hands as they waited to hear the rest of what they had to do if they wanted to come out of this scott free. “Ian, at the rose ceremony tomorrow, you will give a rose to all three men, and have fantasy suites with all three men, although it’s, of course, up to you what you do inside,” Mickey rolled his at that. Ian better not be doing anything more than sleeping if he has to do fantasy suites with other men. “At the rose ceremony after that you will send home Rowan. Dash is staying until the finale, no question, we need that to pull in the viewers. Got it?”

Ian reluctantly nodded his head. He wasn’t looking forward to spending the night with the other two men and making up some excuse why he didn’t want be intimate, now that he was only here for Mickey, but he knew it was something he had to get through to start his life with the dark haired man next to him.  

“After than, Mickey and Dash will meet Ian’s family for the final date. And then, we film the engagement episode where…” Crystal took a deep breath a braced herself to admit defeat, “if you want to propose to Mickey, there’s nothing I can do to stop you.” The boys each had the start of a grin curling up on the edges of their lips which were momentarily halted by Crystal, “If either of you so much as stray a millimeter from my plan, the footage of Ian saying he’s choosing Mickey, which is strictly prohibited before the last day of shooting, per your contract, will be shown to the executives and you will be absolutely done for, got it? Cause it’s my ass on the line here and this job is my life.”

“Clearly,” Mickey muttered, embarrassed on behalf of Crystal that the show seemed to be all she cared about. 

Ian gave Mickey a light whack in the thigh, telling him to not piss Crystal off any more. Mickey raised his eyebrows high at Ian, but did as suggested and it fortunately seemed Crystal was too invested in her new plan to even hear it. 

“To the couch. Let’s go!” Crystal ordered the boys and off they went to the living room to finish the rest of Mickey’s hometown date. 

Mickey could barely keep a straight face during the whole Emma/fake ex girlfriend fiasco. He was torn between gagging and busting up laughing whenever Emma talked about their past love affair. Luckily Mickey got to come out slightly on top by telling the woman he was just hiding his sexuality at the time and never had real feelings for her, but they had filmed Emma fake crying so they figured the producers were going to spin it to make him look like some asshole for dumping a girl on national television. Mickey couldn’t care less at this point, he wasn’t even sure he was going to watch the season when it aired. As long as he got Ian at the end of this, all other tribulations were worth it. 

Finally, the night came to a conclusion with the boys and Crystal and some other production members riding in the production van back to the hotel where the rose ceremony would be held the next day. 

Before they parted ways for the night, Ian had to ask Crystal something that had been bothering him all night.  “Hey, Crystal?”

“Hmm?” Crystal replied not bothering to look up from checking her emails on her phone. 

“How did you guys know about Svetlana?”

Crystal sighed and looked up as if Ian’s simple question was a huge imposition to her, “Oh Ian, sweetie, you really think we don’t watch every minute of footage from your hotel cams just in case something happens that doesn’t wake up the crew? Naivety is not an attractive quality, Ian.”

Ian nodded his head and took in the information slowly, chiding himself for being so guileless until another memory hit him, “If you heard that...then...then you knew I was Bipolar didn’t you?” Ian accused. “You just wanted to embarrass me! Get back at me for not sending Mickey home or being your little show monkey! Why? Why don’t you want me to be happy! What kind of person are you!

“A person who likes my job, Ian.”

“You’re really something special,” Ian muttered as the van pulled up to the hotel. 


	11. Frame It

The rose ceremony the following day was smooth enough, although the pain in Mickey’s face when Ian called out the other men’s names hit him right in the heart. They knew it was coming seeing as Crystal had laid it out for them and there were three roses actually laid out on the stand during the ceremony, but that didn’t make it hurt less for either of them when it came to it. 

Immediately following the ceremony, the cast and crew were off to their great white neighbor up north where the second to last set of dates were set to take place. It was November now so Toronto was absolutely freezing, but it sure made for a beautiful filming backdrop. 

Ian’s first date was with Rowan, and fortunately, he got to start out with what would be the easier of the next two dates. The main portion of their date was a little boat ride around Southern Lake Michigan, just the two of them and the crew of course. There were a few times Rowan noticed Ian’s mind being elsewhere, but Ian brushed it off with having a lot to think about in the next few days regarding the rest of his life. Luckily, Rowan was easy going enough to buy it and not read into the fact that Ian longed to be spending all his days with Mickey now. 

He knew the fantasy suite portion of the date would be the hardest, having to come up with an explanation of why he didn’t want to be as physical as was normally expected on the overnight dates. However, Ian still tentatively handed Rowan the key to the glamorous couples suite, noting the look of dogmatism on Crystal’s face in his periphery. 

When the cameras finally left them alone, at least the ones manned by the crew, Rowan tried to make a move on Ian that went beyond kissing. Ian felt his face flush as he stammered his way through an explanation about not wanting to go farther than kissing on the show until he knew for sure who he wanted to spend his life with. Like when telling Rowan about his bipolar, Rowan took Ian’s words like a champ, not pushing or prodding Ian for more; content to cuddle until they fell asleep.

In the morning, Ian said his goodbyes and mentally prepared himself when the producers told him the next date in a couple days would be with Dash, and not Mickey as he was hoping. In the meantime he would be filming interviews and promos for the production team but was to have no contact with the remaining three suitors. 

After what seemed like an eternity, Ian was on his date with Dash down at Navy Pier, somewhere Dash had never been, but Ian had visited many times growing up. If he was going to be on a date with Dash, he hoped he’d at least get to visit someplace new. 

It was along the boardwalk when Ian realized Dash’s inability to hold a non one sided conversation. Each and every time Ian tried to bring up a funny story from Navy Pier as a child, Dash would interject before he got half way through, with his own semi relating anecdote. He couldn’t understand how he’d gone two full months without truly seeing the real Dash. Clearly he was blinded by what Dash had to offer versus what Dash actually was, a self centered, narcissistic prick. 

Ian continued to suffer through the day until it was time to give Dash the invitation to the fantasy suite, however he excused himself under the pretense of needing to use the restroom. In reality he went in search of Crystal, and found her looking over some notes just outside the area they were filming in. “Crystal.”

“What are you doing out here?” Crystal’s head shot up immediately at the sound of Ian’s voice, “you’re supposed to be giving the key to Dash.”

Ian shook his head, “I really really don’t want to Crystal.”

Crystal’s confusion instantly turned to irritation, “I don’t care Ian. Go in there and give him the damn date key or I’ll do it myself!”

“I just don’t know what to tell him when he wants to start doing stuff…”

“Well in the words of your boy toy, ‘seems like your problem,’” Crystal smirked.

“I fucking hate you,” Ian bitched at her as he solemnly made his way back to the private dinner table Dash was waiting at. 

“Took ya long enough, man,” Dash joked when Ian finally sat back down, but he wasn’t in the mood for comedy, resolving to just get the night over with. 

“Yup, and here,” Ian said quickly, practically tossing the envelope at him.

Dash read it and smirked up at Ian, “Can’t wait to get my hands on you,” and led Ian away by the hand who hoped his responding squelch wasn’t audible.

Once they were alone in the room, Dash didn’t hesitate to pounce on Ian like a lion who’d been quietly stalking their prey for hours. “You’re so sexy, babe,” Dash murmured as he tried to latch himself onto Ian’s neck. The word  _ babe _ sounded like nails on a chalkboard coming out of Dash’s mouth, he only wanted to hear them coming out of one black haired man for the rest of his life. 

“Woah, woah, woah,” Ian put his hand against Dash’s chest to keep him at bay. 

Dash pulled away, eyebrows shooting up, though not nearly as endearing as when Mickey did it, “What’s the problem?”

Ian bit his lip, still having not decided which excuse to go with, even at the last minute. “I’m just kinda tired from all the walking around today,” Ian finally got out, “ya mind if we just chill on the bed and relax?”

“You wanna fucking cuddle on our overnight?”

“Yeah, sorry man, just wiped from the day.”

“C’mon, bet I can get your energy back up,” Dash promised, lips turning up into a smile as he launched on Ian again. 

Ian was ready this time, backing up swiftly before Dash could get his hands on him. 

“You serious?”

“Yeah,” Ian faked a yawn and arm stretch, “thanks for understanding,” before throwing himself onto the bed in front of an awestruck Dash. 

“Whatever. You’re loss,” Dash grumbled as he stomped off to the ensuite and started the shower. Ian was actually at a loss though. At a loss of how he ever considered the lawyer a potential life partner. He shuddered at the thought, and crossed his legs to get settled in with the TV.

Dash eventually re-appeared while Ian feigned sleep, silently cheering when Dash didn’t try to wake him and just slid under the covers and turned off the bedside lamp. 

When he was sure Dash was asleep, Ian quietly tip toed out of the bed and made his way to the couch in the living room portion of the suite. Even thought he’d slept in the same bed as Rowan, sleeping in one with Dash just seemed wrong. Like he was betraying Mickey. He was finally able to fall asleep, away from the man he couldn’t stand. 

When Dash asked about it in the morning, Ian just mumbled something about him tossing and turning and keeping him up. 

They finally parted ways and Ian could barely contain his excitement as he waited for the next two days to pass until it was time to meet up with Mickey. 

___________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Ian couldn’t help the smile that turned up on his face the moment he saw Mickey get out of the van in the parking lot of the trails. It was a particular warm early November day, no snow on the ground, so they were going to spend the day exploring some of the waterfalls in Glen Forest Preserve. 

The producers put them in matching hiking outfits, with idental olive green coats and cargo pants, Ian’s being grey, and Mickey’s black. As Ian approached Mickey, he couldn’t help but think they looked damn good together. 

“Hey, baby,” Ian smirked, grabbing Mickey by the hips and pulling him flush against him. 

Mickey flushed at the nickname, ducking his head shyly into Ians neck as the taller man wrapped him up in his arms. “Missed ya,” he mumbled into pale freckly skin. 

Ian grinned into black hair, more than happy to hear the sentiment he thought himself, shared by Mickey. 

“You ready to hike?” Ian asked cheerily. 

Mickey scoffed, “Fuck off man.” He pushed Ian teasingly, “did you pick this hiking shit?”

“Maybe…” When the producers had brought him two options for today’s date, he immediately jumped at the chance to see his grumpy boy exerting more energy than he’d like to. And if he got to walk behind that nice ass, well, he wasn’t complaining. 

“I hate you,” Mickey gruffed lightly, walking away from Ian towards the trail head, with Ian catching up quickly. 

Ian quickly snatched Mickey’s hand in his swinging them back and forth between their bodies, “Nah, you love me.”

Mickey blushed and looked up at Ian through his eyelashes, “I know.”

The trail turned out to be a lot more fun and less exhausting than Mickey anticipated. It was more of a long slightly inclined walk that a hard core hike. All along the sides were various types of plants and flowers and small creeks flowing through them that they had fun jumping from rock to rock to get through. 

The conversation was easy going banter as always, and after about 45 minutes they had made it to one of the main waterfalls. The falls were just gorgeous with water that was a mix between Ian and Mickey’s eyes cascading down from the recent rain, and bouncing off the larger boulders that enveloped the pool of the fall. The sun was shining down streaks of light through the Beech trees, glistening off the water in rainbow spots. 

“Wow,” Ian breathed as Mickey nodded his head in agreement coming up behind Ian and wrapping his arms around his waist.

“Kinda takes my breath away,” Mickey mumbled into the soft fabric of Ian’s coat. 

“You kinda take my breath away.”

“You’re so fucking corny.”

“C’mon, you walked right into that one. Can’t blame me this time.”

Mickey just shook his head and came around to Ian’s front. “Lucky you’re cute,” he whispered before pressing his lips onto Ians, the ginger reciprocating immediately. 

After a quick makeout sesh and little bit of feeling each other up, the boys explored the falls, crouching to crawl over rocks, brushing their fingers in the cool water and hiding under the huge rock the falls went over and watching them from that angle. 

The boys even split ways at times, each interested in looking a different parts of the falls, but still never more than a shout away.

“Hey, Mick! Come quick!” Ian yelled over at one point, crouched down at the edge of a swampy part of the water basin.  

Mickey hurried over, careful to not trip over small stones and twigs, “What’s up, Dr. Seuss?”

Ian giggled at the nickname and nodded his head at Mickey to come closer to Ian’s hands which were clasped together strangely, with some space in between.

“The fuck do you have in--” and then he heard the ribbet. “Oh hell, no! Put that shit back right fucking now!” Mickey squealed and backed away as Ian opened his hands to reveal a slimy green frog. 

“It’s soooo cute, Mick, it’s just like you!” Ian placated, slowly inching closer to the scared man. 

“I do  _ not _ look like that thing, Ian!” Mickey barked, hands flailing around in frustration. 

“‘Course not Mick,” Ian smiled as he inched even closer to Mickey who had finally stopped backing up when he realized Ian wasn’t going to force the thing on him. “But he’s a frog,” Ian continued looking down at the green creature in his hands, “and you’re my frog,” he finished looking up at Mickey with a broad toothy smile. 

Sometimes Mickey wished his ginger wasn’t so damn cute or had an ugly smile because it was very hard to not give in to him. He rolled his eyes and nodded his head, letting Ian know that he was indeed his frog, a nickname that had grown on him in the last two months.

Mickey let his eyes roam over the amphibian, taking in it’s beady eyes and glossy skin, thinking it wasn’t so bad afterall. 

“You wanna touch it?” Ian asked.

“Fuck no,” Mickey shot back. Looking at the creature was one thing, but touching it was crossing a line he was not comfortable with. 

“Fine, but let’s get a picture, we can frame it when we get off this show!”

“Ian!” Crystal voice broke through seemingly out of nowhere, the boys had almost forgotten the crew was there filming and watching their every move. “You can’t make references to who you’re going to pick. I let the  _ I love you  _ slide earlier, but you both need to watch it. Don’t make the editors job harder than it already is.”

“Yes ma’am,” Mickey replied standing up stick straight, hand at his forehead as if he was saluting. 

Ian chuckled at his date’s antics, happy as can be when Crystal walked off with a scoff. 

“Hey, Dylan! Can you get our pic?” Ian called out to the friendlier producer. The producer quickly nodding and making his way over the rocks to them. 

“Really, Ian?”

“Yes, when were old and gray, I want to have pictures to look back on.”

“Ian!” Crystal’s shrill voice came through, “I hear everything!”

“Jesus, she’s like a freakin moth!” Ian said, slightly disturbed by the woman’s range of hearing. “Let’s take a picture so that I can post it on my instagram to help promote the episode before it airs!” Ian boasted in a forced tone, “that better?”

Crystal just rolled her eyes and went back to whatever it was she was doing before she interrupted them. The boys huddled together, Ian with the frog on his splayed out palm smiling wide, and Mickey with his arm around him. 

“Got it,” Dylan said. 

“Wait one more,” Ian replied before Mickey could pull away. 

Mickey sighed but leaned back in. 

“1, 2, 3,” Dylan counted out loud leading up to the picture and as soon as he got to three Ian turned his head and planted one right on Mickey’s cheek causing an immediate disgruntled frown on the brunette’s face which immediately morphed into a shy grin when Ian reach around his neck, grabbing onto his other cheek to keep him in place, pecking him over and over on the soft cold skin. 

Ian couldn't keep the grin off his face when Dylan handed them his phone to look over the pictures. The first few were great, but it was the last few that Ian really loved. The first was a shot of Ian kissing Mickey’s cheek, with Mickey making the cutest grumpy face Ian had ever seen, eyebrows scrunched and lips turned down. The following picture was after Mickey’s face had turned to a shy smile and his eyes were looking away like he was embarrassed. The final picture was probably his favorite of all. It was similar to the second, except Mickey’s eyes were now on Ian, his smile was full on, and he had even brought his outside hand up on top of the hand where Ian was holding Mickey’s cheek, like he didn’t want Ian to let go, something Ian hadn’t even felt in the moment. 

“I love these,” Ian commented before handing the phone back to Dylan. He was ecstatic he was the kind of person that took a bunch of photos instead of just one. 

“They’re alright,” Mickey grumbled, not yet used to being in photos let alone looking so happy in them. 

Ian let the frog go back into the swamp, and the rest of their date passed by in a blur of conversation, exploration, and stealing glances at each other when the other wasn’t looking. They had a nice steak dinner together, Mickey’s so rare you could hear it moo, before the producers filmed the fake dinner section for the show. And before Ian knew it, it was time to invite Mickey into the fantasy suite.

Mickey laid the card back on the table after reading the delicately printed words. “You wanna go?” He asked, dying to be more intimate with Ian, but not wanting to presume anything. 

Ian nodded his head, “I want to, you?”

“Nah, I think imma head back to my hotel man, see ya,” Mickey teased, pretending to stand up to leave.

“Get the fuck back here you doof,” Ian quipped, reaching across to grab Mickey’s arm. 

“Fine, fine,” Mickey laughed, something Ian couldn’t get enough, “let’s do this shit.”

“So romantic, Mick.”

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ian and Mickey were staying in a gorgeous and cozy suite near the falls, instead of driving back to Chicago where the other dates had been. To his own surprise, Ian had actually managed to get the crew to stay out of the room, instead of filming and then leaving later on. He didn’t want anyone in the room with them for any portion of the night. He was dying to have as much alone time with Mickey as possible. 

The living room area had dark hardwood flooring, with a white leather couch in the center facing a huge flat screen TV with a small kitchen off to the side. Off the living room was the bedroom with huge fluffy white rugs on each side of the king sized bed, covered in a plush blue comforter. The boys took in the wood wall paneling giving off a cabin in the woods feeling, in absolute awe. It was by far the nicest looking room either had stayed in since they started the show. 

Neither of them really knew where to start, but finally Ian spoke, “We don’t have to do anything more than we have...or anything at all if you don--”

“Ian,” Mickey stated quietly, interrupting Ian’s rambling. “I want to do everything with you.” He walked up to Ian, pushing him gently to sit on the foot of the bed, “I’ve wanted you since day one, even if I couldn’t say it.”

Ian nodded in agreement, but couldn’t say anything as Mickey’s lips were quickly on his, tongue not waiting at all to push past his lips. 

Ian loved kissing Mickey’s soft pillowy lips, he could spend the rest of his life doing it, if allowed, but it seemed Mickey had other plans at the moment. The tattoo artist tugged at the hem of Ian’s shirt, not unlatching his lips from Ian’s mouth. Ian quickly got the hint and pulled his shirt up and over his head, doing the same to Mickey’s right after, before quickly touching lips again. 

Mickey nudged Ian’s knees open with his legs, moving to stand between them, wanting to be as close to Ian as possible. He absolutely lived for the shiver Ian let out when Mickey moved his hands to Ian’s bare torso, running them down the freckled skin. 

Mickey pulled away from the kiss, “Like that? Like me touching you?”

Ian nodded his head, leaning forward into Mickey’s touch before pulling the shorter man down to straddle his lap. 

“Want you, Mick.”

“You got me.”

Ian moaned out as Mickey ground down onto his lap bringing his semi to full mast. “Fuck, Mick. Pants off.”

Mickey quickly obliged, standing up to take off his pants, going one step forward and removing his boxers as well. Ian watched, practically drooling as Mickey’s cock sprung free, rushing to discard his own bottoms as well. 

As soon as he was sitting back on the bed, Ian pulled Mickey back between his legs, mouthed at his lower belly, and ran his lips and tongue against the muscles underneath the soft skin there, before nipping above his left pelvic bone. 

“Unhh,” Mickey gasped, at the pleasant stinging sensation. 

“Wanna fuckin’ mark you up. Make you mine.” Ian snarled viciously against his stomach. 

“Do it.” 

“Say it.”

Mickey’s breath got heavier at the way Ian was taking control. It was such a turn on for him. “Mark me up,” Mickey practically whined. “Make me yours.”

With that, Ian moved to his other pelvic bone and sucked a dark mark into the pale flesh there, relishing in the stark contrast, knowing it would be there for days to come. Ian slowly kissed his way over to the center of Mickey’s stomach, before, without warning, plunging his lips over Mickey’s cock, taking him almost all the way down. 

“Fuuuuckkk,” Mickey moaned, hands immediately going to Ian’s hair, trying to hold him in place and savor the hot wet tightness surrounding his dick. 

Ian dragged his flattened tongued against the ridge on the underside of Mickey’s cock as he pulled back up, feeling his own dick starting to leak just from hearing the sounds of pleasure his mouth was bringing to his love.

“Sound so good, Mick. Love your noises,” Ian praised before going back down and starting a bobbing rhythm, twisting his tongue on the slit and hollowing his cheeks at different times to keep Mickey on his toes.

“Yeah, Ian, fucking love that. Fucking love you.” Mickey mumbled as Ian sucked him off, not even aware of the words coming out of his mouth. 

The words of affection were too much for Ian and he had to have Mickey fully. He pulled off his dick with a wet squelch, saliva and precum adorning his lips, before he wiped it with the back of his hands. “Get on your back,” Ian commanded, standing up on wobbly legs and turning Mickey around to help him crawl back up to the pillows. 

As Ian crawled over Mickey, wanting to devour him, a sudden thought came over him. “Wait,” Ian mused.

“What?”

“You top or bottom?”

Mickey’s eyebrows shot up in surprisement. Surprised at the question and surprise that he’d never thought to ask either. Mickey looked to the side, not wanting to see Ian’s reaction if it wasn’t what he was hoping. “Bottom.”

It was a few seconds of silence before Ian breathed out a sigh of relief. “Thank fuck,” he giggled, grabbing Mickey’s chin at the same time he had turned back to look at Ian anyways. 

“So, I’m guessing you pitch, huh?”

“Damn straight,” Ian laughed as he circled his hips, dragging his nine inch penis against Mickey’s, pulling a groan from the other man

Before Ian could get back to business, Mickey quickly wrapped his arms around them and used all his strength to flip them, suddenly needing a taste of that big cock before it broke him apart. 

Mickey kissed his way down Ian’s chest, spurred on by the little breathy sounds Ian was making as he got lower and lower down. Mickey wrapped his hand around Ian’s cock, looking up into Ian’s green eyes, with his blue ones. He pumped Ian a few times, mouth near the tip letting his hot breath rile Ian up.

“You’re perfect,” Ian breathed out as Mickey finally wrapped his lips around the head of his cock, suctioning tightly, and dragging his tongue back and forth over the slit, licking up the deliciously salty precum there.

Mickey moved down Ian’s cock, inch by inch, loving the feeling on his tongue. Loving how Ian’s cock stretched his mouth, and only imagining what it would feel like in other places. Mickey had been with some big guys, but Ian was definitely the biggest. And not only that, but for once he actually cared about the man he was going to have sex with and wanted everything to feel right for both of them. 

Mickey was pulled out of his thoughts by Ian’s whimpering and tugs on his hair, “Gotta stop...gonna come.”

Mickey pulled off, but went back in for a few nips inside Ian’s upper thigh, biting right over a heart shaped birthmark, unable to stop himself. Everything about Ian was the best he’d ever tasted. 

Wordlessly, Ian nudged Mickey over and onto his back, before reaching over into the nightstand grabbing lube and a condom. 

Mickey shuddered at the pop of the lube cap opening, just thinking about the pleasure that was about to come with a man who he deeply loved.

Ian smiled, “I gotcha, don’t worry,” and squeezed some lube onto the fingers of his right hand, using his left to open up Mickey’s legs so they were both bending out. “I got you.” Ian ran his hand up and down Mickey’s bent legs, before leaning down and biting the flesh of his thigh and bringing his index finger to the edge of Mickey’s hole.

Mickey gasped as Ian dragged his finger over the hole before slowly inching it in. “So fucking tight Mick, you’re gonna feel so good, I know it,” Ian murmured as he pushed the finger all the way in, swirling it around to spread him out, looking up at Mickey to make sure he was okay.

The look on Mickey’s face was sinful, eyes wide, barely any blue left with how wide his pupils were. His mouth was slack, with his tongue darting out every few seconds like it was reaching for a taste of Ian. Ian responded by leaning up and attaching his lips to the older man’s as he pushed a second finger in. 

Ian’s tongue explored Mickey’s mouth as his fingers explored his hole, scissoring them to get him ready to take his length. His mouth absorbing all the moans Mickey was making. 

Ian added a third finger, as he moved his mouth to Mickey’s neck, sucking a hickey into the skin there as he felt Mickey’s nails scratch down his back, relishing in the fact that there would be marks there tomorrow. As much as he wanted to make Mickey his, he also wanted Mickey to do the same to him back. 

“Fuck, Ian,” Mickey gasped and his whole body jerked as his middle finger bumped against his prostate. “I’m ready.”

“You sure?” Ian asked, wanting this to feel amazing for Mickey, wanting to be the best Mickey ever had. He didn’t want Mickey thinking anything was lacking in their relationship. 

Mickey nodded fervently, “Need you in me.”

Ian wasn’t going to deny Mickey what he needed. He pulled his fingers out of Mickey, whispering apologizes to Mickey as he grimaced at the lack of fullness. Ian ripped open the condom and rolled it on, Mickey watching in awe at the sight in front of him as Ian stroked himself a few times before spreading lube up and down himself.

Ian wiped the excess lube onto the comforter and spread Mickey’s legs even wider, grabbing one of the smaller pillows to put under his hips for ultimate comfort. 

“C’mon,” Mickey whined. 

“Fucking needy aren’t you? Want this cock in you, huh?”

“Yeah,” Mickey panted, grabbing Ian behind the ass to try to hurry him up. 

Ian chuckled at Mickey’s honesty, finally lining up his cock with Mickey’s hole, watching as Mickey’s eyes fluttered closed.

“Eyes open, wanna watch you watch me,” Ian commanded and as soon as Mickey’s eye opened again, he was pushing into him. 

Mickey let out an ungodly groan at the feeling of Ian’s cock filling him up deliciously, before biting his lips to stifle what he thought was an embarrassing amount of noise.

Ian shook his head, “Wanna hear you. Wanna hear what I do to you, baby.”

Mickey’s mouth fell slack again as Ian bottomed out in him, stilling to let Mickey adjust to the feeling. 

“So full. C’mere,” Mickey whispered the last part, needing Ian’s lips on his.

Ian happily leaned forward to kiss Mickey, caging him in with his elbows as he started grinding his hips and pumping in and out slowly. 

The only sounds that could be heard were the slick sounds of lips on lips and hips on hips.

“So tight Mick, fuck!” Ian voiced hoarsely, no longer able to contain his own moans. He sat back on his knees to change up the angle and be able to watch Mickey’s face again as his cock went in and out of him. 

All of sudden Mickey’s whole body spasmed and he gasped out, “Right there, Ian. Right there. Oh my fucking god.” Ian knew he had hit the man’s prostate, which pleasured him equally, and continued aiming for the spot, even pressing against it as he twirled his hips. 

“Fuck, that cock of yours. Fuck,” Mickey moaned out, struggling to keep his eyes from closing. 

Ian ran his fingers up Mickey’s thighs to his neglected cock, tugging it in time with his thrusts, not saying anything this time when Mickey’s head tilted back against the pillow and his eyes closed again, recognizing the double sensation was overwhelming for him. 

Ian sped up his thrusts and tugs, feeling a hot sensation in his belly, “Fuck Mick, gonna come.”

“Me too,” Mickey moaned, gripping his fingers into Ian’s red hair as his body started to jerk and his balls tightened. “Fuck, fuck, Ian!” Mickey breathed out in pleasure, eyes squeezed tight as his cum shot over Ian’s hand onto his own belly. 

The sight of Mickey giving himself over completely to Ian had him coming too a few thrusts later, stilling his hips, cock deep inside Mickey as he shuddered through his orgasm. 

For awhile it was just the harsh breaths of the two boys filling the large bedroom, until Mickey whined as Ian pulled out of him, still sensitive.

Ian tied and tossed the condom in the trash bin next to the night stand and used a tissue to wipe Mickey off before laying on his side next to him, placing his hand gingerly over the pale chest that was rising up and down, trying to relax. 

Ian tilted his head up on the pillow looking over Mickey’s flushed face, “That was amazing, Mick. You’re amazing.”

Mickey nodded, and rolled to side so they were face to face, huge grins on both of them. “I love you so much,” Mickey whispered, placing his hand on Ian’s cheek, scratching the shorter red hairs on the back of his head pulling a soft sigh out of Ian at the feeling. 

“Love you more.”

“Not possible.”

“Yes possible.”

“Ian.” 

“Mickey.”

“Don’t argue with me right now.”

“Okay, Mickey,” Ian agreed happily, closing his eyes, feeling sleepy after the best sex of his life. 

Mickey smiled at his adorably sleepy boy and pulled him closer to him, Ian resting his head on Mickey’s chest, arm slung over his pec. Mickey wrapped his own arms tightly around Ian, lightly tapping his fingers against Ian’s skin lulling him to sleep. 

Mickey finally fell asleep with the biggest smile on his face knowing that he would get to have this with Ian for the rest of his life.

 


	12. Mr. Hops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last real chapter!

Parting ways with Mickey in the morning was the hardest thing he’d had to do. Saying goodbye to Mickey with his muffed up hair and pillow streaked face, knowing he wouldn’t get to see him for two more days was not appealing whatsoever. But eventually, they did manage to go their separate ways and wait two days for the rose ceremony. 

Seeing Dash and Rowan at the rose ceremony had Mickey feeling sick to his stomach. Knowing that he was Ian’s and Ian was his, it felt disgusting and tiresome having to put on this charade for two more weeks. 

He took his place in between Dash and Rowan, waiting for Ian and Chris Harrison to appear. The cameras were set up all around them, making sure to capture all angles. Finally the two men walked out together, towards the podium with two red roses on it. 

“Good evening, gentlemen,” Chris Harrison started, looking somber as ever. “Tonight is our last rose ceremony of this journey.” Mickey rolled his eyes internally at the use of the word journey. Two months in and he still didn’t get why they had to use the word journey instead of show. “The two men who receive a rose tonight will move on to meet Ian’s family right here in Chicago.” And with that, Harrison was off, leaving Ian to it. Even though Mickey knew it was Rowan who was not getting a rose, the suspense of the whole process was still nerve wracking. 

“Hi everyone,” Ian addressed the men, but eyes solely on Mickey. “I want you to know this experience has been the most amazing of my life, and all three of you are great men.” Ian continued going off the script Crystal had given him. “With that being said, I have to go with my heart on this.”

Mickey could see the other two men waiting with baited breath as Ian picked up the first rose. 

“Mickey, will you accept this rose?”

Mickey smiled and trotted forward to meet Ian, giving Ian a hard kiss on the lips, hoping Dash was getting a taste of his own medicine from night one when Mickey had to watch a similar scenario unfold in front of him. 

“Fuck yeah, I’ll accept your rose.”

Ian pinned it on his lapel and he made his way back to his spot, glaring at Dash as he went. 

Ian picked up the second rose, and after a dramatic pause that he was required by production to make, he called out another name, “Dash, will you accept this rose?”

Dash smirked, strutting up to Ian like he owned the room, practically grabbing the rose out of Ian’s hand and pinning it on himself before kissing Ian on the cheek. 

Mickey had to work really hard to not go up to Dash and punch him in the face for touching his man like that. 

Chris Harrison walked back out after Dash returned to his spot next to a crushed Rowan. Mickey actually felt a little bad for the dude, he was pretty much the only guy he liked there and an overall good guy. “Rowan, Ian, take some time to say your goodbyes.”

Mickey watched Ian walk out of the room with Rowan, presumably to a waiting car and Dash felt the need to fill the silence between them. “Ian’s pretty great, huh? Really hot.

Mickey side eyed Dash in confusion over why he was talking to him. “Yup,” he answered, with a pop of the P, turning back to face forward. 

Dash apparently wasn’t done trying to chat up Mickey, “Pretty great in bed too, right?”

That statement certainly caught the brunette’s attention, whipping his head to face the ex model. “Excuse me?”

“I mean the way he moves his body,” Dash mumbled smiling as if he was remembering it, “and that cute little birthmark on his thigh. He’s just perfect.”

Mickey swallowed at his words, confusion quickly turning to anger.  _ Had Ian slept with Dash?  _ He wouldn’t do that would he?  But the same word kept spinning around in his mind.  _ Birthmark. _ There was only one way Dash knew about that birthmark, the same birthmark he had kissed two nights ago. 

Before he had a chance to question Dash further, Ian was walking back in the room, “There’s that hot piece of ass,” Dash whispered chuckling and Mickey saw red, turning on his heel and socking Dash in the face, knocking the unsuspecting man on his ass. 

“What the fuck!” Ian yelled coming over to Mickey, heart sinking when Mickey backed away from him like a scared animal. 

“Stay the fuck away from me, Ian!”

“Mickey,” Ian asked confused, “What’s wrong? What happened? Why did you hit him?”

“You’re a liar! I can’t believe I fell for your act!”

“W-what act, Mickey? Please, tell me what you’re talking about!” Ian sputtered, looking between Mickey and everyone else, waiting for a clue as to what had gotten Mickey upset in the few minutes he was gone.

Mickey was boiling with rage at Ian’s farce, “I don’t know, Ian! Maybe it has something to do with you sleeping with Dash? But hey, your guess is as good as mine!”

“Sleeping with Dash? What are you talking about?”

“You slept with Dash in the fantasy suite! He told me all about it!” Maybe Mickey exaggerated a little bit about the conversation that transpired, but he was too riled up to care. 

“Sleep with him?” Ian repeated, in shock that Mickey would think that. “I didn’t sleep with him! I swear! I only slept with you!

“Yeah?” Mickey aswed, tongue poking out of the corner of his lips. “So tell me this, how does he know about your birthmark?”

Ian’s eyes went wide, “I have no idea Mickey! Maybe he’s seen a picture or the fucking producers told him. I wouldn’t put it past them. But whatever Dash told you is lie. I told you, I choose you. You’re it, Mick. You’re the only one I’ve done more than kiss here! You have to believe me,” Ian pleaded, resting one hand on Mickeys shoulder, relieved when he didn’t immediately pull away.

“I don’t believe you,” Mickey whispered, rage having turned to heartbreak the moment Ian’s warm hand touched his shoulder feeling like it belonged there. 

“Mick,” Ian said, eyes glossy. “I wouldn't do that to you. Tell him the truth, Dash!” Ian yelled over Mickey’s shoulders to where Dash was sitting on the ground with a producer holding an ice pack to his nose. 

“Tell him how you fucked me good? I can do that.” Dash smirked. 

“He knows you’re a top,” Mickey accused.

“He’s just guessing, Mickey, I swear! He’s just trying to make you jealous because he’s upset I  _ didn’t  _ sleep with him. Please believe me, Mick!”

“No, I don’t know what to think. I don’t… I need to get out of this room. No, I need to get off this show,” Mickey rambled pulling away from Ian’s touch, taking off towards the door. 

Ian was hot on his tail, the man operating the portable camera on the move as well. 

“Mick, wait!” Ian urged, grabbing onto Mickey’s arm. 

“Get that thing outta my fucking face!” Mickey yelled, finger shoved in the camera’s lens. “And you,” he continued, pointing at Ian, “Let me go and go back to your model.”

The brokenhearted look on Ian’s face had Mickey, calming down a bit, but not giving in to the urge to comfort him. 

“Mickey, please,” Ian begged, tears streaming down his cheeks, “I don’t care about this show. How can I show you that you’re the only one I want?”

“I don’t know, Ian,” Mickey whispered, head down. But Ian was grateful he wasn’t running at the moment. 

Ian looked around the room, most of the producers and crew were still attending to Dash, and reviewing what happened with the medic who had to be called for liability reasons. They only even had a few crew members today since the cast was so small at this point. Ian looked up at the man holding the camera, one of a very small amount of crew paying attention to them.

“Come with me,” Ian spoke up.

Mickey’s eyebrows crinkled, “Hmm?”

Ian leaned into Mickey, whispering, “We’ll go right now. Forget the show. I don’t care what they do to me.”

The sincerity and desperation in Ian’s eyes had Mickey’s mind starting to change. What if Dash was lying? What if the producers did tell him about the birthmark and being a top. They could have seen it all on the silent cameras that adorned the corners of the hotel rooms. 

“Mick,” Ian continued to plead while Mickey considered Ian’s words. “You’re all I want. Old and grey remember?”

Mickey gulped, thinking about their recent date and all the times they’ve shared together before that. And without warning he nodded, Ian’s eyes going wide that he was agreeing. “If you really want me, let’s go. Right now.”

Ian didn’t even respond, just took Mickey’s hand in his and darted out of the room, hearing the camera man calling out to the other producers that we they were on the move. 

“Fuck. Run Mick!” Ian laughed as he could hear the crew chasing them down the hall. He opted for the stairs, knowing they would make it down much faster than the crew with all the camera’s and boom microphones in tow. 

They pounded down the steps, throwing open the door to the lobby and bolted straight for the lobby entrance doors. As they waited impatiently for the automatic doors to slide open, they could hear the final pounding of the crew descending the stairs and running into the lobby. Finally, the doors slid open and the boys slid through, running down the block hand in hand. 

“Cab!” Mickey shouted suddenly, attracting Ian’s attention to the yellow car just ahead of them on the other side of the street. Without needing to discuss, they both darted into the street, dodging the honking cars, but ultimately making it across.

They both banged their fists on the passenger side window, trying to awaken the napping cabbie. 

The man startled awake and rolled down his window, both boys yelling immediately for him to unlock the doors. 

“Slow down! I can’t understand a word you’re saying,” the cabbie explained, wiping the sleep out of his eyes. 

Ian squeezed Mickey’s hand signalling him to speak, “We need you to give us ride. Anywhere, and we need to go now!”

“I’m on my break, sorry,” The cabbie shrugged. 

Mickey groaned, seeing the crew closing in on them but Ian spoke up, “I’ll pay you triple the fare if you take us now!”

“Hop in, boys,” the cabbie smiled, unlocking the back doors. 

The boys stumbled into the back seat, shutting and flipping the locks on both back doors

“Where to?”

“Just drive!” The boys yelled in unison, on the edge of their seat as the crew was running across the street yelling at them to stop.

Luckily the driver put the pedal to the medal, leaving the production team in the dust. When they could no longer see them out of the back window, they let out a simultaneous sigh of relief. The second they sat back and looked at each other, they broke into hysterics, laughing to the point of holding their stomachs in pain.

“I can’t, can’t fucking believe it,” Mickey wheezed out. “Those suckers.”

Ian nodded, breathing finally slowing down, so he reached over, pulling Mickey to the middle seat, pressing his lips to Mickey’s. The exhilaration of the chase had turned him on to no end. 

“Don’t mean to interrupt,” the Cabbie broke through the sounds of lips on lips, “but do you have any idea where you want me to take you?”

“Guess we didn’t think that far ahead,” Ian chuckled apologetically, pulling himself away from Mickey.

“We can’t go to your place or mine, they’ll definitely check there first,” Mickey said. 

“You’re right. But we gotta go to a house, can’t stay outside in November, and who knows how long we’ll have to hide out.”

Mickey scrunched his face in thought trying to think of where to go, but Ian came up with an idea. “Take us to 2116 South Homan Avenue, Southside.”

“You got it,” the cabbie answered, making a left at the next corner. 

Mickey gave Ian an inquisitive look, but didn’t ask where they were going, enjoying the adventure so far. 

Even though it had been three years, everytime Ian pulled up in front of the Gallagher house, he expected it to look just like it had growing up. The structure of the house was the same but he always seemed to forget that he had paid for a costly make over that included a new paint job, new fence and a monthly gardener to keep the yard up. He had offered to buy a new family house in a better neighborhood, but Fiona refused, adamant that this was their home. She’d at least let him get the bathrooms and kitchen remodeled and give everything inside a good cleaning and fresh coat of paint as well. As long as his family wasn’t worrying about the bills, putting food on the table, or paying for extra activities for the kids, he was content. 

Pulling up to the house this time was no different than any other, except now he had the love of his life in tow and a lot of explaining to do. They thanked the cab driver for the ride and Ian took the cabbie’s number and promised to call him and pay him as soon as he had access to his phone. 

“So this is Casa de Gallagher, huh?” Mickey voiced as the boys stood at the chain link fence surrounding the yard. “It’s nice.”

“Yup. Been able to clean it up a bit in the past few years, but this is home.”

Ian nodded his head towards the door and pulled Mickey along with him, up the walkway and stairs. Ian didn’t have his keys on him, so he rapped his knuckles on the door rather loudly, hoping someone would be home. 

He soon heard footsteps and his sister’s voice through the door, “I’m coming, jesus fuck, calm your tits!”

Ian tucked in his lips and looked at Mickey, trying not to laugh as Mickey got a taste of his crazy family, before even coming face to face with them. 

“Ian?” Fiona yelled as she swung open the door, eyes wider than they normally are. “What are you doing here?” She looked around for cameras and looked confused when the area came up empty. 

Ian laced his fingers with Mickey’s and took a deep breath, “Well, this is Mickey and...and we kind of ran away from the show and need a place to hide.”

Fiona’s jaw dropped, at a loss for words but ushered the boys in the door, shutting and locking it behind them. 

“Well, you caught us in the middle of a family dinner,” Fiona told them as she led them to the kitchen, “so sit down, eat and explain.”

Sitting around a table with a large bowl of spaghetti on it was Fiona at the head, Lip on her left, then little Liam who wasn’t so little anymore, Debbie and finally Carl. Frank nowhere to be seen, like usual. 

The boys took the last two seats that were on FIona’s other side and dished up before looking up to everyone’s stares. 

Ian laughed nervously, realizing he hadn’t thought about how to explain this all to his family when they’d run away. “So… as you can see I left the show.” They all nodded at the obvious, urging him to continue as they roamed their eyes between the red head and the silent brunette next to him. “This is Mickey, one of the suitors from the show...He’s also the love of my life.” 

Mickey blushed next him and mumbled a quick hello before reaching for Ian’s hand under the table. 

“Aw, you two are so cute together!” Debbie squealed, always one to support Ian’s romantic endeavors. “But what are you doing here?”

“Turns out reality TV isn’t what it’s cracked up to be. They did some really fucked up things to Mickey and I, and they kept trying to tear us apart,” Ian explained.

“Not to mention some of the other guys there were total assholes, letting the producers control their every move,” Mickey interjected. 

“Shit that sucks, Ian. I’m sorry,” Lip said with the other siblings nodding in agreement. 

“So basically, we just really needed to get out of there, but leaving means breaking the contract, which means me getting sued.”

“Fuck, Ian.” Fiona gasped, “you sure you shouldn’t go back? This sounds serious.”

“No!” Ian adamantly stated. “I’m not putting Mickey back in that situation. You don’t know the type of people and shit he’s put up with just to stay there with me. It’s my turn to sacrifice.” Mickey squeezed Ian’s hand in thanks. 

“Okay, okay,” Fiona spoke, halfway to herself. “What can we do to help?”

“We really just need a place to stay, until I figure out a way out of this, unless they find us first and sue...”

“And please, you can’t tell anyone, ‘cause they’re probably gonna be looking to ask your family questions if they can’t find him.”

A chorus of  _ of courses,  _ and  _ no worries  _ echoed around the table as they all acknowledged what Ian and Mickey were saying. 

“But you’re happy Ian?” Fiona asked when it got quiet again.

Ian smiled and leaned over to kiss Mickey, the dark haired man easily falling into it. “Happiest I’ve ever been,” Ian mumbled into Mickey’s lips as he slowly pulled away.

“Looks good on you, brother,” Lip said from across the table, everyone else nodding in agreement. 

“Can we eat now?” Carl finally spoke up after having not really said anything since Mickey and Ian arrived. 

The whole family and Mickey laughed at the teen and dug into their plates. 

Soon Debbie’s homemade cookies were served for dessert and Ian and Mickey, who had warmed up pretty easily to the talkative Gallaghers, were so busy telling the gang all about the more positive times on the show that they barely heard the knock at the door. It wasn’t until they heard people shouting their names that it registered. 

“Shit.” Fiona gasped. “Is that…”

“Yup,” Mickey said worriedly at the same time Ian said, “I’d never forget that shrill voice.”

“What do we do?” Carl asked trying to peek out the windows without letting them see him. 

“Debbie, clear those two plates, and you boys, go hide in the boy’s room. I’ll try to get them to go away. 

The boys hurried upstairs, Ian leading the way, as Fiona went to get the door. She had hoped they would go away, but with all the production vans parked outside and cameras on the porch, it didn’t look like that was happening anytime soon. 

“Open up. We know Ian and Mickey are in there!” Crystal yelled through the shut door. 

Fiona slowly opened the door and put on her best neutral face. “Can I help you?”

Crystal rolled her eyes at the act. “Yeah, you can. We’re here for Ian and Mickey. They aren’t at Mickey’s apartment or Ian’s place, so we know they’re here.”

“Wait, are you saying you lost my little brother?” Fiona continued, not giving in yet. 

“Stop with the act. We talked to the cab driver who dropped them off.” 

_ Shit,  _ Fiona thought as she reluctantly opened the door wider to allow the crew into her home. 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Mickey didn’t have any time to take in the upstairs of the Gallagher house as Ian dragged him into his old bedroom, locking the door. Mickey looked on as Ian paced the length of the room, which with his long legs and the size of the room, meant he was basically just pivoting in a circle. “Shit, shit, shit.” Ian whisper yelled as he walked around. “The fuck are we gonna do?”

Mickey walked up to Ian wrapping his arms around his waist, “Ian. Ian, stop for a second and look at me.” Ian stopped, realizing he was freaking Mickey out with his own freak out.

“Sorry. Just worried.”

“Whatever they do, it doesn’t matter as long as we end up together right?”

Ian nodded, resting his forehead against Mickey’s shoulder, breathing in his intoxicating scent that naturally calmed him. 

“You’re right. I just don’t want to have to go back there. I don’t wanna be their little show pony, doing what they say, proposing when they want. I just want us,” Ian breathed out as he slid down to sit with his back against the side of his old childhood twin bed. 

Mickey sat down next to him, lacing their hands and giving them a squeeze, then bringing them up to kiss Ian’s ring finger. “I know, I love you so much and we’ll get that. Even if it takes a little longer and we have to deal with people we hate.”

Ian pursed his lips, and turned his head, looking at Mickey, like he was taking him in for the first time. “No. I don’t want to wait longer. I don’t want to wait at all.”

Confusion crossed Mickey’s face, “What are you saying exactly?”

Ian’s smile got bigger and bigger as he got more and more excited about his new idea. He turned to fully face Mickey, shifting to kneel on one knee and taking one of Mickey’s hands in his own. “What I’m saying is… Will you marry me Mickey Milkovich?”

Mickey’s eyebrows shot heavenward, dawning his signature shocked face. “W-what?” he sputtered. 

“Marry me, Mickey. I know this is crazy, and not at all how I ever planned on getting engaged, but I don’t want to wait any longer to ask,” Ian explained looking Mickey in the eyes. Green on blue. 

“Y-yeah.” Mickey nodded faster and faster once Ian’s surprise proposal registered, “Fuck yeah, I’ll marry you,” Mickey answered plastering his lips to Ian’s, sealing deal. 

“Fuck.”

“What?” Mickey asked, confused how something could already be wrong when they’d only been engaged for about 30 seconds. 

“I don’t have a ring for you,” Ian answered, sounding disappointed in himself. 

“Fuck the ring, man. We can get one later, it’s about us right now,” Mickey tried to reason. 

However, the ginger was determined, “No. I want you to have one so everyone knows. What...what can I use?” Ian asked, seemingly to himself as he looked around the room for a makeshift ring. Not seeing anything good in his line of sight, Ian got down on his belly, observing all the junk under his bed, when something caught his attention. 

“Oh my god.”

“What? What is it?” Mickey asked, getting down to look at what Ian was pulling out. 

It was tiny, covered in dust, half metal and half fabric. “Mr. Hops,” Ian mumbled fondly, “how could I have forgotten about you?”

“Mr. Hops?”

“Yeah, I was obsessed with this little guy when I was young, always attaching the ring to my belt loops so he could go everywhere with me.” Ian replied as he dusted off the item, uncovering a quarter sized green plush frog, attached to a circular keychain ring. 

“Holy shit,” Mickey laughed, “you do have a freaky frog thing!”

“I do not!” Ian argued, laughing right along with Mickey though. “I haven’t even thought of him in years, probably just threw him under the bed because it would be too sad to get rid of him.”

“Makes sense why you call me your frog, now.”

“It does,” Ian agreed. “That’s so crazy. Something from my childhood having that kind of subconscious impact on me.”

Ian looked at the frog fondly for a few more seconds before, unclipping the ring from the frog and it’s string. “Gimme your finger.”

Mickey smiled when he realized what Ian was about to do but couldn’t let him, “No, Ian that was important to you, we’ll find something else.”

Ian shook his head, “You’re what’s important to me now. I want you to have it.”

Mickey bit his lip, but eventually gave in, holding out his left hand for Ian to slide the ring onto. It was a perfect fit. 

The boys smiled at one another until Mickey remembered something, “Well now I need a ring for you too right?”

“Not really,” Ian replied, “I’m the one that proposed, so you’re the one that gets the ring.”

“Well I’m not wearing one unless you wear one too. I want us to be equals.”

“Shit, you’re right. Let’s look around.”

Once again the boys were looking around random crooks of the room and sifting through Carl and Liam’s junk before Mickey made an “ _ aha!” _

“Whatcha got, my frog?”

Mickey didn’t bat an eye at the nickname, thrusting a half drunk plastic water bottle into a confused Ian’s chest. 

“And this is so we stay hydrated while we look for a ring?” Ian asked teasingly, not understanding what the bottle was for. 

“No, you fucker. We can use this thingy...around the cap,” Mickey explained uncapping the bottle and pointing to the plastic ring left on the bottle. 

“You’re a genius. Knew I proposed for a reason.”

“Hilarious,” Mickey deadpanned as he wiggled the ring off and pulled it apart, ignoring the pain of it digging in to his fingers. It was too large to stay on Ian’s finger, so splitting it and then tying it around his finger was the only option. 

Ian stuck his hand out so Mickey could tie the plastic ring on his fourth finger. 

“Uh,” Mickey hesitated.

“What?”

Instead of answering, Mickey dropped to one knee, mirroring Ian from earlier, and looking up at Ian’s surprised face with his deep blue eyes through his dark long lashes.

“Ian Gallagher? Will you marry me back?”

Ian giggled at his love, “I fucking love you. Yes, yes I will marry you back!” Ian answered getting down on Mickey’s level and kissing him before they both stood up and he let Mickey tie on the ring with shaky hands. After it was on, Ian took each of Mickey’s hands in his own to steady them when he noticed a lone string next to the dresser. 

“Oh look, we totally could have used this for my ring, it would have been way easier and more comfortable,” Ian joked, running the string through his fingers. 

“I saw that, but,” Mickey hesitated, “I wanted to use the water bottle.”

“Why? Ian asked, confused.

“It reminded me of you.”

“A water bottle?”

Mickey nodded his head shyly. “Yeah. Reminds me of when I shoved you in the pool, and how you taught me not be scared of the water, ” Mickey teased and then his tone became more serious, “and to not be scared of love.”

Ian walked closer to Mickey, sticking his hands in his back pockets, pulling him flush, “How did I get so goddamn lucky with you? How did I get someone so sweet, funny, attentive and gorgeous?” Ian asked, punctuating each word with a peck to Mickey’s lips.

Mickey never had the words to respond to Ian’s sweet talking, but this time he didn’t have to try as they were interrupted by a pounding on the bedroom door. 

“Ian! Mickey! Open up right now!” Crystal’s high pitched yells came through the door.

“It’s okay,” Mickey comforted when he saw Ian going into panic mode again. “Let’s just rip off the band-aid. 

Ian nodded, and walked over to the door, opening it for Crystal. 

“You two are in a ton of shit,” She spelled out menacingly. “You either get your asses back there now, or we’re taking this to legal.”

“We’re not going back to that toxic show,” Ian said flatly. 

“It’s a week of filming left, just suck it up so you don’t get sued and we have a season to air. I’m already putting my ass on the line for you two. I have legal blowing up my phone and threatening to file a suit if I don’t have you two back on set in the next hour. All that’s left is one more set of dates, and the engagement scenes. That’s all you have to come back for. I can get them to let you out of the after show if you really want to. 

“Well we can’t do that anyways,” Ian replied grabbing hold of Mickey’s wrist and holding up their hands together, “because we’re already engaged.”

“You’re what now?” Crystal asked, taken aback. 

“We’re engaged, so we don’t need to film any engagement, we already had our proposal.” Ian continued, chin stuck out, dead set on not setting foot back on that television show. 

“I don’t really care if you’re  _ engaged  _ or not,” Crystal explained, using air quotes around the word engaged. “You need to come back for the last week of filming, then you can turn down Dash during the official engagement portion and re-propose to Mickey, if that’s what you want to do.”

“No! We’re done with all the acti--” Ian was cut off by Mickey’s palm on his cheek.

“Ian,” Mickey said softly, “maybe we should just go back.”

“How can you say that?”

“Because I love you more than anything, and...and I don’t want you to lose everything in a lawsuit because of me. I can suck it up and spend another week there.”

Ian sighed, realizing Mickey’s point of view made a lot of sense. “You sure you’re okay with that?”

Mickey nodded. 

“Fine,” Ian relented, facing Crystal, “We’ll go back.”

“Good decision, boys. Let’s head out,” Crystal yelled out to everyone not wasting any time. 

The boys laggardly said their goodbyes to Ian’s family, before following Crystal back into the van, heading back to the hotel they were filming at. 

The next week went by achingly slowly for both men. The final date Ian was forced to attend with Dash was the worst of the seven days, as not only did he not see Mickey that day, but he had to pretend to still be interested in another man. 

The day of engagement had finally come, Ian had chosen a shiny and expensive Neil Lane engagement ring for Mickey, although he would always cherish the makeshift ones from their original engagement, he was excited to slide the new and sleek one onto Mickey’s finger. The show only gave him one ring, so the two of them would have to go shopping for a real one for Ian when they were done filming. 

Saying no to Dash when he got down on one knee was almost as thrilling as knowing he was one step closer to getting off this show with the love of his life. His look of utter confusion had Ian covering his face with his hands trying not to laugh on camera. Dash chose to not let Ian walk him out to a waiting car, in favor of cursoring out everyone in his line of sight. Ian could not have cared less. 

And before he could even process what was happening, he was walking down a sandy path to meet a stunningly tuxed up Mickey, who was waiting for him on a wooden platform overlooking Lake Michigan. 

Getting down on one knee again and having Mickey say  _ yes _ felt completely natural, but they both considered the spur of the moment proposal in the Gallagher house to be their real engagement. Ian placed the ring on Mickey’s finger, loving the awestruck look in Mickey’s eyes as the sun reflected off the shiny metal. 

“You ready to get out of here, babe?” Ian asked as he laced his fingers with Mickey’s, loving the feel of the metal touching his skin. 

Mickey nodded and tugged Ian along with him, walking back down the sandy path and into the rest of their lives together. 


	13. 3 Months Later...

_ 3 MONTHS LATER… _

 

“Hurry up, Mick! It’s about to start!”

“Jesus, I’m coming Firecrotch, don’t get your panties in a twist!” Mickey shot right back, sliding into Ian’s king size bed and sidling up to his fiance. 

Ian pouted, chin jutted out and lips pursed, “I do  _ not _ wear panties.”

“Don’t I know it,” Mickey teased as he nipped at Ian’s jaw and then kissed over the spot. 

Ian giggled at Mickey like he did every time he made a joke. Ian loved Mickey’s sense of humor, he loved everything about him, but he really loved how light and free he’d become since they stopped filming. “Shh, it’s starting.”

_ Welcome to season 20 of The Bachelor,  _ the boys heard Chris Harrison’s voice boom through the speakers on Ian’s TV, adorning the wall in front of the bed. They curled up together and watched as the  _ On this season of The Bachelor  _ clip rolled, showing various dramatic moments of what was to come over the next two months that the season would air. 

The show progressed, showing Ian meeting all the men as Mickey harshly judged every single one, more than he had judged them in person now that he got to see more than just his own view. “What a load of losers they picked for you,” he mumbled, head on Ian’s chest. 

“Um, you were in the bunch, you know?”

“Obviously, I was the exception.”

“Obviously.”

As episode one progressed, and Ian stroked his fingers through Mickey’s dark locks, he couldn’t help but grin at how life had changed since the day he met Mickey Milkovich on a reality show in Los Angeles. 

Even though they were officially together after the engagement episode, they still had to hide their love. Since the season wouldn’t air for ten weeks post filming and then eight more weeks until the finale, the boys were under strict lockdown, per production rules, so no spoilers would leak.

To Mickey and Ian, it felt akin to growing up as gay teens on the Southside who had to look over their shoulder everywhere they went, fearful of being spotted in a compromising situation. Fortunately, knowing as soon the season ended they could be as free as they wanted, helped them keep their spirits high. 

Having to hide also meant spending a lot of time inside their respective apartments which was fabulous for their sex drives. The boys got to know each other on a deeper level without the fear of cameras and crew members lurking. 

They only moved in together a month ago because even though they were done filming, Ian still had to travel to LA often for extra promotional interviews so it didn’t make sense to move in together until Ian was in Chicago more. 

But whenever Ian was back in town, the boys were attached at the hip. Spending the days and nights at either Ian’s or Mickey’s place depending on the mood. Ian had quickly buddied up with Mandy, much to Mickey’s disapproval. He kept telling his sister to stop stealing his fiance, but Ian and Mandy would just laugh at his pouty face and go back to whatever it was they were doing together. 

Once Ian was back in Chicago 95% of the time, and the boys were spending every waking and sleeping moment together, it just made sense logistically for them to move in together. They moved into Ian’s spacious apartment since it was nicer and gave them the privacy they needed to enjoy the honeymoon phase of their relationship. Although with those two boys, it was likely the honeymoon stage would never end. 

Living with Mickey felt completely natural. One picked up what the other lacked. While Ian would do dishes, Mickey would throw a load in the washing machine. Ian would shower, while Mickey would brush his teeth and shave, and then they would switch. They were a perfect fit and it felt satisfyingly domestic. All Ian had truly wanted in life was someone to share his life with.

And Mickey. Mickey practically thanked Ian everyday for coming into his life. For helping him realize what he never believed he wanted out of life. Someone to love him and give love back to. Ian would just kiss him silly and then more, showing him that he was truly the lucky one to have Mickey. After the sex, they would just lie on their sides, staring at each other, always coming to the conclusion that they were equally lucky and calling it a day.

“Oh, barf!” Ian was brought out of his thoughts and back to the TV in front of them as his fiance fake gagged all over his chest during the scene where Dash gave Ian the first kiss of the season. “What did you see in that douche?”

Ian chuckled, “I have no idea. Good thing I finally saw the light though.”

“Yeah. Thank your lucky stars Mandy signed me up for this shit or you’d be stuck with wannabe Brad Pitt.”

“Trust me, I do everyday,” Ian mumbled, pressing a soft kiss into Mickey’s hair. 

“Hey, you ever wonder what Crystal is up to these days?” Mickey asked, looking up at Ian from his position lying on him. 

The boys stared at each other for a few moments in contemplation before bursting out laughing, vibrating against each other as they did. 

“Good one,” Ian teased as they settled back in to finish the episode out, watching the rest of the rose ceremony, Ian noting that he couldn’t even remember meeting half those guys. 

“Jesus Christ,” Ian whistled out as the preview for next week’s episode came to close and he hit the off button on the remote. He pulled Mickey impossibly closer to him, settling in for sleep,  “How did we put up with all that for almost three months! All the drama and lies! It was just… it was just--”

“UnReal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave feedback!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> I'm obsessed with The Bachelor franchise so I really wanted to write this!
> 
> I'm pretty familiar with the way the show is structured, so any things that didn't line up with how the show works are likely due to artistic license and trying to make things work with our boy's lives and my story outline!


End file.
